Heartbound
by kittikat8531
Summary: After 'Entwined', evil reappears- along with those that could be friend or foe. How will the changes before affect what happens next? Please R&R. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So. Start of a new story. This is sooner than I expected to resume work on the series, but it's been nagging at me. A few announcements first: one, prepare to welcome back the other Shitennou. For those that have read 'Reunions and Reactions', you'll know I already did a version in which they return, but I've decided to treat that as a alternate universe of this alternate universe. Starting in this story, they'll be returning one at a time. Right now, Zoisite looks to be first, but it's not officially decided yet, and everyone will be back by the end of the next one. So that's that. Second, this story will likely be seeing more major departures from the original version before. I know I've never stayed too close, but there's no guarantee I'll even return to the classics for major events. Just so you know. I think that wraps up the details I wanted to share.

Disclaimer: As no miracles have occurred since I finished 'Entwined', no, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it.

88888888

It started with nightmares again. Usagi's and Rei's. Past and future.

88888888

_It had seemed like a perfectly lovely day. Everyone was going to the botanical gardens on a sort of miniature vacation before Chibiusa would return to Crystal Tokyo. It was normal. But… There was always a but._

_ The water stopped in the fountains, though at first no one noticed. It was the rising wind that caught the group's attention, then the flower petals that floated on it as if they were snowflakes in a storm. And then there was the man._

_ He was tall and pale, with sandy hair like Motoki's, and he spoke to Mamoru directly. The dark haired hero didn't seem to recognize him. Tension mounted for several agonizing moments until Usagi in her usual cheery fashion attempted to defuse the situation. She didn't expect the strange man to strike her. The blow threw her to the ground. _

_ He made some comments before vanishing in a twist of petals. The water began to run again. _

_ For a few hours, it seemed that might have been just one strange occurrence. Odd, but nothing to fret over. Luna and Artemis shared concerns regarding an approaching asteroid, but Ami decided it was not large enough to be a problem. _

_ So the night went, and the girls headed out for school. What they found in the streets horrified them. Dozens of people were unconscious, their energy clearly drained away. There was no sign of the culprit._

_ Minako realized abruptly that there was a distressed signal from Kunzite. About to run after him, a small flower at the base of a tree began to move. Before their eyes, it grew to their height, a woman's torso appearing as the roots became crab-like legs. It charged them, but Rei momentarily repelled it with one of her charms. _

_ To their misfortune, it did little to help. Regrouping, the monster charged at the oh so small and vulnerable Chibiusa. Usagi's reaction was automatic; she grabbed her child and leapt out of the way. They smashed through a restaurant window. Usagi wasn't moving. _

_ The little girl managed to rouse her, but the fight had already started outside. The Senshi worked to contain and destroy the beast, but it resisted their best efforts, even managing to snatch all four of them. It began to drain their energy. _

_ Once awake, Usagi immediately reacted. She henshined and used her tiara to free her friends. The instant the golden circle returned to her hands, she drew the Moon Scepter and used her Halation. The creature was destroyed. And again, there was a man. _

_ He didn't look the same now. The mild and rather unassuming features from before were replaced with an entirely alien countenance, one not to dissimilar from Ali and En. There was a flower against his breast, one that each warrior at once realized was a malevolent being. _

_ He expressed surprise at the existence of the Senshi and that they had managed to best the first blossom. He attacked. _

_ The strength he displayed was a vicious shock. The Guardian Senshi were almost casually hurled across the street. Venus and Mercury impacted with a large window. Mars crumpled against a garage door. Jupiter was hurled into a phone booth, the glass shattering around her. He advanced on the Moon Senshi._

_ A rose arced between them, unsurprisingly. Tuxedo Kamen could not have failed to notice the commotion, and he gave their opponent a name. Fiore. They had been friends shortly after the accident that left Mamoru an orphan with no memories. _

_ This did nothing to ease Fiore's rage. He viewed Sailor Moon as a threat somehow, as though she might try to interfere with their friendship. He accused her of brainwashing him. Never mind that their love was displayed for the world to see. _

_ Fiore threw a sword at the young woman, who survived only because her faithful Mauan advisors had knocked her to the ground before it could hit. Seeing the failure of that attack, he launched another- his fingernails extended to blades that would take her head._

_ It wasn't her that took the blow. Tuxedo Kamen had interposed his body between Sailor Moon and harm once more, and the wounds in his stomach were bleeding fiercely. He collapsed into his mate's arms, mask and hat falling away as he did. _

_ She could scarcely believe it. Again, she had been forced to watch the man she loved be harmed to protect her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held him close. He was already unconscious, and she wondered if she would be forced to watch him die again as well. _

_ In one instant, he was in her arms as she cried. The next, he was gone, and her heart all but stopped. Fiore had him now, and he was flying away, ignoring Sailor Moon's desperate pleas to return him. _

_ She sank to her knees again even as her Senshi slowly rose and joined her. Chibiusa came from the restaurant and stood with them, unsure of how to reach Sailor Moon when she seemed so… blank. _

_ Venus brought news of Kunzite- the Shitennou's leader had been ambushed that morning as well. When he had henshined to give battle, it had drawn the mysterious Fiore. Realizing the bond that existed between the general and his prince, he had wounded the man enough to keep Kunzite from teleporting or warning the others. He would recover swiftly, she said, as they all did, but the injuries were serious. It was fortunate he had been close enough to his house that she had been able to get him there before the authorities arrived to deal with the other victims. _

_ The looming question was what to do next. _

_ Luna and Artemis had told a story of a flower that controlled the minds of the weak-willed, using them as a tool of destruction as it drained the life from a world before settling in to wait for a new victim. They called it Kisenian. _

_ Finally, it was suggested that they go after him. Mercury had realized that the approaching asteroid had high vegetative readings, readings that were a precise match for the flower that had attacked them. It seemed obvious that Fiore would have carried Tuxedo Kamen there._

_ Sailor Moon said no._

_ The others stared at her in surprise, asking how she could just leave him there._

_ She erupted now. She couldn't bear to lose anyone else, she shouted. Not again, not like every other time they had chosen to follow her. To keep them safe, she wouldn't go. Even if it meant losing Mamoru. _

_ It was Chibiusa that was able to reach Sailor Moon. The girl reminded her of who she was, and what she had done before. She asked if Sailor Moon would forgive herself if Mamoru died, even if the Senshi survived. _

_ It was clear to the Moon Senshi that she had to go, but she maintained that she could handle things alone. She refused to lead them into danger again. _

_ Of course they argued. They were Guardians. More, Sailor Moon had no way to get there without them, and they said so. She couldn't teleport alone, and Kunzite couldn't take her. _

_ She had to give in, though her fears weren't assuaged. They wouldn't listen. _

_ They formed the ring as Chibiusa and Luna watched, and called on their planetary powers. The teleport leapt in a blaze of white into the sky, moving to the asteroid. _

_ Their arrival wasn't welcome. Their circle was blasted as they appeared over its surface, and they were blown apart. Each girl fell into the endless pink blossoms around them. _

_ Fiore confronts them quickly, but Sailor Moon knows Tuxedo Kamen is nearby and healing. He shares his plan to cover the world in the flowers, draining the planet of its energy as revenge against the humans that had made Mamoru lonely. The blossoms around them erupt into more monsters, identical to the ones the Senshi had battled in Tokyo. At first, it goes well- the flowers are not strong enough without energy to stand up to the might of the combined warriors. Massive swathes of them are destroyed with each attack. _

_ The monsters abruptly retreat, but before the Senshi can determine what they are doing, they begin to mass. Forming a massive wave, they crash down over the Guardian Senshi. Mars throws Sailor Moon out of the attack's path before it takes her too. _

_ The Moon Senshi fell down an incline. By the time she returned to the spot, there is no sign of her friends. Fiore laughed, and a vine erupted from the ground. The four girls are wrapped in the strands, and at a word they are struck with an energy attack. They scream in pain as Fiore demands that Sailor Moon give him the Moon Scepter. _

_ Another impossible choice. As a soldier of justice, it was her mission to stop Fiore before he could cover the world in Kisenian blossoms. As a person, she couldn't bear to see her friends hurt again. The Scepter fell from her hand as she cried. _

_ For a moment, Kisenian's control over Fiore weakened, the Senshi falling from their bindings. He was legitimately affected by her pain. It didn't last. The malevolent entity possessed Fiore completely, and he snatched the Moon Senshi and began draining her energy. _

_ Her screams rang over the field of flowers. The Senshi struggled to get to their feet as Fiore claimed she couldn't understand loneliness, of how Mamoru was all he had and she was trying to take it away. Perhaps it was true Usagi constantly had people in her life that loved her, but the others understood. They remembered how it had been before she had run into their lives. How miserably alone they had been. _

_ They begged him to stop, but nothing helped. Drained, he dropped her to the ground, ready to kill her. Until there was another rose. _

_ Tuxedo Kamen was hunched nearby, clearly still feeling his injury, but his eyes were clear when they met Fiore's. Kisenian's possession of him shatters. The flowers melt away around them, but the asteroid continues to fly toward the Earth. _

_ It was easy to see that Fiore felt betrayed by Mamoru. He laughs, saying they will still be destroyed. Sailor Moon finally wakes and stands up. The Ginzuishou removes itself from her henshin broach as her power flares. _

_ The Senshi beg her not to do it. They know how vulnerable she is to the Ginzuishou, and her energy has already been drained to a dangerous level. She only says there is no choice. _

_ Fiore launches himself at her, grabbing the broach and trapping the Ginzuishou against it. Her henshin burst into ribbons, but she remained calm and touches his arm. And they both understand._

_ Mamoru had been crying alone in a hospital room when a little girl came in, asking why he was so sad. He tells her that his best friend is leaving and he'll be all alone. The little blonde smiles and tells him that her mother is having a baby, which is why she's carrying a bouquet of red roses. She offers him one, telling him that he doesn't have to be alone. _

_ She sees Mamoru giving the rose to the young Fiore as he leaves, and hears the promise to return with a flower in return for the rose._

_ Fiore steps back, reeling under the knowledge that the rose Mamoru had given him had come first from the younger Usagi. He vanishes, leaving the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen on the asteroid as it advances on the planet. _

_ She focuses and lifts the Ginzuishou high as her henshin reforms. The Crystal was now in a flower's form. Moments later, the sailor's fuku is replaced with the gown of Princess Serenity, and she faces the impending danger. _

_ Not alone, though. As she begins the arduous task of attempting to alter the asteroid's trajectory, Tuxedo Kamen shifts to his own past identity and kneels at her side, hands on her shoulder. The Senshi form a line behind her, adding their powers to hers. _

_ It is a struggle. How could it not, when the fates of the people she loved hung into balance? The Ginzuishou had never been meant to deal with such things, and they felt the strain. Her arms shook as she fought to hold it steady. With one great final push, a pink light spread across the surface and pushes them away from the edges of Earth's atmosphere. Exhausted, the Crystal shattered, taking its bearer's life with it. She fell back into Endymion's arms as she returns to Sailor Moon. _

_ At first, the others hardly noticed that she had succeeded. They are too distracted by the clear signs of her death. Her broach is destroyed and she is not moving. They scream, and cry, and beg her to come back, but it hardly matters. Without the Ginzuishou's light, she could not return._

_ Mamoru saw something he couldn't explain. Fiore was next to him, but the others did not seem to notice. In his hands was a flower. Not Kisenian, but one that was scented with magic of life. _

_ It was his life-flower, Fiore explained. Sailor Moon had saved him, as well as Mamoru, and he would return the favor. He told his old friend to take the nectar and give it to her. So Tuxedo Kamen did. _

_ When she came alive again in his arms as he kissed her, his heart nearly stopped with relief. Her friends were crying and laughing at once. He held her tightly, thanking Fiore for that final gift. He doubted that he would ever see him again._

88888888

Usagi woke with a gasp, furiously brushing tears from her cheeks. Her mother stuck her head into the room.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" she asked gently. "You were screaming a little bit ago."

"It's nothing," the teen answered. "Just a bad dream."

"Sweetie, you seemed really scared. Did something happen?"

Usagi shook her head and forced a smile. "Really, it's nothing. I don't even remember what the dream was about."

"If you say so," Ikuko said, uncertain. She left the room and shut the door as Luna leapt onto the bed.

"Usagi-chan, you had the same nightmare again. Did what happened with the Kisenian blossom bother you so much?"

"I don't know, Luna." She rose and stared out the window. "It didn't at first, but this past week I see it every time I close my eyes. I think it's a warning."

"Of what?"

"I had hoped you would know."

88888888

In her room at the Hikawa Jinja, Rei dreamed too.

88888888

_She didn't know what, but something was very, very wrong. The sky was dark and the surroundings seemed to be washed with blood. People stood in the streets unmoving. The Sailor Senshi were there as well, petrified._

_ Rei watched from behind, unknowing how to react. There were three lights, lights she hoped might help. They combined to form something even brighter, and she prayed it would stop the silence from spreading. _

_ Silence. Yes, that was what it was. It was some great heaviness that suppressed sound and life. This brightest light was a Messiah that could save them. _

_ The light flew away and she cried after it, even as the streets began to be torn apart by some force she couldn't identify. Not content with merely harming the landscaping, it began to shatter the people as well. Rei screamed as it destroyed her friends, one after another, until nothing was left._

88888888

Rei woke, as Usagi had, but she didn't gasp. She screamed, the visions too awful to contain. Yuuichiro rushed in within a minute, clearly having been roused from his own bed by the noise.

"Rei-san, are you all right?"

The miko was gasping for air now. "I'm… fine…" she said between clenched teeth. "Go back to bed."

"Rei-san…"

"Not now, Yuuichiro!"

Her grandfather's helper hurried out even as her grandfather himself stepped in. "Rei, he was trying to help."

"I know, jii-chan," she muttered. "I just can't…"

"You saw something. Something that has frightened you."

She looked into his worried eyes. "…Yes. Yes. Jii-chan, it was terrible."

"I know your visions are a burden, but perhaps this is something you are meant to know. Did it mean something to you?"

"I don't know," she said, frustrated. "I understand the basic meaning well enough. There's danger coming. I just don't understand what or why."

"Then it is something that is not yet meant to be revealed. Be patient, Rei. These things become clear with time."

He left, and she stared down at her hands. "What if we don't have time?"

88888888

The girls pretended nothing was bothering them, but it was beginning to show. Usagi lost so much sleep to her nightmares that on an assessment she scored a horrid five percent. Rei was completely distracted by her thoughts and moved through the days mechanically.

Minds elsewhere, it was not too inconceivable that they walked right into each other.

"That's still an awful score," Rei scoffed as Usagi let the fountain's water run over her sore forehead. "Even by your standards."

"Well, excuse me for not being as smart as you, Rei-chan."

"Move over; it's my turn." She brushed her bangs back to let the cool flow ease some of the pain. "You could have studied."

"I did," Usagi said tartly. "I just…"

She glanced up. "Just what? Did something happen?"

The blonde shook her head. "No."

"You're still a terrible liar."

She sighed. "Fine. I've been having nightmares constantly for more than a week. I'm barely sleeping, so I fell asleep during the test. It didn't really help."

"What sort of nightmares?" Rei asked.

"Just remembering the past. I can't get what happened with Fiore out of my head."

The priestess nodded. "It was pretty bizarre that a new enemy would appear so soon after the Death Phantom. And… well… a lot of stuff happened that day. I can understand why it would bother you."

"So why were you acting so strange?"

"Nightmares. Not the same ones, though."

"Predictions?"

"I hope not."

They sat down on the park bench and looked up at the flawless blue sky. A companionable silence settled in until Usagi spoke up.

"Rei, what do you want to do with your life?"

She looked over at the other girl. "Why?"

"Sometimes I wonder, you know? If we manage to have some time to be normal, there has to be a dream you would want to follow."

Rei leaned back, considering. "I'd like to do a lot of things. Singing, song writing, acting, travel. Almost anything, I guess. But most…"

"Most?" Usagi prompted.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course."

"I want to marry someone I love," the miko admitted softly. "I want that brilliant happiness you have with Mamoru-san. I guess it's what everyone really wants, right? Everyone wants that one person that's perfect for them."

Silence fell again as Usagi absently shredded the test paper.

"What about you?" Rei said. "You want to be normal more than any of us. What dream do you want to follow then?"

The blonde smiled faintly. "The same, of course. To marry Mamo-chan and be able to stay together. Everything else doesn't matter."

Rei got to her feet. "You should get home and get your things. We have to meet to study in an hour, and Ami-chan will be unhappy if you're late."

"Those entrance exams are making me miserable, and they're still months away."

The dark-haired girl laughed. "You'll be fine, Usagi."

The other girl waved as she headed off, and Rei walked to the shrine. First, her things were deposited in her room, and she changed to her miko's uniform. Once that was accomplished, she saw to her chairs.

Finally, her work was done, and there was still a little bit of time before the others arrived. She walked to the bells at the front and made a wish, praying for the safety of her friends. She walked to a tree nearby and tied the strip of paper to its branch.

When it erupted under her hand, Rei took several steps back. It formed into a female monster of some sort, and it looked at her hungrily.

It was too public a place, she realized. Anyone coming up the steps would see what was happening, and it might draw her grandfather and Yuuichiro. She had to lead it away so she could henshin and fight it. Rei turned and ran through the trees, heading for the back of the temple.

The creature was too fast. It flew after her and threw her into the side of the shrine. Its hands broke loose, but they turned to wood, holding Rei against the wall so she couldn't lose.

A woman with long red hair appeared. She called the creature a Daimon and ordered it to extract her pure heart- a heart that might be a "Talisman". Once she left, the Daimon bared a black star etched into its chest. A beam of energy flared and struck Rei, and she screamed.

Usagi, who was coming to join the study group, heard it, and she and Luna ran to investigate. Ducking behind a tree, they saw what was happening.

"A new enemy!" Luna hissed. "You have to henshin, Usagi-chan!"

The blonde nodded, pulling her broach out of her pocket. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

She was so afraid of what might happen to her best friend in the time it took for her transformation to be complete, but still she noticed a touch of weakness even in her powered form. Sailor Moon brushed it aside and faced the Daimon.

"Stop right there!" Its attack on Rei ceased as the monster turned on the new threat. "An agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon?" It repeated.

"I can't forgive you for attacking my pure-hearted friend!" the heroine shouted. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"A pure heart! That's what I want!" The Daimon's rope-like hair whipped around, encircling its opponent's legs. "Your fortune today is… very bad luck!"

Sailor Moon was hurled into a wall as the other three ran up.

"What's that monster?" Makoto demanded.

Minako's hands clenched to fists. "Youma?"

"Let's henshin and fight!" Ami said.

They drew their henshin wands, but the monster was faster.

"Your fortune today is…" Several small rods shot from an ornament atop her head, spreading to ropes as they flew at the girls. Each was thrown against a tree as the ropes tied them down, knocking the wands away. "Bad luck!"

That was enough for Sailor Moon. She forced herself back up, aching though the impact had left her. A threat to her friends was more important.

"Hey, annoyance," the Daimon called. "How do you want me to finish you?"

A rose pierced a section of her hair, distracting the creature long enough for the Moon Senshi to regain her composure. Tuxedo Kamen stood at the top of one of the sakura trees nearby.

"Who are you?" it demanded.

"In such pleasing sunshine, you are making trouble like a storm, nasty creature!" Not one of his best efforts. "Go away!"

"Do you want me to do your fortune telling too?" she asked, crumpling the beautiful flower.

The hero leapt down. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

She nodded. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

What happened next was not something she could have anticipated. The Daimon countered with an attack of its own, one that completely obliterated her Halation and threw her Scepter from her hand. Before she could recover and try again, it launched toward her, pinning her against a tree.

Its hands and feet detached to form manacles at her wrists and legs, but that wasn't enough. It bit down on her broach.

Abruptly, the Ginzuishou flared as if desperate before its light faded entirely. Sailor Moon's henshin was torn apart, slowly reforming into her civilian clothing. The broach fell, rolling to a stop not far from her feet, too far to reach while restrained.

"No, it's not possible!" she gasped.

"Sailor Moon…" Rei whispered.

"Usako!"

Another skein of rope caught Tuxedo Kamen in the chest, knocking him from the wall he had settled on after providing his distraction.

"Your fortune today is bad luck!"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

Luna and Artemis charged the Daimon, but were met with the same treatment. The poor cats laid huddled beneath a tree and didn't get up.

"Luna!"

"Artemis!"

"Any others? Now I can get the pure heart without interference."

She turned on Rei again- Rei, who was barely starting to regain her senses. Rei, who was so undeserving of the attack.

"Stop it!" Usagi yelled as the other girl stopped moving. "REI-CHAN! REI-CHAN! REI-CHAN!"

"Rei-chan!" the others shouted.

The miko was hanging limply against her restraints, and her eyes were blank. A crystal shaped like a many pointed star hovered in front of her.

"Rei-chan, come on, please! Rei-chan! REI-CHAN!"

Usagi struggled, remembering the conversation they had had only an hour before. _I'd like to do a lot of things. Singing, song writing, acting, travel. Almost anything, I guess. But most… I want to marry someone I love. I want that brilliant happiness you have with Mamoru-san. I guess it's what everyone really wants, right? Everyone wants that one person that's perfect for them._

The crystal floated away from Rei as she began to cry.

"In this pure heart, there must be a Talisman!" the Daimon declared as it snatched it up.

"Give it back! Give it back to her!" Usagi shrieked. "I won't forgive you…"

"Human beings! What a poor creature…"

A perfect orb of orange light struck, shaking the monster like a rag doll. The earth seemed to split under her feet. A second, this a beautiful blue, consumed it entirely as it screamed.

Moments later, all there was in the Daimon's spot was the tree Rei had watched become a monster. Everyone gasped. A small egg-like form pulled free of the trunk and fell to the ground. When it did, it broke, a small black wisp of smoke flying from it.

The remnants of the creature's attacks- the ropes and manacles- vanished, freeing the heroes. Rei crumpled to the ground.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Are you okay? Rei-chan!" Usagi demanded as she raced to the other girl.

"Rei-chan!" the others shouted.

They never noticed the two figures in the tree, examining the crystal of Rei's pure heart. One threw it back, concluding it wasn't what they were looking for.

The Senshi watched in amazement as its light flared and it reentered Rei's body. Once it had done so, the fiery Senshi's eyes opened.

"You're awake!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I…"

Tears welled in Usagi's eyes. "You got better!"

"Usagi!"

"Do you have any pains?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you having a hard time breathing?"

Only Luna and Artemis saw the mystery heroes leap out of the tree and vanish.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Do you feel itchy anywhere?"

"No…"

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"You can stop crying!"

Once everything was settled, they stood together to see what they knew of the attack.

"These new enemies seem to aim at those with pure hearts," Luna said.

"They said there was something called a Talisman within," Rei added.

Artemis nodded. "In addition, those mysterious two…"

"Another new war is going to start up again?" Usagi whispered.

88888888

AN: Fairly on par for the course so far. You'll see next chapter the necessity of including the story of the R movie. One last thing- the working title for this piece so far is 'Heartbound', as you can see, but it _is_ a working title only. I'm looking for better ideas. Now for the traditional review-begging: please please please review! You must know by now how much I want to hear your thoughts! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this took more time than I had hoped. For the record, I'm trying to update once a week. This won't always be possible, since real life has a tendency to get in the way, but I _am_ trying. Also, I get the impression that some of you expect more purpose behind the inclusion of the R movie plot than there is. It's revealed this chapter, so that'll clear up the confusion.

Disclaimer: No changes, I own nothing. Not even fan stuff. =(

88888888

_ Fighting, struggling. It's taking everything she has to hold the Ginzuishou steady. More to keep using its power. It shatters as they succeed, and she's gone._

_ Shattering, dead. Shatter. Shatterdeadshatterdeadshatter…_

88888888

Usagi managed to muffle her scream with her pillow this time, but it still woke Luna.

"Usagi-chan!" she meowed. "What's wrong?"

"That nightmare again," she answered as she lifted her face from the pillow. "Again and again and again. Every time I close my eyes."

"It's just stress," her guardian tried to assure her.

"Luna, it started before that Daimon attacked Rei-chan. There was no reason for me to be stressed. It means something. It has to."

The little cat sat up. "You can try telling me what it seems to focus on," she suggested.

"I already told you."

"I don't mean the entire thing, Usagi-chan. Is there a part that seems to be more important?"

"I don't think so."

Luna sighed. "I wasn't there, but I know something happened that you didn't tell me. Could that be what it's drawing your attention to?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "It… does seem to…" Her color drained. "Oh. Oh. The Ginzuishou. Luna, the Ginzuishou!"

"The Ginzuishou? What about it?"

"That's what we never told you," Usagi said feverishly as she grabbed her broach from next to her. "We beat Fiore and Kisenian, yes, but that didn't stop the asteroid. I had to use the Ginzuishou to alter its path so we would survive. Fiore had drained my energy, but I used it anyway."

She opened the top, revealing the dull gem. Luna looked at it, concerned. "Usagi, what happened?"

"About what you would expect. It was too much of a strain for it, and for me. I managed to stop the asteroid from hitting, but in the process I went too far and the Crystal shattered."

"If the Ginzuishou shattered, you should have died!"

"I did. Mamo-chan brought me back somehow. He hasn't said what happened, and I haven't asked. But it shattered, Luna. That Daimon must be the lowest class monster our new enemies have, but it was able to touch my broach and break my henshin. That shouldn't be possible."

"Unless the Ginzuishou was already too weak," Luna finished. "Oh, Selene. There is no way to make it recover from that, either. It has to do so in its own time."

Usagi nodded. "So what can I do? I don't think the Senshi will be enough to fight the Daimons. Sailor Moon has to be there too."

"I think it is highly unlikely that the Ginzuishou will be able to sustain a henshin after what has happened. I am sorry, Usagi-chan, but I doubt that you will be able to become Sailor Moon."

88888888

"Mamo-chan…"

"Hm?"

They were sitting in the park, trying to make sense of what had happened. They had already realized that the mysterious figures Luna had told Usagi about were Uranus and Neptune, but they were at a loss as to why they had kept their distance. Now she was telling him about the problem with the Ginzuishou.

"Mamo-chan, I don't think I can henshin anymore."

He sat back against the bench and looked over at her. "Have you tried?"

"No. I don't think it's a good idea for me to use the Ginzuishou unless it's absolutely necessary. What if I can't, though? What happens if someone's attacked and I can't save them?"

"We've gone over this," he reminded gently. "_If_ something happens, it's not your fault. You can't be held accountable for what others do, Usako. As long as you've done your best, no one can blame you."

"I'd blame me."

He pulled her close against him. "I know you would. I can't make it better. I wish I could, but I will say that I'll be there any way that I can. You're not alone in this. Even if you can't become Sailor Moon, the rest of us will keep fighting."

"How is Kunzite?"

"He says he's completely healed. Minako-chan says he's still very tender in the ribs and is slower than usual. She wants him to stay out of any warrior business for at least another week."

"Can we spare him if another Daimon attacks?"

"I don't know, but Fiore hurt him badly. I have to agree with Minako-chan."

She stared at the ground. "If we're in trouble, he'll come anyway. He must consider two weeks long enough."

Mamoru nodded. "Most likely. It's not in his nature to sit by idly when there is something he can do."

"He could be hurt again."

"He understands that."

"I know. I just…"

"You just can't stand it if someone is hurt," he finished. "No matter what."

"I have to be able to henshin," Usagi whispered. "If I can't, so many people will suffer. Uranus and Neptune gave back Rei-chan's heart crystal, or she would have died. What if the new enemy had gotten it?"

Mamoru got to his feet. "Worrying about it won't solve anything. Let's go. I have something to show you."

"Show me?" she asked. An instant later, she tripped and wound up crumpled against his chest. "…Sorry."

"No problem," he assured her. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I don't mind catching you."

Usagi blushed faintly. "So what are you going to show me?"

"Just come on."

He led her to an abandoned house, ducking through a hole in the fence. She hesitated before following.

"What is this place?"

"A girl in the neighborhood comes here a lot. I saw her leaving once and asked, so she showed me." He held up a kitten. "See?"

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed. "Are there more?"

He nodded. "A lot of homeless cats stay here."

Glancing up, Usagi smiled. "Where are they?"

"Inside, but there's… more."

"More?"

"They're going to tear this house down."

"That's horrible!"

Mamoru sighed. "Yeah, it is. These cats will have no place to go again."

"Maybe we could find them homes?"

"Where?" he asked. "I can't have pets and you already have Luna. Doesn't Shingo hate cats?"

"The other girls could take them," Usagi suggested. "Maybe not Mina, since she has Artemis and her parents aren't really around, but Rei-chan has that big temple they could live at. Ami-chan loves cats."

"Don't make any decisions without consulting them," he warned.

"I know. We could call them? They can see for themselves."

"You get lectured every time you use the communicator so idly."

She shrugged. "It's just… I have to feel like I'm helping somehow if…"

"Hey. We're not thinking about that, remember? Everything will be fine."

"Still. I'll call them. It won't hurt anything, right?"

She flipped the device open and placed the call as Mamoru looked around.

"Something's wrong," he said.

"What?"

"I don't know. I hear someone running."

A little girl darted past, a few kittens following in her wake. She ran straight into the house crying.

"She's upset," Usagi murmured. "I should try talking to her."

They walked in as well, but jerked back as one when they heard the glass doors slam open. Peering around the corner, they saw the monster staring balefully as the child.

"Daimon!" she hissed.

"How long until the Senshi get here?"

"Not soon enough. I have to do something!"

He glanced at it again. "Usako, that thing is easily taller and stronger than you. What will you do if your henshin doesn't work?"

"It doesn't matter. I have to try."

Mamoru pivoted. "Don't!"

"I have to! MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Nothing. Unlike before, the henshin did not blossom only to crumple under attack. The Ginzuishou remained entirely unresponsive.

"No," she whispered. "Mamo-chan, that girl… I can't let her be hurt."

"I'll do my best until the others arrive," he assured her. "We'll protect her. Stay here, please. I don't want you to be hurt either."

He was Tuxedo Kamen an instant later and leapt into the Daimon's view. It was some sort of cat, but it seemed to be made of puzzle pieces. It hissed at him, but his Smoking Bomber barreled into it and threw it into the wall. Fortunately, the Senshi had made good time and arrived moments later.

"What's happening?" Minako demanded. "We heard Tuxedo Kamen-sama's attack. Why aren't you henshined?"

"It didn't work," Usagi whispered. "I can't henshin, Minako-chan. You have to do something!"

She nodded, taking charge. "Henshin!" she ordered. "There's a civilian in trouble and Tuxedo Kamen-sama is out there alone."

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!" 

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!"

The Senshi ran to join the battle. Mars and Jupiter combined attacks, but the Daimon- Usagi decided its name was probably Nekonneru, since it kept repeating that- deflected it back against the warriors. The force of the electrified fire hurled them back against the wall. Tuxedo Kamen evaded the blast, but he was distracted trying to help the Senshi.

Nekonneru turned back to its original victim, now fainted on the ground. Baring a black star tattoo on its thigh, the beam struck the girl in the chest and succeeded in ripping free her Pure Heart Crystal.

Like before, the orbs of light smashed into it immediately after, jolting the crystal from its hold. The puzzle fell to pieces, and the two examined the extracted essence of a child's pure heart. Seemingly satisfied it wasn't what they sought, the taller figure tossed it back, and they turned to go.

"Wait!" Venus cried as the Daimon began to reform. "You're Senshi, too!"

"This is your battle, not ours. We didn't come to be part of your team."

"That doesn't mean you can't help!" Jupiter hissed as she attempted to shift her weight. One leg had taken the brunt of the assault, and it wobbled beneath her when she managed to stand. "People could be killed!"

"Destroying these things is a task for you. We're only interested in the Talismans."

Uranus and Neptune vanished, leaving the injured Senshi with a now revitalized Nekonneru.

It attacked them again, leaving the girls in a heap on the ground.

Usagi shook her head. "I have to do something!"

She leapt at it, but she too was thrown to the side like so much garbage. When it turned on her, she was only spared injury by Tuxedo Kamen taking the blow in her stead.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"Run away," he murmured, one hand pressed against his badly bruised ribs. "Get out of here, Usako!"

"I can't leave all of you here. You'll die!"

"Usako-"

"No! I won't let you be hurt for me any more!"

A flash of brilliant light pulsed around them, blinding the Daimon as it twisted around the lovers.

_You have proven your bravery again, my sweet daughter._

"Mother?"

"Queen Serenity…" Tuxedo Kamen whispered.

_This scepter was created by your love for each other when you were officially betrothed. I kept it, knowing a time would come when you might have need of it. That time has come. It will give you power in the Ginzuishou's stead, until such time that the Crystal has been restored to its former glory. _

A long pink rod, topped with a golden crown and a flawlessly red heart, spun into being before them.

_It is the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. Take it, my precious girl. Defend your friends, your love, and your world._

"What do I do, Mother?"

_Just take it. You will know the rest._

Usagi's fingers curled slowly along its handle. As they did, her broach flared and changed, turning to a red heart similar to the one topping this new weapon.

"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Her henshin wasn't the same. It felt different, brighter. She knew the instant the Ginzuishou withdrew into the depths of her, leaving the power of the new scepter to sustain her. It was all right, though- the Spiral Heart Moon Rod was alive with old, powerful magic. It wasn't like the Ginzuishou was gone entirely, either. It would be there when she needed it.

And she was Sailor Moon! She hated being a warrior, to the depths of her soul hated it, but she hated risking the ones she loved more. The weapon in her hand blazed to life.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

A swirl of red hearts poured from the rod as she spun around, coalescing into a large one that struck the Daimon and shattered. As it did, Nekonneru shouted "Lovely!" and was gone. A simple puzzle with an image of a brown and white calico cat was all that remained. The Daimon egg emerged from it and broke.

88888888

The little girl, Miharu, was playing with the cats as the various heroes looked on. Ami was wrapping a bandage around Makoto's injured leg, and Usagi gently did the same for Mamoru's ribs. The others were tidying up various minor scrapes and bruises, injuries that wouldn't last more than a day with their healing.

"So what about all the cats?" Minako asked.

"Well," Usagi began, "I thought each of you could take some of them."

"WHAT?" the others said together.

"I'm joking. I contacted the nearest no-kill shelter and asked for them to be taken in as soon as possible. They'll be put up for adoption once they've been checked by the shelter's vets."

"Usagi…" Rei growled. "Don't scare us again."

She sighed. "Are you referring to the battle or the cats?"

"Both."

The blonde stared hard at the bandages for several moments before speaking again. "I've made some important decisions we need to discuss."

"So tell us," Ami said mildly.

"It has to be all of us. Kunzite, too. This will affect everyone."

"You're making me worried, Usagi," Rei commented.

"It's not bad. I think it isn't, anyway."

Minako sighed. "We should go to his house, then. He said he wasn't working today, so he'll be there."

They walked in companionable silence to the house of businessman Takeda Keiji. Fortunately, it wasn't far. Minako pulled Usagi and Mamoru to the side as they reached the entrance.

"Give me a few minutes first."

Mamoru raised one brow. "Doing something we wouldn't approve of?"

"No…"

"Minako-chan…" Usagi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"He has nightmares," the other blonde admitted flatly. "Bad ones, all the time. Especially since he's still weak from his wounds. I know he doesn't want anyone else to see him that way."

"He's having nightmares too?"

"Too? Usagi-chan, has Rei-chan seen something she isn't telling us?"

"She's seen something, but she doesn't understand it. I've had nightmares a lot these past few weeks myself."

"Then you understand," Mina said, relieved. "Just give me a few minutes, okay? He can be… difficult… as he wakes up."

"He hasn't hurt you?" Mamoru asked.

"No, though it's been close a few times. He recognizes my presence enough that even asleep he'll try not to harm me." She turned and let herself into the house before they could argue, all but running through the halls to reach his room.

He was in the half-state between his human self and his Shitennou self, wearing the appearance of Kunzite but not his power. He wasn't moving, so she hoped he might be sleeping peacefully for once.

"What is it, Mina?"

"You're awake," she realized. "Have you slept at all?"

"Some." He sat up, brushing back his tousled hair.

"Nightmares again?"

"No. I did not sleep long enough for that."

The girl frowned. "You need to sleep more, or those wounds will never finish healing."

"They are healed. I do not know why you insist I maintain my distance; you could have used my help today."

"Maybe," she admitted. "We just want to be sure you've made a full recovery."

"I am well, Mina," he assured her. "There is no need to fret so. Now, what brings you here? I thought you and the others would be studying again."

"Usagi-chan said she needs to talk to all of us, so after the battle we came here. We're not intruding, are we?"

"Not at all. If you will allow me a minute's privacy, I will dress and join everyone in the sitting room."

"Sure," Mina agreed, heading out.

It really only took a minute's time for Kunzite to change to black slacks and a buttoned white shirt, and a few moments more to set his hair to order. Since they were staying within the privacy of his house, he did not bother to alter his appearance.

"So what is this important announcement, Usagi-hime?" he asked as he reached the room.

She stood up. "Can I talk to you first?"

Kunzite inclined his head. "Certainly. We may speak on the patio."

He led her out a sliding glass door to his backyard. The large wooden deck was polished to the gleam, and the surrounding lawn was pristine and healthy.

"Your work obviously pays well."

"It does, but I do not think that you wish to discuss my employment. Something is troubling you?"

Usagi sighed. "Mina told Mamo-chan and I about your nightmares. Are you really all right?"

He studied her. "I see. Mina is that afraid, then."

"Are you surprised?"

"That she was frightened? No. When we are alone, she does nothing to conceal her emotions. I am surprised that she has told you so soon, however."

"You must have known she would say something eventually."

"Yes, I suppose I did. What do you need to know?"

"Are you all right?" Usagi asked. "I mean really. I don't need to hear the automatic yes. If you're not, someone could be hurt."

Kunzite did not reply immediately. "A part of me feels I should be insulted that you would ask. Regardless of the difficulties I might face privately, I would not allow a team member to be injured for it. The rest of me understands your concern. I do not think I will become careless."

"You still haven't answered the question."

He sighed. "No, I am not 'all right'. I am sure Mina told you that the nightmares are escalating. They are bearable, but it becomes tiring. However, should I believe that I am a liability, I will withdraw at once."

"What would that help?" she demanded. "Your powers are absolutely needed, Kunzite. _I_ don't think you'll be a liability, no matter how bad it gets. I think that when it really matters, you'll be able to pull through, because you always do."

"What could I accomplish if I am too weak to battle?" One hand curled around the patio's railing, tightening until his knuckles turned white. "We do not know the extent to which our enemies will go. If they were to capture me, I am alone. I would be an easy target."

"You were never an easy target. You're not alone, Kunzite. You have Minako-chan and Mamo-chan. The Shitennou might not be with you in body, but their spirits aren't trapped anymore. Can't that be enough?"

"I am… trying."

"That's all I'm asking. Just try, okay? For your sake as much as anyone's."

"If that is your wish," he replied. "Is there anything else?"

Usagi shook her head. "That's it. We should go back to the others."

Kunzite nodded. "Very well. I am told you have an urgent announcement."

"It's more an idea?"

His lips twitched. "Do you fear our disapproval?"

"Maybe a little. I think it's important, but the rest of you might not agree with me."

He opened the door, stepping aside to pass through. "I am sure we will all endeavor to listen with open minds."

"Thanks."

The others had ranged in a loose circle around the room. Kunzite slid onto the couch beside Mina, who immediately took his hand and held it tightly. Usagi went to stand by Mamoru, seated in an armchair nearby.

"So what's this big secret?" Makoto asked with a smile.

"I-"

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Rei chided. "Spit it out."

"Everyone, please," Ami said with a quelling look. "Let her talk."

"Thanks, Ami-chan." Usagi looked around at everyone. "First, I just want to say that I'm not making a decision, really. It's a suggestion. If we do it, it'll be because you choose to agree with me."

"I'm worried again," Rei murmured to Mamoru. He nodded in response.

Minako frowned. "What's so important that it requires all of us to decide?"

"I-" She took a deep breath and started again. "I want us to go public."

88888888

AN: Hehe, cliffhanger already. It's not really a massive one (or is it?) but hopefully it'll prompt more reviews. I know a lot of the readers for this series might not have seen this is being posted yet, but I was hoping for more feedback than 2 reviews on the intro to the story. So, review please. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Still not getting a lot of reviews. I guess a lot of the readers for this series hasn't found this yet. Anyway. I know I left last chapter at a cliffhanger of sorts, so I felt obligated to get this next one out soon. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Still no ownership.

88888888

"WHAT?" Four voices shouted at her at once. Kunzite looked shocked for a moment before he settled back to wait out the yelling. Mamoru was clearly surprised but didn't say anything.

"HOW IS THAT CONCEIVABLY A GOOD IDEA?" Rei demanded. "IT'S NOT! IT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA!"

"I-"

"How can we protect you if you're exposing us?" Mina wanted to know.

"If you'd let me explain-"

"Really, Usagi," Ami said disapprovingly.

Rei kept shouting and Mina kept peppering her with sharp questions. Usagi tried to be heard over the noise, but sounded like no more than a whisper in a storm.

Makoto abruptly whistled, the sharp sound cutting through the racket. "She's trying to talk. Give her breathing space."

Rei and Mina stepped back, as much out of shock as obedience.

Usagi nodded. "Thanks, Mako-chan. Can I finish what I was saying now?"

"No," Rei huffed as she dropped into her seat again, "but you're going to anyway."

"I don't want to reveal our civilian identities," she explained, earning several gentle sighs of relief. "I want us, _as Senshi_, to talk to the press."

Ami frowned, tilting her head to one side quizzically. "Why?" 

"To prove we exist."

"Everyone in Tokyo knows we exist," Makoto observed.

"Do they, though?" Kunzite asked. He sat forward, folding his fingers beneath his chin. "Magic is not easy to accept by those that do not have it. Perhaps those we have influenced directly acknowledges us and our power, but there are many more that have never crossed our paths. They may claim that they believe in us, but they do not truly."

Minako considered, sitting back down now as well. "Go on."

"I could've finished by now if you had let me continue instead of shouting."

Each girl was smiling a little apologetically. "Well, you could have worded it better," Ami said.

"Probably. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare everyone."

"You were saying?" Makoto prompted.

"I want us to go to a television station- maybe the one that was attacked while we were fighting Ali and En?- and do interviews. I realized today just how lucky we've been to always be near the site of an attack. We can't count on that to last forever."

Ami nodded. "In retrospect, the probability of being consistently in a close physical demographic with a target or operation is very slim."

"Exactly. So I was hoping you could create a hotline wired to your computer, Ami-chan, so we can get word of attacks easily. And I want each of us to give an interview."

"Each?" Kunzite asked.

"Well. Maybe not you or Mamo-chan. Your glamour still isn't up to par, so you might not be safe."

"If you go, I go," Mamoru interrupted.

"I wouldn't go alone," Usagi countered. "None of us would; it would too easy for us to be ambushed."

"We should go in pairs at least," Minako murmured.

She nodded. "I was hoping you could make the arrangements, Ami-chan."

The blue-haired girl looked up at her best friend. "Me? Are you sure?"

"You would have to coordinate the hotline and make the arrangements necessary to keep us safe, after all. It would make sense if you took point on this."

"You want me to be the team's media liaison."

"Why not?" Rei reluctantly agreed. "You know the details and things like that better than any of us. If anyone could pull it off, it would be you."

Ami considered. "I'll want to look around first. Kunzite-san, do you have any way for me to go around without drawing attention to myself?"

He nodded. "I can provide you with a letter saying you are doing research for a school assignment. As the station in question is owned by one of my companies, there will be no trouble."

"I guess we'll go," Makoto suggested. "We can do some practice tests before you join us, Ami-chan."

"Do we have to?" Usagi asked, wrinkling her nose.

88888888

The front desk proved no difficulty once Ami produced the letter Kunzite had given her. When they offered her an escort, she decided to accept.

A young man jogged into the lobby, juggling an armful of books and smiling. "Mizuno Ami-san?"

She rose from the bench, slipping her notebook into her bag. "Yes?"

"My name is Yukimura Zane. I have a temporary internship here, so today I am your tour guide."

Ami studied him curiously. His smile was full of laughter, and he had lovely bright green eyes behind slender reading glasses. His mussed blond hair fell to his collar. Normally someone so handsome would render her immediately uncomfortable, but something of his affable nature- and his books- set her at ease. He just seemed familiar.

"Zane?"

"My mother is American," Zane replied. "She wanted me to have an American name."

"Well, I appreciate you taking the time," she answered.

"It's no trouble. What do you wish to see?"

"How many studios are there here?"

"For live broadcast or for filming?"

"Broadcast, I think."

"Four. The primary news studio is the largest. The others are used for talk shows or the like."

"What shows would do a live interview?"

He drummed his fingers against the top book. "Most interviews are recorded. I think any done live would be breaking news, so it might interrupt regular programs."

"Could I see the broadcasting studios, please?"

"Of course. None are currently in use, though a few are preparing for later." He led her through the maze of corridors. "What project are you researching, if I may ask?"

"It's business training. We need to simulate a product or entertainment and its production stages. I thought mine might be a television piece."

"Really? I would have imagined your choice might be a book." He smiled crookedly, laughing a little. "I'm being judgmental. I do apologize."

Ami shrugged. "Your impression was correct, but I thought that I might learn more from the assignment if I chose to travel beyond my comfort zone."

So Yukimura Zane led her through the various studios and without being prompted included a basic rundown of the security on the building, adding that a business involving celebrities had to be sure of the safety in the area. When they ran into a few television icons, he introduced her to them, and they responded to his efforts with good cheer. At last they wended their way back to the lobby.

"I think that would be everything."

"I really appreciate you taking the time to do this."

"It was no trouble at all," he assured her. "I was able to deliver everything while we looked about, so I am completely finished for the afternoon. Would you care for something to drink? I have not shown you the commissary."

"Thank you, but I should probably be going. I have homework to do still."

"Do you need help? I know I am young, but I graduated high school last month and I enjoy helping others."

"You can't be much older than I am, and you've graduated?"

Again, his bright smile lit his face. "I don't like to brag, but I was a sort of child prodigy. My parents are researchers, so I felt I had no real choice. I certainly have no objections, though, since I enjoy learning."

"Some other time?" Ami suggested. "I do need to go, but you might have more luck with my friends than I do. They can be hopeless about their schoolwork."

He laughed. "Certainly. I will be here, after all. One last thing, though. You were given a letter by Takeda Keiji-sama?"

Ami blinked and nodded. "Yes, he is close to my best friend's boyfriend."

Zane sighed. "He is almost a hero around this place."

"Do you know why?"

"He never said?"

"He is a very private man."

"Takeda-sama inherited his first company, a small textile factory, upon the death of his father, Takeda Shuichiro. At first, there was no word from Takeda-sama, so the company simply continued as it had under the management of his father. It continued in such a way for a year before Takeda-sama returned one day saying he had been traveling. Upon his return, he quickly brought the company to order and began to spread to other businesses. In the few months since he took charge, he has gained ownership or partial ownership of more than fifty other businesses while also managing a legal firm he started."

"That is a lot to accomplish in a few short months," Ami observed.

"There are rumors that something changed him during the year he was gone. He is even more distant than he was when he worked under his father, but he is a very fair and patient taskmaster."

For Ami, who knew at least part of 'Takeda Keiji's' recent history, the year no one had heard from him would undoubtedly be the year Kunzite spent in the clutches of the Dark Kingdom. It was easy to understand that he would have changed.

"The loss of his parents must have been difficult for him," she said finally.

Zane nodded, toying with one of his unruly curls. "Still, he is very impressive to have done so much in so little time. I wish I could meet him."

Ami smiled. "Perhaps sometime I will arrange for him to come here so you may. I'm sure he would be impressed with your enthusiasm."

His smile and laugh followed her out of the building as the Senshi of Knowledge thoughtfully retraced her steps. Standing on the steps of his house, she gazed up at it. Moments later, the door opened and he stepped out, dressed in an elegant suit, briefcase in hand.

Kunzite, in his civilian identity, raised one brow but gave no other impression of surprise. "I did not expect you to return, Lady Mercury."

"Ami," she corrected automatically.

He inclined his head. "Ami-sama. Did you need something?"

"Are the others still here?"

"They took a bus to Rei-sama's shrine shortly upon your departure, though I suspect you already know this."

"Well, yes. I wanted a moment to talk to you, but I see you're heading out."

"A small problem has arisen at my firm, but I have the time if it is pressing." 

"It's not really. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Kunzite-san."

"Keiji," he corrected, though for a moment she would have sworn he was amused.

"Keiji-san," she confirmed. "I'll just go. The others must be wondering where I am."

He gestured to a sleek black car on his driveway. "I will drive you to Hikawa Shrine. You can ask your questions on the way."

"I- thank you."

"I assure you, it is no trouble." He unlocked the doors of the sports car and slipped gracefully into the driver's seat as she sat next to him. "What is it you wished to know?"

"I went to the television station," she began. "When I gave the receptionist your letter, they sent an intern to be my guide. He seemed to admire you and said he wished he could meet you."

"I do not often take the time to deal personally with the station. Perhaps I will sometime soon. That was what you wanted to speak to me about?"

"… No, not really. I wanted to ask you about the other Shitennou."

It was only because she was looking for some sign of his reaction that she noticed when his grip on the steering wheel abruptly tightened. "I see. Is there any reason in particular?"

"I guess the intern reminded me a little of Zoisite. It occurs to me that if we were wrong about you, we might have been wrong about the others. You knew them best, so I thought you might be willing to talk about them. If you don't, that's fine."

They were at a stoplight, and Kunzite's eyes closed for a moment. "I am not sure you truly wish to know."

"I was just curious." Ami stared down at her lap. "Never mind; it's not important."

His gaze slid to her for a moment. "If you did not consider it important for whatever reason, you would not have asked. I suppose I was startled that you would ask at all." Traffic began to move again, so his focus returned to the road. "Did you wish to know about the others in general, or of Zoisite particularly?"

"I… Zoisite," she said in a half-whisper. Voice growing strong again, she continued. "He was like me, wasn't he?"

"Very much so. Zoisite's position within the Shitennou was identical to yours within the Senshi. He was our tactician and strategist, as well, as a particularly gifted medic. While each of us can use the various elements, his particular inclination was to ice, just as yours is. Of course, we could hardly compete with you or the others on that front."

"You were… close… to Zoisite?"

"You are thinking of our uncomfortable situation whilst in the Dark Kingdom. I assure you, without the influence of Beryl's brainwashing, we were never so inclined. I have and always will be completely devoted to Minako, regardless of her incarnation or mine. However, I was indeed very close to Zoisite. He, more than even Endymion-sama, was a brother to me."

"What was he like?" she asked.

"He was not too dissimilar from Jadeite. Both were very lively and good spirited, though Zoisite still had a sense of reservation that Jadeite did not. He spoke formally even to those who knew him well, but he was quick to smile or to laugh. He was not able to compete with us on a purely physical level, which I think vexed him from time to time, but he found his way through the use of his other skills- his speed and his agility, both mental and physical. Your reserve is greater than his, but you still remind me of him."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was the best of us. Perhaps that is why Beryl's brainwashing twisted him so."

"Better even than you?" she asked with a hint of humor.

"Always."

He pulled the car to the curb before the shrine steps, and Ami climbed out. Before shutting the door, she studied his face. There was a trace of pain and weariness in his eyes, but she thought perhaps the telling had eased whatever grief he felt over their absence.

"Will you tell me about Nephrite and Jadeite someday?"

"Perhaps. For now, join your friends. I will return in a few hours to discuss your opinions regarding the interviews."

Ami shut the door and watched him drive away before climbing the steps. The others were on the grass nearby, books spread around them but no one looking at them. Each was lying on her back instead, staring up into the tree's branches. Mina turned her head enough to meet the blue-haired girl's eyes.

"Kunzite brought you?" she asked. "I heard his car."

Ami knew as well as the others that she would have recognized his presence from more than that, but didn't say so. "Yes, he was kind enough to drive me and said he would be here in a few hours to discuss our next steps." She sat down between Rei and Makoto and pulled her various text and notebooks from her bag, stacking them neatly before her. "Did everyone complete at least one practice exam?"

"We did the one from last year," Usagi said grudgingly.

She nodded, taking charge. "All right. We'll go over each question and its potential pitfalls, as well as various mnemonic devices to ensure the same mistakes aren't made again."

The others' groans echoed over the grounds.

88888888

"We should go in together the first time, even if only Sailor Moon is doing an interview."

Makoto's suggestion hung over the general murmur in the room as various ideas were considered and discarded.

Ami heard her and looked over. "If we're all there, they'll want to speak with all of us."

"Maybe, but they wouldn't dare mob all five of us together. If it's only one or two, interest might override their sense. We can offer a photo shoot as a promotional for the rest of the interviews. Real, clear pictures of each of us would be a major incentive for them."

Now Rei tuned in. "It has potential, but then all of us are gathered in one place and ripe for an attack."

"So Tuxedo Kamen-sama and Kunzite stay somewhere nearby and keep an eye out. Besides, this new enemy seems to be after specific targets, and even if we end up on their list it won't be while we're henshined."

"What will Uranus and Neptune think of this?" Minako asked. "Or Pluto?"

"Pluto won't interfere unless she thinks we're ruining the timeline," Usagi contributed.

"And where Uranus and Neptune are concerned, we're not on the same team," Mamoru said. "They made that abundantly clear last time."

"What do you think, Kunzite?"

"My opinion in this is of little concern, Mina. I am not to take part."

Usagi studied him. "Did you want to?"

He considered, and they all realized in that moment how still he was. They fidgeted or moved around, but he was perfectly motionless save for breath and blinking. "No, I do not. I have little desire for that sort of attention, and I am aware that my glamour might prove insufficient under such scrutiny."

Ami nodded. "I've set up a hotline already. It will relay the information directly to my computer and will be completely untraceable."

"Do we go in together or not?" Makoto wanted to know.

Mina smiled. "We go in together. After all, we fight together, bleed together, and cry together. We can stand together now."

"When do we do this?" Usagi asked.

"When will you be ready?" Ami said.

"Never," she answered ruefully.

Soft laughter filled the room.

"We won't do anything until you're comfortable with it," Mamoru assured her.

She shook her head. "If we're really going to do this, we should do it before I get scared and change my mind. It's really become important that people know about us and know we can be trusted, since so many will be under attack. It's not like the energy thieving, where it might hurt but they would recover. These enemies would kill them."

"Then we should go now," Rei said. Everyone nodded. "How do we do this?"

"I cannot teleport everyone," Kunzite warned.

"We'll teleport ourselves." Ami's voice was firm.

Usagi got to her feet. "Then we should do that. Ami-chan, provide the destination. MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!"

They formed their ring, hands clasped. Mercury took point, eyes closed as she focused on the studio she had chosen. Her research had indicated that a few staff would be on hand, and it would be all but ready for use. The ring flashed their rainbow shine, and they were there.

The workers in the room turned as the wave of light washed around them and immediately gaped. One, a young woman with a bit more sense, ran from the room calling for those Mercury recognized as the main anchors of the news programs.

A tall, thin woman with sharp green eyes and a tailored suit in the same shade strode into the room, the other on her heels. She extended her hand to Sailor Moon, eyes glittering. "Akiyama Chiya, lead anchor of the eleven o'clock news. You are the Sailor Senshi."

"We are," the Moon Senshi answered. "I am Sailor Moon."

The others introduced themselves as the anchor raked them with her gaze.

"And what brings the legendary Sailor Senshi here?"

Mercury took charge. "We're here to provide necessary information to the public."

"Why this station?"

"There was an attack here about two months ago. We are offering to do interviews as a sort of recompense for the damages and the injury to your staff."

"I wasn't aware the Sailor Senshi cared about the damages done."

"We care," Mercury said softly. "There's just not much we can do about it. However," and her voice was brisk and strident now, "if you cannot accept our reasons for approaching you, we can go elsewhere."

"There's no need for that." Akiyama studied them. "What are the conditions?"

"We'll speak one at a time, each in a separate interview. We demand absolute respect of our privacy in matters of our personal lives, and that we will not be followed as we leave. We'll know if someone does, and if it happens we'll do something about it. There are some questions we can't or won't answer, either for our sakes or the sake of the battle."

"That seems fair. Hisa!" The young woman that had run for her stepped up. "What program is in the next time slot?"

"_Jump Up!_ It's a repeat tonight."

"Excellent. Cut it."

"I- I'm sorry?" the girl stammered.

"Cut it," Akiyama repeated. "We'll be having an exclusive live interview."

"The executive office-"

"The executive office will prefer this. See it done in time." Hisa scurried off as Akiyama looked over the five girls. "Which of you is first?"

"I am," Sailor Moon said. "We also decided you could have a photo shoot after to use as promotion for the other interviews."

"I see." She did a slow survey. "Well, there's hardly a need to send you for makeup, and if we were to change your hair you might not be recognized. All you need is a microphone. Will the rest of you be staying?"

"We'll be here as long as she is," Venus answered.

"There's an observation room to the side there."

"One of us will stay. We won't be in the way."

"Is that one of your conditions?"

All four Guardian Senshi nodded at once.

Hisa dashed back in and whispered in Akiyama's ear. The anchor listened with a slight smile.

"The executive board wishes to offer you a contract for regular appearances."

"No," Mercury said at once. "We don't want to be paid or under obligation, since we have so much else we have to do. We'll do this when we choose, and this set of interviews will be the only exclusive offer. After that any addresses we have for the press will be done as a conference."

She lifted one brow but didn't argue. "There are rumors of other Sailor Senshi. Will they be doing interviews as well?"

"We personally only know of three others, and it is unlikely they will choose to."

"They're not part of the team?"

"We're affiliated," Sailor Moon said flatly. "They operate independently."

"Well, we have two minutes and they have the set arranged already. If you allow Daichi-" she indicated a young man surrounded by various technological paraphernalia- "to equip you with a microphone, we'll be ready to begin."

Daichi set the small device neatly in place against her collar and attached the battery pack to her back bow. With thirty seconds until they went on air, she took a seat on a large blue chair across from Akiyama, who was having some last minute touchups done.

"Ten seconds to air! Nine, eight, seven…"

The last counts were done silently, and Akiyama directed a megawatt smile into the camera.

"This is Akiyama Chiya, with a very special surprise tonight. We're joined in the studio by none other than the legendary Sailor Senshi."

The view panned to Sailor Moon, who kept her smile smaller and quieter. She could practically hear the phones start ringing in houses across the city.

"This is Sailor Moon, reputedly the leader of the Sailor Senshi. So, _what_ are you?"

"What am I?" she repeated with a nervous laugh. "That would be a difficult one to start with. I guess the simplest version would be that I started out a normal human girl until I abruptly discovered I had superpowers."

"And what prompted the discovery?"

"Need. There was an attack, and no one else was around to deal with it. Sailor Venus preceded me, but she was in London at the time."

"And what exactly was the nature of the attack?"

"The first one? It was a creature of our first enemy, called _youma_, that specialized in stealing human life energy. It used a jewelry store as a base of operations and lured people in with low prices. Those that wore the gems were drained of that energy."

"Enemies? How many 'enemies' have there been?"

"Well, we're on the… fourth?"

"Four?"

Sailor Moon counted them off on her fingers. "The Dark Kingdom, the Makaiju aliens, the Black Moon Clan, and now… well, now we really don't know who they are. There was also a one-off, but it was an isolated incident."

"Tell us a little more. Specifics are helpful."

"Well, as I just said, the first encounter we had was with the Dark Kingdom. Primarily they were energy thieves attempting to awaken a malevolent being, with a secondary goal of finding the Silver Crystal."

"The Silver Crystal being…?"

"The Silver Crystal is a crystal of incredibly potent moon magic."

"Moon magic?"

"Energy particularly compatible with mine, since I'm Sailor Moon. In my hands, it would be even more powerful than it is alone."

"Where is it now?"

"Hidden. Too many of our enemies have wanted to use it for their own purposes."

"So you hid it?"

"Yes. I guarantee you it won't be easily found."

"What about the next enemy? The… Makaiju aliens, you said?"

"They operated through creatures called Cardians, again to steal energy. Unlike the Dark Kingdom, that was where their ambition ended. They weren't interested in malevolent entities or world domination."

"And after that?"

"The Black Moon Clan. This is where we run into another world domination/destruction end goal. Their operations focused on imbuing various locations with negative energy, often resulting in darker personalities of those in the affected area."

"Where are all these bad people coming from?"

"Next question."

"You can't say?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Surely the public has a right to know."

"Nope."

"Even though we're the ones paying the price of these mysterious enemies' goals?"

"You're paying the price?" she repeated. "_You?_ Do you have any idea what this fighting could do to us, has done to us? We've nearly died to keep _you_ safe. It's because we're constantly watching and stepping in that no civilians have died."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"And… now? What's happening now that you and the other Sailor Senshi abruptly felt the urge to come forward?"

"We really don't know the final goals for our new enemy, or even what their plans are, but we know one thing: they're after people with pure hearts, and that could mean a lot of things. Mostly, it means that we have no easy way to know where they'll strike next, and we realized that we need a way for the people to reach us."

"And how do they do that?'

"Sailor Mercury established a special hotline that will reach us immediately. Just call the basic emergency number and add 736744- that is to say, SENSHI. Tell us where the attack is and what's happening and at least one of us will be there as soon as possible."

"So, tell us about all the Senshi. Sailor Mercury, for example."

"Mercury is the brains of our group and her magic is primarily ice-based. Other details, you'd be better off asking her directly. Barring any outstanding circumstances, she should be the next one you can interview."

"And the others?"

"Mars was next after Mercury. She's psychic and the warrior of fire. Jupiter is our strength and favors electrical based attacks, though she has the potential for earth and plant based powers as well. Venus was really the first of us and is the _de jure_ leader. She uses love based magic."

"Love based?"

"Again, you'd do best to ask her if you want specifics of her particular powers."

"What do you do, then?"

"As things stand, I'm the most powerful of us. Our powers grow through personal harrowing experiences, and I've run into a lot of them. So, I'm generally responsible for destroying whatever monster is wreaking havoc."

"How do you do that?"

"Through various weapons." She touched one gloved hand to the cool metal of her tiara. "This was actually the first one I used. After that, I've had a variety of wands that are more powerful."

"Could you demonstrate?"

"Not with those, no. They're too powerful, and the camera would be essentially blinded by the light that goes with it. With my tiara? Sure, if you have a dress form or mannequin."

"Excellent. Someone find the girl a mannequin."

One of the interns hurriedly wheeled one onto the set before scrambling off again. Sailor Moon got to her feet and sized it up.

"Normally our enemies are human-sized and shaped, at least in approximation. Sometimes we run into monsters that are larger. When I practice, it's generally with a humanoid figure like this."

"You practice?"

"Don't soldiers do drills before they go into battle? We practice, particularly after we find a new power in ourselves."

"So what does the tiara do?"

"It'll get hot and sharp, and I throw it like you might throw a Frisbee. You might want to move back some."

Everyone backed away several paces, leaving a clear field around Sailor Moon and the mannequin. 

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

The golden disc shot forward, cutting deep into the material of the figure before returning to its place on Sailor Moon's forehead.

"Against monsters, it'll be different," she explained. "A low-level monster, like the earlier youma of the Dark Kingdom, would be turned to dust if the tiara hit. I can also use it to cut through tentacles or the like if the monster has those."

"Can I see it?" Akiyama asked.

"Sure." She murmured the attack phrase again, but only held the weapon in her hand. "Be careful."

"And this returns to its tiara form when it's not in use?"

"Every time. It returns to me regardless of what happens."

"And your wand? You use it the same way?"

"Not quite. Rather than it being used as a physical weapon- though I did that once- it shoots magic from it when activated."

"Do you have to say things each time you want to use an attack?"

"We all do. The phrase depends on the attack."

"So you would be in trouble if you couldn't speak."

"Probably," Sailor Moon admitted. "Still, we do have a few allies that aren't limited to that sort of thing. Tuxedo Kamen-sama pulls us out of trouble."

Akiyama leaned back against her chair, an interested smirk on her face. "I was wondering when we would get to him. There have been some very _interesting _rumors about you and Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon. Tell us about him."

"He was the first ally I had when I became Sailor Moon. He literally saved my life in our first battle, and he's saved me plenty of times since. I can honestly say I wouldn't be sitting here without him."

"And the rumors that the two of you are _involved_?"

She laughed a little, toying with her pigtail. "Well, yeah. We have been for months."

"How involved?"

Sailor Moon blinked. "That's rather personal, but I guess it's fine. We're dating, obviously."

"That's not what I meant. How far have you gone?"

"How far? Oh!" She blushed vivid red. "Wow. Um. No, not that far. We're too young for that, and frankly we're pretty busy with the saving the world thing."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

Akiyama lifted one brow. "You answered."

She shrugged. "Why not? Even if you were to look at every single fourteen year old girl in Tokyo, you wouldn't be able to pick me out, or any of the others. We're protected by something we call 'glamour'. Even if you stared at me right now and then looked at a picture of my civilian self, you would never make the connection."

"Impressive. How did you manage that?"

"We don't really know. Once we transform, we won't even recognize each other if we don't know who the person is under the transformation."

"But you all know each other?"

"We're best friends."

One of the directors signaled, and Akiyama nodded. "We're just about out of time, so I have one last quick question. Beside Tuxedo Kamen, there's rumors of a second man that takes part in your battles. Who is he?"

Sailor Moon smiled. "He's our little secret."

"And we're out!"

88888888

AN: I bet a lot of you misinterpreted, didn't you? Well, that sums up this chapter. Normally that would be the cue for me to beg you to review, but I'm not in the mood, so I'll just say you know the drill. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yay for updating three days later! I actually thought it had been longer. So. Nothing really to add in so short a period. Read on!

Disclaimer: Despite the often ridiculous shapes I prod it into, the Play-Doh that is Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

88888888

"Phones have been ringing off the hook," one of the technicians reported as Akiyama Chiya stepped off the set. "Half the city was watching."

"Of course," she said briskly. "Make arrangements for the photographs, will you? I am sure the Sailor Senshi will be waiting."

Mercury, who had been in the room the entire time, joined them. "I think the message came across well. It would help us a great deal if you remember to push the hotline number Sailor Moon gave you when you do the promotions for the other interviews."

"We'll do that. You're… Sailor Mercury, right? What role are you playing in this?"

"I'm the one coordinating the media work," she answered.

"Not Sailor Moon? I got the impression she was leader, even if Venus is officially."

"She _is_ the leader, but she's all the more valuable for it. Being here too much would put her in the line of fire, and that's risky."

"I see. You're next, aren't you?" Mercury nodded. "We'll want focusing shots of each of you, of course. Papers will be looking for interviews, as will other stations. Do we direct them to you, or you going to keep this arrangement exclusive?"

"This set of interviews is exclusive, and we won't be speaking to anyone else until it's done. After that, they can leave messages with you here and I'll be by routinely to pick them up. To be clear," she added, "I will hear if people are complaining their messages are receiving no response. Even if my response is negative, I will be answering any request we get."

"Which is a way of telling me not to be greedy, I suppose."

Mercury shrugged. "If you're after too much, it makes you vulnerable to enemies. It wouldn't be the first time previously innocent civilians were turned to their purposes. Besides, if they think you're close to us, you become a tool for them."

Akiyama looked down at her before flicking a glance at the Moon Senshi. "You're being awfully quiet now."

"I said my part. This is Mercury's show."

The other three girls drifted over, and Jupiter linked arms with the blonde. "Way to go with that jab about their 'right to know'," she whispered. "I wanted to cheer."

Sailor Moon laughed quietly. "They won't try that line again in a hurry."

Akiyama led them to a photography room, set with brightly colored panels to match each Senshi. One large scene of the Tokyo skyline was against the opposite wall.

"The photographers will take it from here," she informed them. "Yamada Hiro is in charge, so if you have any questions take it up with him. I'll see you at the next interview."

She promptly left, the photographer watching her go with a disgusted expression.

"Such a foul woman. I don't know why you lot chose to talk to her."

"She certainly seems to have too high an opinion of her worth," Mars agreed. "The implications she made about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were tasteless."

"You're obviously young, so I'd agree with that. I only work with her because she brings in the top stories. The five of you certainly are that." He finally smiled at them. "She introduced me, so you know how I am, and I certainly realize who you are. I would never have thought the legendary Sailor Senshi would be standing here ready to work with me."

"We had our own reason to come here," Venus said. "She was just the one that took charge when we did."

"You don't like her then?" They all shook their heads as Yamada laughed. "So good taste is another quality that can be attributed to you. Do any of you have things in particular you'd think would suit these photos?"

"Our elements," Mercury suggested. "To really illustrate what we are. So ice or water for me, a storm for Jupiter, fire for Mars, some sort of heart motif for Venus. A crescent moon would be perfect for Sailor Moon."

He nodded, scribbling it down on a notebook. "I can add those effects once the shots are taken, so I won't waste any time on it now. I think first we'll do shots with each of you in front of those five screens."

The shoot went by with no trouble. Yamada was brilliant at his work and managed to get each girl right in no time at all and sent them on their way. They took the stairs to the roof and leapt across to the next building, and several more besides, to meet up with the remainder of their team.

Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his arm around Sailor Moon and held her close. "You did a wonderful job, Usako."

"Thanks. I felt like I was going to ruin it though."

"You handled the situation very well," Kunzite assured her.

88888888

Ami strolled into the station lobby, clutching a formulated school report with a perfect score scrawled across the top. Much though she didn't want to admit it, she had been intrigued by the witty intern.

"Is Yukimura Zane here?"

The receptionist studied her. "You're the young lady Takeda-sama sent. Yes, he just got off shift a few minutes ago. He should pass through any time."

"Mizuno-san?"

She turned. "Yukimura-san. I was just looking for you."

The lightning smile she was beginning to think he had practiced flashed across his face again. "What a delightful coincidence. I was thinking of you as well. What can I do for you?"

"I got my report back," Ami said. She presented the paper with a flourish. "A perfect score. Thank you for being so helpful."

"It was my pleasure, of course." He studied her, a wicked laugh in his eyes. "Did you see the interview with Sailor Moon?"

She lowered her gaze. "No, I missed it, unfortunately. I had cram school."

"A pity. It really was impressive."

She studied him carefully. Suspicion had grown in her mind since she had spoken to Kunzite, though she had kept it to herself. There was no denying that he fit the description the elder general had given. Now Ami was torn between attempting to be sure and letting the man she was increasingly certain was Zoisite be. He was practically still a boy.

"Mizuno-san?"

Her focus snapped back. "Oh dear, I was staring. I'm so sorry, Yukimura-san."

"There is no need to apologize, though I am curious as to what you saw."

"It's nothing. My mind wandered, I'm afraid." Ami smiled at him. "Do you have anywhere to be?"

He seemed to realize they were still in the station's lobby. "Ah. No, indeed I do not. Would you care to accompany me on a stroll? The park nearby is quite lovely this time of day."

"That would be nice," she admitted.

So they walked into the park- not the Juuban park that concealed the Senshi's special clearing.

"Tell me about yourself," Ami suggested.

"I am not sure there is much to tell. As I mentioned previously, my parents are researchers. My mother specializes in medical work. My father is an ecologist."

"My mother is a doctor as well."

He nodded. "Then you understand the demands on their time. I did not see much of my parents as a child. I had friends, certainly, but it was not the same. I had little to do while I was home except occupy myself with my schoolwork."

She did understand. "Anything else? You mentioned finishing high school a year ago."

Zane paused. "To be honest, it was two years ago."

"But you said-"

"I know. To me, it has been only a year. Several months ago I woke up in a hospital with no recollection of the year before. No one could tell me. Apparently I had been missing the entire time."

"That's terrible," Ami murmured. "The not knowing must drive you mad."

"There are times that if I think about it enough, I can remember something. Pain, and despair. Then the memories end, and I have nothing before that hospital."

"A friend of mine has amnesia. He can't remember anything before his sixth birthday because he was in a horrible car crash."

They were sitting at a bench now. He had one leg up against his chest, arms wrapped around it, as the other hung normally. Ami sat quietly beside him.

"Most of the time I can ignore that missing year. I can be normal and live my life like there was no pause. But… I can never talk about it. Sometimes that sense of pain swamps me again, and I would swear that there was something inside me I would never understand. It frightens me."

Any doubts Ami had had about Zane being Zoisite were gone by now, and she was left with the dilemma of what her next step might be. By rights, he had been their enemy and could be again. In another direction, he was Mamoru's, and she had also begun to understand how much Kunzite missed the other Shitennou. And there was his connection to her past, the past that even in her awakened state she couldn't really remember.

She sighed. "I think I have delved too deeply into your past. I've upset you."

There was a smile again, but it was sad. "You did nothing wrong. In a way I suppose speaking of it will allow me to heal in the end."

Ami shook her head, but kept those doubts to herself. "You should go home and rest, Yukimura-san. I am sure you were very busy at your job."

Zane blinked. "I… Well, now I am embarrassed as well. I did not intend to be so easily read."

"I know many people that are far more difficult to read than you."

He slid to his feet and stretched. "Be that as it may. Thank you for talking with me, Mizuno-san. I appreciate your patience."

"I enjoy talking to you." She smiled. "Be careful on your way home. There are dark things in Tokyo these days."

"So there are. I will wish you safety as well."

Ami watched him go, uncertainty still looming in her mind. She knew as a Sailor Senshi it was her duty to report the presence of the youngest Shitennou, knowing where there was one the others were likely nearby. They had no way to know if the reincarnated generals could be trusted. She couldn't be sure Kunzite wasn't a special case.

As a girl, she was torn. This was what kept her from immediately calling the others. Part of her knew Mamoru and Kunzite would be so happy to see Zoisite again, even if the others might be more hesitant. The rest of her was sure that it was better he remain Zane.

Finally, Ami sighed and got to her feet. A small blue notebook emblazoned 'music' lay across the top of her schoolbag.

"What have we here?" she murmured, reaching for it.

88888888

Zane whistled tunelessly as he waited for the man working a food cart to fix his coffee. He wasn't ready for the senseless dreams to start again.

He hadn't lied when he told the pretty blue-haired girl that he couldn't remember that year. Except for the tiniest flashes, he had no idea what might have happened. The only solid thing he knew was constant agony. Well.

That, and a pained voice murmuring a name. "Zoisite". Always that voice. Always that name.

He was sure the voice was female, and that the name was meant for him, but except for that he was clueless. As it was, he could scarcely believe he had shared his fear of that missing year with a girl he scarcely knew.

He gave the vendor the cash, not really caring that he had overpaid. His parents gave him money enough that the extra yen would make no difference to him, but it might do something to help the other man.

The coffee was terrible, but it was enough to bring him back to full awareness. He continued to sip the piping hot brew despite its taste. Without realizing, his hand slid to his pocket.

He kept a tiny notebook of music, one of the few things before the missing year he could still muster interest in. Not playing- he hadn't felt the connection there that he had known in his past, and was constantly swamped with the sensation that he was playing with only a part of his soul. He recorded tunes that occurred to him in the hopes that someday the playing would come again. He missed that outlet dreadfully.

The notebook, however, wasn't there. He frowned, searching his pockets as though it might have moved itself, but it occurred to him that he must have dropped it when he had been sitting so informally on the bench. Frowning, he turned to retrieve it.

88888888

When the notebook began to flare with the same dark magic she had registered in Mikuji and Nekonneru, Ami knew she was in trouble. She reached for her communicator as she desperately backed away, but it formed too quickly.

The Daimon was beautiful in its dangerous way. It seemed to be the shadowy figure of a woman, wearing a gown of sheet music.

"Such a tortured heart," it crooned. "So bright and broken."

Her words confused Ami, who was hurriedly activating an alarm that would spread to the others. A tortured, broken heart?

"Zane," she gasped.

"And you brought it to light," the Daimon continued. "I am Onnagaku, and your Pure Hearts will be mine!"

The red haired woman appeared. "Your target is this girl, Onnagaku. Forget the man."

"Their hearts are purest together," Onnagaku explained. "They might be the Talismans, Kaorinite-sama."

Kaorinite considered. "Very well. See to it quickly."

She vanished again, and Ami's hand leapt to her henshin wand, praying she might have time to transform and hold it long enough for her friends to arrive. She didn't.

Onnagaku came at her the instant Kaorinite was gone, throwing Ami across the little field. Her impact with the ground knocked the air from her lungs and the wand from her hand. Gasping, she tried desperately to reach it, but the Daimon was there again. This time, she crashed into the stone bench. She was sure something had broken.

"Mizuno-san!"

Blinking through the pain, Ami forced her eyes to focus and saw Zane at the head of the path. "No… Zane, run!" she shouted. "It wants you too!"

The Daimon lunged for him, but his reflexes were good. His coffee flew and smashed into the monster's face, sending a wave of the hot liquid over it. It jerked away, screeching wordlessly in its rage.

"Run!"

He scrambled to her side, hands delicately searching for the source of injury. "It's all right; I've sent someone to call for the Senshi. They'll be here soon. Are you hurt?"

"No, Zane, you don't understand. It wants both of us." Channeling what bit of strength she had left, she tossed him out of range for its next charge. "You have to run!"

Onnagaku whirled on the young man, and its screech changed to a sort of song. Lines- like the staff lines on its dress- shot from its mouth and encircled his wrists, holding his arms up against a tree.

"Mizuno-san!" he yelled, thrashing against the restraints. "Mizuno-san!"

The Daimon turned back to Ami, and a black star formed amidst the musical pattern of her gown. "I will take your pure hearts!"

The black beam she had seen in the other attacks sprang from the mark and struck Ami fully in the chest. She screamed in pain, pain far more intense than the broken bones she already suffered from. Zane screamed with her.

The lines shattered, and when he fell to a crouch he wasn't quite the same. His blond hair was longer and in a ponytail, and he wore a navy uniform identical to Kunzite's. Twin daggers fell into his hand.

The star-shaped crystal appeared in front of Ami, and the last of her strength went into her gasp of one word. "Z… Zoi… Zoisite…"

88888888

Zoisite's furious scream echoed through the park, and he lunged for the Daimon. It fired the same attack at him, but he deflected it with one knife while preparing to strike with the other. He didn't anticipate the second blow, which managed to slip past his guard and threw him back against the same tree.

The force of it had torn his Pure Heart Crystal out directly, and it too was agonizing. Whatever had prompted him to become the third Shitennou failed, and as his vision began to turn black he returned to being just Yukimura Zane. He only retained consciousness long enough to see the arrival of the Senshi of the Moon.

88888888

Sailor Moon almost let out her own cry when she saw the state of the new battlefield. Ami's posture told her that at least one bone was broken, and the girl had certainly fainted. The young man didn't seem to be in much better shape.

When the Daimon reached for the crystals, she did release a frightened whimper. "Give those back!" she cried.

Kaorinite rejoined the creature and took the crystals from its hands. She studied them. "These are not Talismans! Destroy the humans and kill the warrior." The villainess teleported away, leaving Sailor Moon and Onnagaku the only moving figures on the field.

"Give them back," Sailor Moon demanded in a choked voice. "Give the crystals back."

It laughed at her. "They will die now!"

The heroine spun wildly. "Uranus! Neptune! I know you're there! Help me!"

The figures she finally spotted only faded away, leaving her to the Daimon.

Onnagaku flung herself at the girl, but henshined she was far faster than Ami had been. She managed to get clear and rolled to a stop beside her unconscious friend.

"Ami-chan! You have to wake up! Ami-chan!"

The Daimon came at her again, but she was less fortunate this time. She crumpled atop of Zane, desperately sucking air into her lungs.

A plume of flame was the answer to its next attack, heralding the arrival of the others.

"Ami-chan!" Jupiter shouted. She ran forward and slipped into a protective crouch between their wounded teammate and the enemy.

"Who's the guy?" Venus asked.

"The better question is why that monster has two pure hearts," Mars said grimly. "They're not so target specific as we thought."

Tuxedo Kamen assisted Sailor Moon to her feet as the others kept Onnagaku busy. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Could you help Ami-chan? I think she's broken a few bones."

"I'll see what I can do, but until she has that crystal back…"

"I know. I'll take care of it." She returned to the field. "Hold it steady!"

Venus and Mars drove it into a corner, pinning it there with waves of Mars' flaming rings and Venus' golden chain. "Get it, Sailor Moon!" Venus called.

She focused and brought the Spiral Heart Moon Rod into her hand. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Onnagaku cried "Lovely!" as she shattered, and the shining crystals fell into Sailor Moon's hands. No one cared enough to heed the little music book falling to the ground as the Daimon's spirit failed.

"How do we tell which one is Ami-chan's?" Jupiter asked as she straightened.

"I don't know," the Moon Senshi murmured. "Maybe they do?"

She released them, and they hovered in the air before her before streaking back to their respective person. Ami's form spasmed as it sank into its rightful place, and the young man they didn't know began to cough. He turned over to retch.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, her injuries!"

The masked hero knelt beside Ami. "Tell me what's hurt."

"Back," she gasped. "And hip."

He focused. "Her spine has been partially crushed at the waist, and her hipbone is shattered, but… somehow, it's begun to mend. And she's healing…" He turned. "She's healing him."

"She is?" Mars asked. "Why?"

"Zoisite," she gasped as Zane finally crawled away from the mess and sprawled out on his back. "He's Zoisite."

88888888

AN: YAY ZOISITE! I have to admit, anime-Zoisite still creeps me out a little. This will be a mix of live-action Zoi and what I figure he would be like without the Dark Kingdom crazy. Last, again, love reviews, would like them a great deal. Questions will be answered if received, though I say that under the assumption that you ask something I can answer. I really don't know where this is going yet, so that wouldn't be a good choice. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Actually, a note from a few chapters ago- my sister, faecallie, helped write the interview scene and frequently chips in when I'm stuck at various scenes. So points to her.

Disclaimer: There is no change in the status of ownership.

88888888

"Zoisite?" Mars repeated with a snarl, whipping around to look at the young man. "I hope you're sure, because I'll be glad to get rid of him."

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted, grabbing Mars' arm. "Leave him be. He's already hurting."

Venus studied him. "He looks like Zoisite, certainly, but that's no guarantee. Are you sure, Ami-chan?" 

"Saw him change," she hissed as Tuxedo Kamen carefully began to draw the fragments of her shattered hip together. "Changed back after the attack. Too wounded."

Zane slowly opened his eyes. "I would rather you did not kill me."

Jupiter kindly helped him to his feet after checking for injuries. Other than the upset to his stomach, he didn't appear to suffer more than bruises. "Are you okay?"

"Well enough."

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. He could see Zoisite in the other man, but as Venus said, that didn't make it true. "Are you Zoisite?"

Bottle green eyes slid over him. "…Yes. I suppose I am."

Mars growled, flames collecting at her fingertips. "Traitor!"

Again, Sailor Moon pulled her back. "That… is… enough. Stand down, Mars. That's an order."

The fiery Senshi subsided, but her gaze remained fixed on Zane. He returned it without rancor.

"I'm sorry for her behavior," she began. "She doesn't trust easily."

"No apologies are necessary. Her distrust is easily understood."

"I called Kunzite," Venus murmured to Sailor Moon. "He should be here soon."

"Help me up," Ami demanded.

Tuxedo Kamen carefully eased her to her feet. "Be gentle. The bones are still delicate."

"He tried to protect me. He tried to stop the Daimon even before he changed to Zoisite. He didn't know."

"Didn't know?" Sailor Moon repeated.

Ami shook her head. "He told me. He has no memory at all for a year, ending just a few months ago."

"A few months ago," Jupiter realized, "Sailor Moon wished us normal lives."

"So her wish encompassed all of us," Venus nodded. "Senshi and Shitennou alike. The others are alive too."

Kunzite appeared without a sound. "Zoisite. Where- Zoisite."

"My name is Yukimura Zane," he said uncertainly. "Zane, not Zoisite. Zane. My name is Zane."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in the face of his brewing panic. "We should give him space. Ami-chan, please talk to him?"

She all but shoved the others away, even Kunzite, though the leader of the Shitennou watched closely until he was out of view. Zane sank to the ground, head in his hands.

"Zane," he whispered to himself. "My name is Zane. Zoisite is dead."

Ami knelt next to him, taking care with her injured side. "Yukimura-san."

"Mercury- Mizuno-san. I am not Zoisite. I am Zane. You called me Zane."

"You're Zane. You're just Zoisite too."

"No! I do not want that. I want to be Zane. I want to be a- a college student. An intern. I am human. I have human parents, a human life. I _am_ Zane!"

"And I am Ami," she murmured. "It doesn't mean that I am not also Mercury. Zoisite is part of you."

"And Kunzite… no, no. It did not happen. I was in the hospital. I was very ill. None of it happened."

"Zane." He looked up at her. "It did happen. The Dark Kingdom happened. They hurt you so badly. You're free now. They won't touch you again."

"You do not understand." Zane leapt to his feet, back to her. "That is what I know of that year. Pain. So much constant pain. Now this? These memories that are not mine? I am not that person. If that is Zoisite, I am not him."

Memories broke over them like waves. Pluto's binding on Ami's mind dissolved, freeing her recollections of her life in the Silver Millennium, and of the Zoisite that had been her friend.

"Zoisite was not only a villain," she began. "First, he was just a young man. Almost a boy. A bright, exuberant, brilliant man with a smile that could light a room. He was my partner, both my teacher and my student. Later he was the man I loved. The Zoisite you are remembering is a broken Zoisite. You are remembering a Zoisite that was destroyed by a witch."

Zane inhaled sharply. "I do not want to be Zoisite."

"You're frightened."

For a moment, pride tempted him to deny it, but good sense shoved it aside. "Yes," he admitted.

"Can't you be both?"

The young man shook his head, and his laugh was derisive. "How can I be one knowing of the other? I do not know how to reconcile these people in my mind. I do not know how to be a soldier. Surely you can understand."

"You have to try, or it will drive you mad."

Zane froze. "You _knew_. How could you not? You realized that- that Zoisite was in me. There is no way you might not have known."

"I knew," Ami admitted. "At least, I suspected. There is so much the same."

Now his laughter was desperate. "The same? I cannot be the same as that monster!"

"Zoisite is no monster. You are no monster. You _are_ Zoisite, just as much as you are Yukimura Zane."

He fell silent. She could see him withdrawing into an icy mantle none too dissimilar from her own. "We should leave. It will not be long before the police arrive."

"Where will you go?"

"I will return home."

She grasped his arm. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I am alone."

"Not any more," Ami said fiercely. "Zane or Zoisite, you're my friend. I wouldn't leave a friend alone in this situation."

"Friend?" he repeated distantly.

"Zane." She heard hurried footsteps approaching. "They're already here. We have to leave now. Is there another way out of this section of the park?"

He shook his head. "Just the path."

"Then you'll have to teleport. Can you do that?"

"No. Yes," he admitted on a sigh.

"You'll have to become Zoisite," she urged.

His appearance changed in a ripple, though once it was done he shuddered in revulsion. "I do not- I cannot-"

"Zane. Trust me."

Zoisite's eyes slammed shut as his arms went around her waist. They vanished moments before the first police officer came into view.

88888888

"Then you don't know how he must feel," Mamoru growled, incensed.

Rei stood, hands fisted at her hips. "How he feels? What about how we feel? He's a rotten traitor that would have killed all of us! Have you forgotten what he did?"

"I don't forget," he snapped. "I doubt he does either. You don't know what it did to him."

Her laugh was more a shriek. "If he is so good and righteous, why join them?"

"Join them?" Usagi repeated.

"Rei, calm down," Makoto chided.

"Zoisite did not 'join them', as you say, of his own accord, Lady Mars." Kunzite's voice was ice. "Nor did I, or the others. You might do well not to forget that we are not the only ones that Beryl took."

"Oh, I remember." Her glare would have set Mamoru on fire. "The men in this group do seem to run to treachery, don't they?"

"Rei!" Usagi gasped. "That's enough!"

"Enough? Enough, when someone that would have killed you is now alone with one of our friends? Enough, knowing that they're out there, perfectly capable of betraying us again?"

Minako frowned. "They wouldn't. Beryl _destroyed_ them. It wasn't any failing of theirs that made it possible."

"If it happened once- twice, really- why couldn't it happen again?"

"Would you cry me a traitor?" Kunzite questioned. "I have stood at your side in battle. I have guarded your princess when you could not. I have helped in whatever way was within my power. I am your ally, and I had begun to believe you had accepted me. Was I wrong?"

The severity of his tone momentarily threw her off balance. "I-"

"I said enough. Rei, sit down and listen to me."

Reluctantly, the miko sank onto a cushion.

The team had relocated to Kunzite's house. The general stood near the door, face revealing nothing even moments after his sharp words. The girls were seated around the table while Mamoru paced the opposite wall. Every few moments, he glanced at the communicator on his wrist, wishing Ami might call with news.

"Zoisite is already frightened. You don't need to add to it." Rei hissed, but Usagi held up her hands. "I told you to listen. He's a boy, Rei. A boy that just learned of a past he can scarcely comprehend. Your accusations will only hurt him worse."

Makoto spoke up before Rei could spit more venom. "What does Zoisite's being alive mean? Will he be joining us?"

Mamoru finally rejoined the conversation. "It's his decision to make. I won't ask him to. Knowing he's alive is enough. I think Kunzite will agree with me."

The Shitennou nodded. "I believe the strain of memories will make it unlikely for at least the time being. After that, it is difficult to say. I do not know how Zoisite's human mind will react to these revelations."

"Ami-chan trusted him and knew he was Zoisite," Minako commented.

"Yes. It occurs to me that she has known since the day of the interview. She spoke to me of Zoisite, saying that an employee at the television station reminded her of him, but she did not indicate a belief that they were the same."

"Then why trust him?" Makoto asked.

"It's not in Ami-chan's nature to hold a grudge," Usagi said. "If he didn't seem dangerous, she would see no reason to consider him an enemy."

"Her ability to reason has put you to shame," Mamoru told Rei.

The priestess flushed. "She's too trusting! He could fool her into thinking he was a friend. Now that he's alone with her, how do we know he hasn't hurt her?"

Usagi got to her feet. "Come with me, Rei-chan."

The girls walked to the same patio that Usagi had visited with Kunzite previously.

"What's wrong? Really?"

Rei knew to lie would be pointless. "I've had visions of destruction. The world comes apart around me, and I see all of you die. I don't want that to happen because I wasn't paying attention. The timing of his return is suspicious, don't you see? After all, the last time our world was destroyed was because of them. It _is_ suspicious." 

"Do you really think so? If the danger ahead is so real, additional allies would be a blessing. The Shitennou can be our allies." Usagi studied her best friend's face. "I've never expected you to follow me blindly or to accept my decisions without argument, but I don't want you to harass him. If you have to suspect him, at least keep it quiet until you have a real reason. He's suffering enough."

"I didn't mean to upset you or Mamoru-san."

"I know. I'm glad you're trying to look out for us. Just… give him a chance."

The miko sighed. "I can try, but I don't know that I can forgive him so easily."

"Who said it would be easy?"

88888888

Zoisite stumbled as they arrived in his apartment. "I do not- how do I-?"

"How do you undo the change?" Ami asked. He nodded. "Concentrate. Picture yourself in your human form. Make an image of precisely how you looked today, how you were dressed. Hold it together in your mind as you release your magic."

The youngest Shitennou closed his eyes and carefully regulated his breathing. On the third exhalation, a delicate shimmer swept across him and left plain Yukimura Zane.

"Thank you."

"Are you all right?"

"I need some time to consider everything. Will you… stay here? I may… have questions… about this." The pauses in his words were heavy, but it was clear he was speaking sincerely. "I am not sure how to handle this alone."

Ami managed a reassuring smile, shocked though she was by the day's events, and still in some pain from the attack. "That's fine. I'll just work on some homework. Would you mind if I called the others and let them know we're all right?"

"I- I do not know how to be part of your team."

"Yukimura-san, we would never ask you to fight unless you were sure you could handle it. None of us wants to hurt you."

"Sailor Mars might disagree with you." Zane shook his head. "I am sorry; I do not mean to speak ill of your friends. Contact them if you wish. There is a phone in the kitchen. Feel free to explore as well. I will be in my room."

He turned to leave the room, but she called after him. "Yukimura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Just remember… you're not alone."

He inclined his head slightly, a motion that abruptly reminded her of Kunzite, and his assertion that the two men had been very close. "I appreciate it."

88888888

The phone rang, and Kunzite answered it automatically. "Takeda residence."

"It's Ami. Is Usagi-chan still there?"

He extended the phone to their princess. "It is Ami-sama."

The blonde grabbed it at once. "Ami-chan? How are you? How is he? Are your injuries hurting you?"

On the other end of the line, the Senshi of Knowledge laughed slightly. "My injuries are fine. I'm fine. Zane- Zoisite- is in his room attempting to understand everything that happened today."

Usagi covered the mouthpiece of the phone and glanced at Kunzite. "His name is Zane." She turned her attention back to the call. "Anything else?"

Ami sighed. "He isn't accepting this well. Before we left the park, he was having a minor panic attack. I managed to talk him through it, and we returned to his apartment. He asked me to stay until he was ready to talk."

"Kunzite says you knew."

"Well…" she hesitated. "Yes. I had suspected, at least. Shortly before the attack he told me enough that I thought I could be certain. The Daimon was after both of us. The notebook, the one it was made from? It was his. He writes music."

"He writes music?" Usagi repeated.

"His name is Yukimura Zane. He is, at a guess, 16 or 17 years old. He graduated high school two years ago. He intends to enroll at Tokyo University next fall." A thought occurred to her, and she giggled. "He idolizes Takeda Keiji for the work he's accomplished since he returned."

"Does he?" Her blue eyes sparkled. "Some things never change. Do you like him?"

The question shocked Ami. "…I trust him," she offered finally. "I consider him a friend."

Usagi shrugged. "Good enough for me. Be careful of those injuries, and keep us posted, okay?"

"I will."

88888888

Ami broke the connection and set the receiver back on its base. She glanced around.

Zane's apartment, like Mamoru's, or Kunzite's house, was far neater than most bachelors' homes. Everything was perfectly cleaned and organized. There was an appointment calendar hung on his fridge, meticulously labeled with names, times, and locations. Rather than the standard fare of junk, his fridge was stocked with fresh fruits and vegetables, and in the place of sugary drinks there was fruit juice and water.

She almost thought she was in her own kitchen..

Idly, she trailed through the other rooms. In one, an unusually large and open room set at the corner of the building and ringed with windows, a baby grand piano was the dominant piece. Music was shelved along one wall. There was one small desk as well, and it was here that Ami chose to set to her homework.

The first order of business was clearly mathematics- a test was scheduled in three days and she was behind schedule. Selecting the appropriate book and her notes, she set to work at once. She needed to spend at least three hours today to catch up.

So she carefully read the sections and worked through each problem, taking the time to be sure of the steps and to avoid any potential mistakes. Once she was certain each question had been done flawlessly, she opened her notebook and began to read the pages, taking note of the teacher's suggestions to simplify the process. She nodded, mentally applying them to her work; they were certainly effective, but she thought it best to use the most thorough method first. Satisfied, she set it aside. And realized someone else was in the room.

Zane was standing in front of the bank of windows, staring out across the city. The sun had long since set, leaving any area of the room not illuminated by the table lamp in darkness. He was little more than a silhouette.

"I did not mean to disturb you."

She shook her head, even though he had his back to her. "You didn't. I had just finished, truthfully."

His head turned just enough to see her. "Was it anything difficult?"

"No," Ami answered. "I only take my time to be sure of my work. After all, if I do not have a complete understanding of the assignment, I would be very little help to my friends, and the high school entrance exams are approaching."

"That is very studious of you."

"Yukimura-san…"

"Zane. Please. You have called me such already, so it seems pointless that you address me as a stranger."

"Zane-san, then. Are you all right?"

His lips curved to a weary smile as he turned on the overhead lights. "A difficult question. I suppose so, and yet the answer would be no at the same time. I am torn, Mizuno-san. I do not know what is 'right' now."

"Right and wrong hasn't changed."

"No? The boundaries seem blurred to me. Of course, as Zoisite, I lost sight of what was right for a very long time. Once an upholder of peace and a trusted member of the courts, next a traitor and murderer."

Ami stood up and joined him near the windows. "It's hardly worth blaming yourself for what happened. Beryl destroyed a lot of people. You were just useful to her."

"Yes, I was an excellent weapon against you and my prince."

"There was more to you than that," she rejoined. "You know that."

Zane sighed. "I do. It is merely difficult to remember the better times above the worst. There is a saying that what we are under the worst of circumstances is the true measure of us."

"The saying never accounted for brainwashing."

He stared out at the city's lights. "I forced myself to examine the extent of my time in the Dark Kingdom. All of it. Did you know that Beryl herself executed me?"

"Kunzite told us as much. It didn't seem to make sense when you were the most successful."

"I ignored her commands. Wounded vanity prompted me to kill Endymion-sama against her orders. Never mind that I failed. It was of no concern to her that I had proven the most capable thus far. Endymion-sama was all that mattered to her."

Ami laughed lightly. "Well, I don't see any such vanity in you now."

"No, perhaps not. I wonder though how much of that darkness might have always existed in me. How much of what I became was my own fault? Surely Beryl's power could not alter everything."

"It did change everything," she said, shaking her head. "I asked Kunzite about Zoisite after I met you. He told me that you were the best of them; that you were brilliant and bright and kind. He would hardly be fooled, would he?"

"Kunzite-sama had much of the rearing of me, though in our youth we had tutors. He was older than we, so it was natural that he took charge, and I was very young when I was brought to the palace. He might suffer the blindness love brings."

"He loves you, but after what happened I doubt even that love would blind him to a fault within himself or the rest of you. He is too much the leader for that. Kunzite blamed himself for what happened."

"I broke so easily," Zane said after a long pause. "Far more easily than the others. They were much stronger than I. I wonder now if I had been stronger, perhaps we might together have had power enough to stop her."

She frowned. "You sound just like Kunzite. He constantly says that if he had been more aware of the situation, if he had trusted Adonis less…"

"He tells you these things?"

"He tells Mina these things. Or Usagi. Or Mamoru. Still, it's my job to know. I've been afraid lately that the strain of not knowing what had happened to you and the others might wear him down."

"So Kunzite-sama has found his place in this new world. I do not know that I can do the same."

She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the heated blush searing her cheeks. "You'll be okay."

Zane was startled, but reluctantly returned the embrace. "I can try."

"That's all you need," she said against his chest. "You just need to try."

"I _will_ try," he promised.

88888888

"I've already told you everything," Ami sighed as she toggled the game controls.

For the time being, the Crown Arcade was all but empty. It was an unusual occurrence, but everyone was willing to enjoy it. Motoki was behind the counter making milkshakes for the girls as they tried their hand at the various games. Minako was there chatting with him. Ami was competing with Usagi on Sailor V as Rei hung over her shoulder.

"Are you _sure_?" Rei pressed. "You're sure he's trustworthy."

"Rei-chan," Usagi chided as she mashed the buttons viciously.

"What?"

"Back off. You're blocking the light."

The miko sighed and drifted over to Makoto, joining her in the driving game.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan."

"No problem. I talked to her, but she's still uneasy about the possibility of their return."

"Does she think they'll turn on us?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't think so. I think she's just really worked up over this new enemy and taking it out on a familiar target." She sighed. "Maybe you should spend some time with Rei-chan. You don't have to talk about him, but just let her know nothing's changed?"

Ami nodded. "That's a good idea. Maybe we'll go up to the café and talk for a while. Will you be here with the others?"

"Probably. Just… I don't want Zoisite's return to make things difficult between you. I know you care about him."

"It's Zane," she corrected. "His name is Zane."

A smile flitted across her features even as Ami soundly defeated her. "Yeah. Zane."

The blue-haired girl sighed as she walked over to Rei to suggest the trip. To her surprise, the fiery priestess easily agreed, and Usagi hurried over to take Rei's spot against Makoto. It didn't surprise her when Makoto beat her as well.

The brunette turned to look at the doors. "Is Ami-chan trying to talk Rei-chan down?"

"They're trying to remember that they're friends even when they disagree," Minako corrected as she joined them.

"Hm," Makoto murmured. "If she's taking one so badly, how will she react with Nephrite or Jadeite?"

Usagi winced as she imagined her friend's reaction to her once-betrothed. "I'd rather not think about it."

"Race me again?" she suggested.

The blonde shook her head. "You'll only win again."

"Come on, it's fun!"

They hadn't noticed the doors open until the newcomer was right there. "I'll race you."

The trio looked over. Jaws dropped all around.

This boy was _beautiful_. Even in a school uniform, one they didn't recognize, he could have just stepped out of a magazine. Sharp blue green eyes were a brilliant counterpart to the short-cropped messy blond hair.

Makoto pushed Usagi out of the way, stunned. "Go ahead."

"Would you hold my bag?" he asked the girl now sprawled at his feet.

She just nodded, clutching it to her like a lifeline as he took the second chair at the game.

Makoto kicked off the game well, speeding down the course neatly. Sneaking a peek under her lashes, she was shocked to realize that the other player hadn't even moved.

"Um, the game started already," Usagi prodded.

"It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give your friend a handicap."

Handicap? Makoto fumed, competitive nature riled. She began to drive even faster.

"I guess it's about time to start." The boy opened his eyes and reached for the wheel. No one could believe it when the car began to move, shooting down the track at an impossible pace. He managed to pass Makoto, who had been going for some time now, in moments, and lapped her not too much later. The speeds were approaching four hundred kilometers per hour, and Usagi and Minako were stunned.

Makoto grimaced as the race ended. "Total defeat."

"Not at all. You did very well."

Another newcomer walked in, another beauty. This one was a gorgeous girl with amazing teal hair and eyes of a slightly darker shade. She obviously went to the same school.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Haruka."

The boy straightened from where he was leaning. "No problem. I got a race in."

The girl's laugh made them think of bells. "How pleasant."

Haruka smiled at the girls. "Maybe next time I'll be able to race your friends."

Makoto nodded. "Sure…"

Minako and Usagi nodded together.

"Bye, then!"

88888888

AN: I never did get how they mistook Haruka for a boy, but whatever. For those that don't know, that last bit isn't too different from the third episode of S, so if it seems familiar that's why. The obvious difference is that Minako has no excuse for guy-hunting, so Makoto will. Last order of business: reviews are good and I appreciate them. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Eight days since last chapter isn't bad, right? Right? Anyway. I almost had this one done last night, but I was really tired so I went to bed, and then I had a doctor's appointment today. You should be happy you're getting this so soon. Right?

Disclaimer: As I can't have wishes granted by a magical stone made from tears, I don't own anything.

88888888

After the girls had stood staring at the door for several minutes, Motoki decided to say something.

"Who was that?"

His voice was enough to pull Usagi and Minako back, shaking their heads. Makoto just turned to him and said, "Oh, Motoki-san, are you here too?"

"I work here," he said, confused.

"How fun." Her gaze drifted back to the door.

"Um…"

Minako seized Makoto's arm. "Mako-chan, you have to go after him! I can't, but you can!"

"Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

"He's something too special to let just walk away," Mina continued.

Makoto was nodding now. "I should follow him."

"Mako-chan!"

88888888

"Why are you coming?" Makoto asked Usagi. "You have Mamoru-san." 

"I want to keep you and Minako-chan out of trouble," she said crossly. "Mina-chan, encouraging her!"

The other blonde at least had the good grace to look sheepish. "He really was very handsome."

Usagi sighed. "So I'm coming to make sure neither of you do anything foolish. How did you catch up with them so easily, anyway?"

They were in a café, peering around the corner at the mysterious Haruka. Michiru sat across from him, sipping her coffee.

Neither answered the question. "I can't hear what they're saying," Makoto said.

"Excuse me, ladies?" a waitress murmured. "Would you please return to your seats?"

"They're leaving!" Minako hissed.

So they proceeded to sneak after them, and Makoto smirked in triumph as Michiru split from Haruka in front of a repair garage. When he went inside, they clustered against the outside wall to listen.

Nothing important was mentioned- just car talk, the sort of stuff they expected men might discuss when left alone. They all jumped when Haruka spoke to them.

"How long are you going to hide out there, kittens?"

Makoto glanced around the corner, rubbing the back of her head. "Ah… you knew we were here?"

Haruka laughed softly and walked out, staring down at the street. "Tenou Haruka. Sixteen years old. First year in high school."

"What?"

"That's what you wanted to know, isn't it?"

Mina nodded.

"Who was that girl?" Makoto asked.

"Who? Michiru?"

"You don't even use honorifics," Usagi noted.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Makoto pressed.

Haruka shook his head. "She's something much more than a girlfriend." The smile took on a wicked hint as he glanced over at them. "Don't worry; you still have a chance."

All three went brilliantly red just as Michiru stepped into view. "You always say that, Haruka. You shouldn't tease."

"Who was teasing?"

The brunette studied the other girl intently. "Is Haruka your boyfriend? Answer yes or no."

"Yes or no!" Usagi and Minako repeated.

"No." She laughed at their stunned expressions.

"I'll win him over yet!" Makoto crowed.

88888888

"So what brings you here?" Usagi asked curiously.

"I like this place," Haruka answered. "Kameda-san has a dream of becoming a renowned mechanic and working on the best cars.

"Haruka dreams of being the best racecar driver," Michiru added, but he shook his head.

"Not now. Now I dream of doing something only I can do, no matter what sacrifice it may take."

Michiru's hand covered Haruka's, unnoticed by the others.

A scream sounded inside.

"Kameda-san!" Haruka shouted as Usagi, Minako and Makoto charged into the shop. Michiru caught his hand and shook her head.

The three saw the car the mechanic had been working on shifting to a Daimon, but they skidded on an oil patch and crashed into a stack of oil drums. Struggling to extract themselves, they heard Kameda's pained cry as the Daimon stole his heart's crystal and left. Finally pulling free, Makoto looked around for Haruka, but Usagi grabbed her arm.

"Now's not the time," she reminded. "We have to stop that Daimon."

"You're right," Makoto agreed. "JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The Senshi hurried out after the Daimon, Jupiter noticing that Haruka and Michiru had vanished. It was a good choice, after all, with a monster on the loose. She spotted a bike and pointed it out to the others. She took the work while Venus rode the handlebars and Sailor Moon sat behind her.

The Daimon, Steering, was down the street lying by an overturned motorcycle. They assumed it had crashed into a civilian.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon and Venus called together as it started to get up. They leapt down to its level, facing it. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Jupiter did so as well.

The usual banter was exchanged without thought, and the Guardian Senshi prepared to get down to business as Steering prepared an attack, spikes erupting from her tires. Before she could, something else drew their attention.

"Hold it!"

The two mystery figures of their last battles were there, but they were visible now. Uranus and Neptune stood back to back further up the street as a twist of rose petals blew by them. From where? The others had no idea.

"Who is it?" Steering gasped.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus… acts with elegance!"

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune… acts with grace!"

"We have a reason to seek the Talismans," Uranus said.

"We won't let you have the heart's crystal!" Neptune finished.

Steering snarled, rounding on them. "Are you trying to obstruct my course as well!"

Uranus faced her squarely. "WORLD SHAKING!" An orb of perfect orange light formed around her raised fist, surrounded by a golden ring, and she threw it down to the ground. It plunged toward the Daimon.

A mass of waves seemed to surround Neptune as she summoned her power. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" A planetary figure like Uranus' focused above her head, and she hurled it forward.

The watery power, following so soon on the tail of Uranus' wind, stunned the Daimon, and Jupiter recognized the opportunity. "Now's your chance, Sailor Moon!"

She nodded, drawing her weapon. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Uranus and Neptune paid no heed to the destroyed Daimon, focusing instead on the heart crystal. "No, this isn't a Talisman either," Neptune decided.

"Looks that way…" Uranus turned to the other soldiers and threw the crystal. "Sailor Moon. Return that to its rightful owner."

They walked away without another word, leaving Sailor Moon and her protectors standing alone in the street with a car and motorcycle lying before them.

"Well, at least Haruka-san and Michiru-san got away from it," Venus commented finally.

"He reminds me of my sempai," Jupiter said a little wistfully. Venus and Sailor Moon eyed her. "Their hair is the same."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "Anyway, we need to get back to that mechanic. Jupiter-chan, are you up to pedaling again?"

She nodded and leapt back up to the bike. "Come on. We don't know how long the victims have."

88888888

Usagi finished summing up the previous day's events to Ami as the others chatted about the mystery boy. Mamoru was leaning against the counter talking to Motoki.

"I can't believe Minako-chan and Mako-chan were so worked up over this boy," he commented. "Did you see him, Motoki-kun?"

The arcade worker nodded. "He was playing a racing game against Mako-chan. To be honest, I think he shocked Usagi-chan too. He seemed familiar for some reason."

"Hm. Did he give a name?"

"I think the girl that joined him called him… Haruka?"

"Haruka?" he repeated. "Do you know what school he went to?"

Motoki frowned. "I think it was the uniform for the new Infinity Academy." Mamoru was laughing into his folded arms now. "Mamoru-kun?"

"Tenou Haruka," he gasped. "Right?"

"That's what Minako-chan said when they got back." He was laughing harder now. "Are you all right?"

"Tenou Haruka is a famous driver these days."

"I'm surprised you would know that. You don't generally care about things like that," Motoki commented.

"My lab partner is a fan," he said dismissively. "That's not why I'm laughing. Tenou Haruka made waves for one big reason- 'he' is actually a girl."

"Girl?"

"Girl. She slipped in dressed as a boy and didn't tell anyone until after she won her first race."

"Oh. Do the girls know…?" 

"Obviously not."

They both started laughing, and Usagi walked over.

"What's going on?"

Mamoru and Motoki just shook their heads, unable to speak through their mirth.

"Mamo-chan, you're turning red."

He just pulled her close. "You'll see what's so funny soon enough."

She shrugged a little. "Hey, Motoki-onii-san, can I get a milkshake?"

Motoki nodded, now only chuckling. "Sure."

"You two are making me worried," Usagi told them.

Makoto was waving animatedly as she described how amazing Haruka was. Mina was nodding emphatically as Rei looked disbelieving. Ami had already opened a book.

The doors slid open a few moments later, just as Motoki was returning with the requested drink. He almost dropped it trying to smother his laughter, but with a little work he managed to get it to the counter in one piece.

"Michiru-san!" Minako realized.

"Where's Haruka-san?" Makoto asked, not recognizing the young woman with Michiru. Rei was right up next to her, searching for the beautiful boy that had been described to her.

Michiru just smiled her mysterious smile and gestured at her companion. Turning, they only saw the young woman they had almost noticed, but seeing no one else, they were puzzled. Finally, they took in the details.

The young woman had a uniform jacket like Michiru's tossed over her shoulder, but she was wearing pants rather than a skirt. Her hair was a short, mussed blonde. Her white shirt was unbuttoned slightly

Then it clicked. They gaped and crashed into a little pile on the floor. Ami looked an equal mix of shocked and amused, and Usagi just covered her face. Mamoru and Motoki started laughing again.

"I don't recall ever saying I was a guy," Haruka said with a laugh.

"That can't be," Makoto muttered.

Ami sighed. "I can't believe this."

88888888

Mamoru decided that now, in such good humor, would be the best time to approach Zoisite. After some pleading, Ami had consented to give him the information, so he climbed into his car for the drive. It wasn't too far, but he hoped he'd be able to convince the younger man to come with him to see Kunzite.

Zoisite- Zane, he reminded himself- lived in a fairly large building only a few blocks between his own and the arcade. From Ami's description of his penthouse, he was very well off. He wondered why he didn't stay with his parents. She had said they were alive.

A doorman cut him off at the entrance. "No admissions without appointment."

Mamoru flashed a brilliant smile. "I just got back to town, and I wanted to surprise my kouhai. Wouldn't it be okay just this once?"

"Who would that be?" the man asked, consulting a list of tenants, no doubt.

"Yukimura Zane. He lives on the top floor."

He nodded. "Very well. Mind, just this once. He came in about an hour ago, so he should be still home."

"Thank you."

He hurried to the elevator, and shook his head once inside. It was almost ridiculous how easily he had been allowed inside. Hopefully Zane had more sense than that.

Zane's apartment was one of only two on the top story, so it was easy to find. Mamoru cautiously rapped on the door.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Chiba Mamoru," he answered. "Mizuno Ami told me where to find you?"

The door opened a crack, stopped by a security chain. He had heard the click of other locks being undone. The younger man's eyes widened as they met.

"Endymion-sama."

"Can I come in?" Mamoru asked. "This isn't exactly something to discuss in public."

"I- Of course. Pardon my rudeness." The door shut as he undid the chain, then he held it wide moments later. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks."

"A drink, perhaps?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk to you."

"I-"

He sighed. "You don't want to talk to me."

"I- That is-" Zane sighed. "No, I suppose I do not. However, I owe you that at least."

He led the way to a spacious sitting room as Mamoru looked him over.

He was clearly not sleeping well, he decided. There were faint smudges under his normally bright green eyes. His casual dress suggested that he had been trying to relax- Zoisite would never have intended to leave the house or to entertain barefoot and with his shirt not entirely buttoned. He was hurriedly doing the buttons even as they entered the room, but Mamoru grasped his shoulder gently.

"You don't need to fuss on my account. I know I'm intruding."

He looked away. "You are not intruding."

Mamoru managed a slight smile. "You never were a very good liar."

"I-!"

"Hey. I do realize you're not just Zoisite."

Zane subsided. "I apologize. Please, have a seat."

The older man looked around as he settled on a plush leather sofa. "You have a nice place."

"Thank you. After I… returned… I was terribly uncomfortable in the presence of others. As such, my parents deemed it best that I be permitted to live alone. They thought I might recover if I was allowed space."

"Were they right?"

He shrugged as he took a seat in a chair across from him. A low wooden table sat between the two. "Perhaps to an extent. Knowing I had a place of solitude that I might return to if the world became too much, it was easier to build a life for myself. Still, at times the emptiness here was almost as terrible."

Mamoru nodded. "Ami-chan told me you woke up without remembering anything of that year? I know that's tough to deal with."

"You are the friend with amnesia, then. I might have known."

He sat forward. "Zane-san, I know you don't want me here. I know you want to be left alone. Still, I couldn't just let you be here not knowing that you had somewhere else you could be. You would always be welcome with us, you know." He rose again and paced. "I thought about sending Kunzite, but it seemed like a bad idea given the situation. So I thought about what I knew about you. Zoisite would never be able to ignore what seemed like a crime on his part. Are you the same?"

"If you are referring," Zane said levelly, "to the… unfortunate incident at the Starlight Tower, you are entirely correct. I did not wish to speak with you, but I am obliged to do that at least in reparation for my poor behavior." He stood now too, and moved to stare out over the city. "I do not wish to be what I am. I do not wish to know the truth of that year. I had accepted its absence. I was coping with the dreams I could not understand. Even now, I do not know _how_ to be Zoisite. Oh, not the form. I know it will come as surely as my next breath should there be a need."

"You're hardly the first person to be torn between one life and another." He was just behind Zane now. "I didn't know I was Tuxedo Kamen in the beginning. I didn't know that Sailor Moon was the Princess. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered, when nothing I did brought me closer to my goal. I thought that I should just stop and let the world fend for itself, but I couldn't do that. She needed me, and that was what mattered in the end."

"Yes, it was very clear how important Sailor Moon was to you, Endymion-sama. I wonder now how it did not occur to Beryl that the one you fought so hard to protect would be Serenity."

"Sailor Moon never fit the image you expected of her. That was no accident."

Zane's fingers drummed against the window sills. "She was not a warrior. That was clear when we first crossed paths. Did she not question her place in this battle?"

"A billion times. You're right; she's not a warrior. Even now, she has to force herself into the field. She has to remember not to run or scream or be afraid. It's hard for her."

"But?"

"But she knew what she had to do. She knew what was at stake if she didn't."

Silence fell now, heavy with questions unanswered and words unsaid.

"What is it you want of me?" Zane asked finally.

"I want you to join us, but you know that. I'm not asking you to, though I _am_ telling you that you'll always be welcomed by Kunzite and I. What I came here for specifically, though, was to ask you to meet him. You told Ami-san you wanted to."

"Did I?"

"You said how impressed you were by what he'd done. Besides, Zane-san, he has been tearing himself apart for missing you and the others."

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean by that first part."

"Takeda Keiji. You _did _say you wanted to meet him, didn't you?"

"Kunzite-sama is Takeda-sama?" A spark of interest finally took some of the dullness from his eyes. "Is that what you are saying?" 

Mamoru nodded. "Do you still want to see him?"

"I- Yes," he answered, surprising both of them. "I think I truly do."

"So let's go. He's at his office right now." He caught Zane's glance at his attire. "You can change first."

"Thank you."

He vanished from the room, so Mamoru occupied himself looking around. He was toying idly with the corner of a curtain when he returned.

Zane was neatly dressed now in slacks and a pale blue dress shirt. He was fighting to tie his hair back.

"It has grown since I discovered who I was," he said, "but it is not yet long enough to be easily restrained."

Mamoru snatched the hair band from Zane and gathered his hair into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. "You were like this- sorry, Zoisite was- as a child."

"Thank you."

"I told your doorman you were my kouhai."

"It is similar enough to our previous relationship, save that I was supposed to be caring for you rather than the reverse."

"You're a year younger than I am."

"Perhaps we shall agree that it was Kunzite who cared for us," Zane suggested.

They walked downstairs, and Zane paused at the front desk to inform them that his sempai was to be allowed if he might call. The doorman nodded and noted it down.

Mamoru walked over to his car and unlocked the door. "Get in."

He let the drive pass in silence, since Zane still seemed a little uncomfortable. He ignored the fidgeting and almost inaudible sighs, and turned into the parking garage beneath Kunzite's office building.

By now, Kunzite had set aside a parking space for Mamoru's use, knowing that the occasion might arise that he would need easy access. He went up the stairs as Zane trailed behind him.

No one in the lobby challenged them, and they joined a few people in the elevator and rode to the top floor. The receptionist there looked up when they stepped out, now the only ones.

"Ah, Chiba-sama! Are you here to see Takeda-sama?"

"Yes, is he available?"

She glanced down at her schedule and nodded. "He said he intended to spend the next few hours working on some personal business. Since it's not flagged as privacy hours, you can go right in."

"Thank you.

The office here was quiet and plush, the carpet muffling any sound. There were only a few doors, presumably the private offices of the highest ranked officials of the business. Reaching Kunzite's, Mamoru rapped gently on the frame.

"Come in."

Zane hesitated about entering, but Mamoru nudged him in and shut the door behind them. Kunzite hadn't yet looked up from his computer.

"If you allow me just a moment, I will be right with you."

"Take your time," Mamoru said.

The tapping of the keys stopped shortly, and he saved his work. "Very well. What can I do for you, Mamoru-sama?" He looked up and stopped. "Zoi- I beg your pardon. Yukimura Zane, was it not?"

"I…"

Mamoru nudged him forward again. "Don't be a coward."

Zane bristled a little. A soft chuckle from Kunzite broke the tension.

He got to his feet and rounded the desk until he was standing directly in front of the younger man. Zane paused, unsure of what to do next. And then Kunzite hugged him.

"Welcome back," he said gently as he pulled away.

"I-" He stopped and laughed a little at himself. "Thank you. Kunzite-sama, I am so sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize. All that matters now is that you are here."

For a moment, Zane saw a flash of Kunzite all but buried under the other four boys- bright haired Jadeite, dark Endymion, Nephrite in between, and himself, scarce more than a baby. Kunzite had tousled his curls and carried him while they played so that Zoisite might be able to win in the races and games.

"When I was a child," Zane began, "you carried me all day once so that I could keep up with the rest of you."

Kunzite's lips twitched. "I thought you had forgotten that. I do not know if Mamoru-sama recalls."

Mamoru shook his head. "Not a clue."

He understood that it was Ami and Kunzite that would be most capable of healing the deep wounds for Zane, so Mamoru quietly slipped out as they talked. Stopping by the secretary, he smiled.

"Can I use your phone?"

She started, still slightly in awe of the young man that the company president allowed such liberties. "Of course, Chiba-sama!"

"Thanks, Minami-san." He lifted the receiver and set it against his shoulder as he dialed.

"Mizuno residence, Ami speaking."

"Ami-san? It's Mamoru. Can you come to Keiji-san's office?"

It took a moment before it registered. "Did something happen to Zane-san?"

"No, everything's fine. Can you come?"

"I was going to tutor the others soon."

"I'll take care of it; my calendar's clean today."

"I guess," she responded hesitantly. "You're sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure. Whenever you can is fine; I'll take care of everyone else. Are they meeting at Rei-san's?"

"Yes, in a half hour."

"Great. Don't worry about coming to help. I can manage for the day."

He dropped the receiver before she could protest, knowing that the very duty conscious Ami would come up with a dozen reasons to come even though he would have everything under control. His way, she would feel more obliged to stay with Zane. Whistling, he strolled out of the office.

88888888

AN: See? Zane is healing. Good thing, too. I have to admit, this chapter could have been done much faster if I hadn't needed to include Haruka and Michiru's formal introduction. It was essentially the episode from the anime, albeit with Makoto being the crazy one instead of Minako (since Minako has Kunzite). So, as usual, I would love it if you would review. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So this is only a day late. Which is fine, right? After all, yesterday I was understandably distracted by having to go in for some blood work. I was exhausted by the time I got home.

Disclaimer: Blood loss didn't make me delirious. It still isn't mine.

88888888

After a few days, it was decided that Jupiter would take the next interview rather than Mercury, since Ami was still focusing on Zane and Rei was still too hot-headed to be necessarily a wise choice. No one wanted anything to catch fire. So Jupiter, with Venus acting as her partner, was the one that made her way to the station that night.

They came from the rooftops, as they usually did, and Venus pointed out a photographer camped nearby. "Will you be able to short out his camera when we're ready to leave without hurting him?"

"What does it matter?" Jupiter asked as she made the next jump. "Kunzite will teleport us away once we're done here."

"We did say it wouldn't be tolerated if anyone tried stuff like this."

The Amazonian Senshi shrugged. "True enough. Yeah, that would be easy enough. A quick little spark can do the trick."

They headed through the rooftop door and walked straight to the studio. The girl from before, Hisa, ran for Akiyama as soon as they arrived. The anchor entered soon after, trailing her entourage. She looked the same as before, but now her suit was a cool ice blue rather than the sharp green of before. It was an interesting contrast to her bright red hair.

"You returned sooner than anticipated," she said rather than extend any greetings. "We thought we wouldn't see you again for at least another week."

"Duty is pressing," Venus answered. "We decided to share what information we had."

"Sailor Venus, right? Are you tonight's guest? I had thought it would be little Mercury."

_Little?_ Jupiter mouthed to her friend.

"Mercury is dealing with enough right now. She decided to send Jupiter-" She gestured to the other girl. "-instead."

"Interesting. Why would that be?"

"Mars is too temperamental," Jupiter answered flatly. "Mercury is busy, and Venus was already chosen to be last."

"And you?"

The taller girl shrugged. "I'm what's left, right?"

"Interesting," Akiyama repeated. "Hisa, Daichi! Get everything ready. When is the time slot?"

"Three minutes, Akiyama-sama," Hisa answered nervously.

"Then you had best get moving. Get Sailor Jupiter a microphone. Sailor Venus, you know where the observation room is."

"I stay here," she contradicted. "We don't separate that easily."

The anchor shrugged. "Do as you wish. Just stay out from under foot."

Daichi hurried over with a microphone and set it in place as everyone hurried to get ready. Venus stepped out of the way as a few technicians set up an extra camera.

"Everyone ready?" the lead technician called. A vague chorus of 'yes' and 'sure' was his answer. "Ten seconds, Akiyama-sama!"

The cameras rolled, and the brilliant smile from before made its reappearance. "This is Akiyama Chiya, and I'm glad to be bringing you the second installment of our live Sailor Senshi interviews." The view panned to Jupiter, who grinned and waved. "This is Sailor Jupiter, a warrior of electricity, correct?"

88888888

The interview went precisely as expected. Jupiter, so much more laid back than any of her sisters could claim to be at the time, easily fenced off questions she wouldn't answer. When she would, she didn't try to tiptoe around subjects or hesitate. She just stated bluntly whatever she chose to say. Whenever Akiyama tried to cage her in, she just smiled. And she _did_ short out the rooftop watcher's camera.

So it was a very content Kino Makoto that rejoined her friends to tell them of the progress.

88888888

They didn't know much about their enemies, but enemies knew them. At least the human parts of them.

Kurosawa Nozomu was Makoto's sempai that broke her heart, and he was a student at the Infinity Academy now. He was strolling through the halls, passing by a mysterious couple that had been watching him for a few days, and paused beside a flyer posted against one of the nearby pillars.

"Be stronger!" It read. "Find power within yourself."

Some of the students regarded the notices with suspicion, but Kurosawa was curious. He had been working on his personal fitness since an embarrassing loss a few years before, and the paper seemed to promise him a chance to do it again. He noted the time of the meeting and walked off.

Michiru watched him go with narrowed eyes. "That boy is a danger to her."

"If she's strong, she has nothing to fear."

"And if she's it?" 

Haruka hesitated, but her jaw set. "Then we have no choice but to take action ourselves. Even for them, we cannot make exceptions."

"You should try getting closer to her," the violinist suggested. "She would respond to you well enough. She proved as much when you met her."

The blonde stared after Kurosawa's retreating back. "I suppose I must."

88888888

"Be stronger," one of the teachers said in sepulchral tones. "Find the power you've always possessed. That is why you are here, is it not?" 

He yawned. He had been expecting a sports team, not this spiritual voodoo. Still, they were saying the school chairman would be doing something to help them along. He hadn't forgotten his goal.

The door slid open and the professor walked in, a large box in his arms. A lab assistant came behind him and began arranging various apparatuses on the counter.

"For some, this experiment will amount to nothing," the chairman said. "This will only help those that are driven by a goal of their own. A person that is ideal. For them, this will help beyond your wildest dreams."

Kurosawa didn't know about that. His dreams could be pretty wild.

"Who is brave enough to go first?" the assistant asked. She was a pretty red-headed woman, but there was something unsettling about her. "Perhaps you, young man?"

She had turned to him directly. He shrugged and got to his feet. "Sure, why not?"

"Do you have a person you're trying to reach?" the older man asked.

"Yes." The memory of it still burned at him. "I lost every sparring match. I never lose."

"This person, what are they like?"

He considered. "She's strong. Pretty, I guess. She's very loyal and dedicated."

"Excellent. And this is the goal for you?"

"No. I just want to beat her. She can't be better than me forever."

"With this, you can," the aide promised.

What happened next defied any rational explanation his quickly-dwindling intelligence could find. The others in the room screamed as strange egg-pods formed and shot into them. There was a sense of _something_ in his mind, a second consciousness he couldn't fathom. The chairman knelt by his now prone form.

"The weakness will pass soon," he informed the boy gently. "Your mind will recover as well. You won't remember this. Daimon Blackire, find the girl in his brain. Compel him to search her out, and take her heart."

88888888

Makoto waved as she hurried out of the school. The others were meeting to study, but she had some work she needed to get done at home first. After all, with no one else, she had to make sure things were clean on her own.

Still, she slowed her steps after she was about a block away. Work or not, the day was too nice to just run through it. She would be trapped indoors for studying till after sunset anyway.

Instead of heading straight to her apartment, Makoto went into the garden plot next to the building. The owner rented patches, and she wanted to check on hers.

Opening the little gate to her space, she was greeted with a riot of scents. Her herbs were growing splendidly down the sides of the little pebbled path, and the flowers that spread in rings around it were in full bloom. Except one.

Makoto growled. "Those blasted kids!"

She hadn't been able to deal with her garden since Ami's attack- they had been dealing with the backlash of Zoisite's appearance and her doing the interview on top of their studying. Since then, a few of the more foolish neighbor children had obviously decided to mess with her rose bush.

The flowers had been stripped off, and several parts of the plant had wilted, though that at least was more her fault than theirs. It also needed to be pruned back before it crowded out her orchids. She sighed.

"I guess I'll go up and call the others," she told it, not really regretting it. She was very, _very_ tired of studying. "We'll be spending some time together today."

So she dashed into the building and up the steps until she reached her own door. Rather than reach for a key, though, she glanced around to be sure no one was watching and just laid her palm above the doorknob. The locks slid back and the door opened.

She slipped in and shut it again, eyes going immediately to the ward just above the doorway. Kunzite had taught her basic protections for her home since a girl living alone was too easily targeted, and they never knew when an enemy might realize who they were. So Makoto had very carefully crafted wards from the wood of an oak tree, lightning-etched with Jupiter's sigil, and set one above every door and window leading out of her apartment. This set was beginning to wear down, but they would hold for at least another week or two unless someone decided to challenge them.

The brunette grabbed her phone off its base as she dropped her school bag and punched in the number for Rei. The miko answered the phone only moments before she would have hung up.

"Who is it?"

"Rei-chan, it's Makoto. Listen, I can't make it today. Will you tell the others?"

She heard Rei yelling something in the background before the other girl answered and wondered if Yuuichiro had done something to annoy her again. "Not coming? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just have more to get done around here than I realized. My garden's in desperate need of some work, and I think it'll take a few hours. I can just study here after I'm done."

"I'll tell Ami-chan, but you know how she is about all the studying."

Makoto nodded. "Since we entered ninth grade she's been almost possessed. Still, I do need to get this done. I'll come tomorrow."

"Fine. Just be careful. We don't know how long until you're the next target."

She chuckled. "Rei-chan, I'll be in my garden. It's right next to my apartment. Who would attack me here?"

Rei sighed. "I was attacked here, remember? Keep an eye out, and let us know if you even suspect something's wrong."

"I will," Makoto promised. "Bye."

She changed from her school uniform to shorts and a tank top before grabbing her bag of gardening supplies and a bottle of water. Thus equipped, it was back to her little plot and down to work.

She pruned, watered, and fertilized as she luxuriated in the warm sun and the scent of the earth. From her herbs, she selected choice growths to dry and to use in whatever she made for dinner that night. She was deliberating cutting some of her lilies for a centerpiece when a shadow fell over her.

"Who is- Kurosawa-sempai!"

"Hey, Makoto-chan. I didn't know you lived here."

"I moved about a year ago." She got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her knees. She didn't notice an odd flash in his eyes as she did. She was too busy battling her own unruly emotions. "What brings you here?"

"I saw the garden and wanted to look around. That's not a problem around here, is it?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, everyone's free to come here if they like, as long as they don't hurt anything." 

She paused for a moment to take him in and realized he looked precisely the same as he had the last time she saw him, the day he had broken her heart and left her standing in the rain. His black hair still waved into his dark brown eyes, all but hiding them from view. He was only an inch or two taller than her, even though she was barefoot and he was wearing shoes. If anything, the only difference seemed to be that his muscle definition had improved. It was difficult to tell through school uniforms. Speaking of which…

"You go to Infinity Academy now?"

He nodded. "You know it?"

"I met a few girls that go there."

He smiled, and Makoto realized that something had set her on edge. It wasn't just that she hadn't seen him for so long, either. She really didn't understand it, so she brushed it aside. After all, she'd known him before the Senshi even existed. He wasn't a danger to her.

"No boys?"

"What?" The thought of dating hadn't really crossed her mind since becoming a Senshi. Haruka had been the first person she'd been particularly interested, and they had discovered Haruka was a girl. "No."

"Good."

He lunged at her and grabbed at her wrist, moving far faster than she had ever seen him do before. Of course, she was faster too. Makoto ducked under his arm and sprinted out the gate, tearing through the garden and onto the street. She looked around wildly, saw him coming after her, and tore off again.

She reached for her communicator, knowing something was very wrong, but realized a second later that she hadn't put the thing on. She was only wearing a normal watch.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she kept running.

If anyone noticed, they didn't pay much attention. Paying attention in Tokyo these days often led to someone being attacked, so the people on the streets just kept their eyes on their shoes and shuffled by. One man though did see what was happening and began to trail cautiously after the two teens.

Makoto had just reached the park when Kurosawa slammed into her back and sent both of them rolling across the grass. She cursed again and leapt to her feet, but he got a grip on her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" she growled as she tried to pull free.

"I just want your heart," he crooned against her ear. Makoto flinched when she got the impression of fangs that shouldn't be there. "Won't you give it to me again?"

'Daimon!' her mind cried.

She slammed her foot down on his, knowing from the oh-so satisfying crunch that she had broken something. She wrenched her arms free and fell back a few paces, shifting to a fighter's stance.

'He knows who I am, so I can't henshin. I have no way to call the others. No one around is willing to get involved. Unless a cop shows up and distracts him long enough for me to get away, I am in _serious_ trouble.'

Kurosawa lunged for her despite whatever broken bones she had gifted him with, still moving inhumanly fast. She managed to flip him over her head with his momentum, but on the way down he swiped her legs out from under her. She hit the ground hard.

He was laughing now, the sound low and dark in his throat. "I'll win this time, Makoto-chan."

Her eyes narrowed, and she waited till he was leaning over her to head butt him between the eyes. He reeled back from the impact, but she was made of sterner stuff. It only took a moment for her to be back on her feet despite her spinning head. It was when something struck her in the chest that she screamed and collapsed.

In a blur of motion, the man that had followed them flung Kurosawa aside. He paused for a moment to lift the stunned Makoto before tearing out of the park again.

88888888

"Are you awake?"

Makoto winced as a boil of pain resounded through her head and chest, but she managed to nod. She left her eyes closed.

"Good. Are you in pain?"

She nodded again, trying to ignore the ache that was quickly becoming enough to make her nauseous.

A moment later a cool cloth was draped over her eyes and forehead. "I'm afraid I can't do anything for your chest. You'll have a bruise on your forehead though. You hit that boy rather hard."

"Good," she muttered.

"Ah, she speaks." She heard him lean back. "I thought of taking you to a hospital, but I was under the impression that the boy was something… _more_… than just a boy. It occurred to me you might be safer somewhere he would not think to check."

"He saw you."

"Yes, but I have no idea who he was, so it's unlikely he would know me. Unless there is a way for him to trace you?"

Makoto managed a shrug, but nearly cried when that only made her chest ache worse. "Water," she croaked. "Please."

A straw was set against her lips and she eagerly swallowed a few mouthfuls. It didn't help the pain much, but it eased the rawness of her throat. She realized she must have screamed at least once, very loudly.

"So what happened? A quarrel with a lover?"

She shook her head violently, but it only triggered a pulse of pain through her head. A large hand settled against either temple, stilling the movement. Once she stopped, he shifted the cloth again so it was back in place.

"Easy now. You won't do yourself any good like that."

"He… _was_… my boyfriend, more than a year ago. Today was the first time I've seen him since he broke up with me."

"Then what was wrong?"

"I don't know."

The mysterious man sighed. "When I saw what was happening, I thought it might have been one of the monster attacks the Senshi have been talking about. During Sailor Moon's interview, she said they've been trying to steal hearts, but I don't really know what she meant. Is that what happened?"

"Maybe," Makoto whispered. She couldn't admit what she knew, not to some unknown entity. It didn't matter if he had saved her and his voice was strangely familiar.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter; there's not much I can do for you if it is except call the Senshi. The boy's gone though, and I don't know where to find him. Still, I contacted their hotline and gave them the details. Perhaps they'll find him."

She severely doubted it. There was no way to recognize a Daimon unless it revealed itself. Until she told them, they would have nothing to go on.

"Do you have a phone?" she asked.

"Do you need to call your parents?" She heard him get up and retrieve a handset somewhere nearby. "Here."

"My parents are dead."

"I see." He passed the phone to her. "Then who are you calling?"

"My friends. Ami-chan and two of the guys are studying to be doctors, so they can help me."

She carefully set the damp cloth aside and opened her eyes. The world swam around her a little, but settled a moment later. She began to sit up, but her rescuer pressed her back down.

"Not so fast. You went down pretty hard."

Her head and chest were pounding hard enough that Makoto didn't argue the point. "Maybe I should close my eyes again." The world seemed too bright, but she knew that the room was very dimly lit.

"Are you still calling your friends?"

"Maybe not yet," she decided. "They're very… boisterous. And I wouldn't be able to tell them where I am if I don't know. Or who you are."

Instead of closing her eyes like she had said, she turned her head toward him when he chuckled. He had heavy waves of brown hair pouring down around his face, and light blue eyes set in gently tanned skin. She thought he might be about twenty or twenty one.

"I should apologize, then, for not introducing myself. My name is Sanjoin Masato. This is my house."

"Kino Makoto."

She was letting her eyes drift closed, but she caught a glimpse of his smile from under her lashes. For the first time in a long time, nothing was reminding her of the sempai that broke her heart. He was entirely himself.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl. Are you hungry, or do you need to sleep?"

"I think I'll sleep," Makoto murmured. She was already slipping away.

A soft laugh slipped out. "Then sleep. No one will hurt you here."

88888888

"There is no sign of the Daimon," Kunzite reported.

Mars frowned. "Nothing at all. The only reason we even know for sure it exists is because Mercury said it fired its heart-stealing beam."

"Do we know who the mystery informer was?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he dropped out of a nearby tree. "Or the victim?"

"The victim is the problem," Sailor Moon answered, gnawing her lower lip. "The description matches Mako-chan, and she's not answering her phone or her communicator."

Mercury looked up from her mini-computer. "I traced her communicator's signal to her apartment, but she's clearly not there."

"And the informer?" Zoisite asked. He had joined them on Mercury's insistence, but he still hadn't committed to rejoining the team entirely.

Venus shook her head. "Nothing. Our hotline was called from the phone booth nearby. Has anyone seen Neptune and Uranus? They might know something."

"They're not here," Sailor Moon sighed. "They must have followed the victim. You said that the Daimon's attack didn't succeed, right, Mercury-chan?"

"Whoever they were targeting, they failed. What I don't understand is why this Daimon's energy is so close to a human's."

"Can a Daimon infect a human?" Kunzite questioned.

She glanced at him, troubled. "I don't know. I hope not." She cursed suddenly as a beep sounded on her little computer. "We have trouble."

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"More than one Daimon can attack at a time."

88888888

AN: So anyone with a lick of sense should at least be able to guess what's going on, but I guess this could count as a minor cliffhanger. So, reviews please! Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So this only took four days, which is to me pretty impressive. I guess Makoto's motivating me to involve her more. No, I haven't wrapped up her part this chapter- you'll have to wait till next time.

Disclaimer: Makoto isn't mine. None of it is. =(

88888888

So they parted ways, each heading for a different sector to deal with several Daimons at once until Sailor Moon could come and destroy them. Kunzite was with her, in order to teleport her to each new location.

"Where is Sailor Jupiter?" she gasped as she dropped a third Daimon in her area alone.

"I do not know," the general answered as he sent a fourth flying back. She pivoted and purified that as well. "These Daimons are human-born, though. Perhaps…"

"No," the heroine said, jaw set. "We would know if it was Jupiter." She threw the crystals back to the victims. "Are there more here?"

"Fifty meters away, beyond that building."

"Let's go, then."

88888888

It was screaming outside that roused Makoto from her rest. She leapt to her feet, disregarding the agony still throbbing in her chest, and ran to the window. Down in the streets below, a bloodied Sailor Mars was battling five Daimons at once.

"No," she whispered.

Her savior- Sanjoin Masato, she recalled- was nowhere to be seen. She hoped he hadn't left his apartment. She reached out, and her henshin wand fell into her hand.

"I have to go," she murmured to it. "No matter what. I can't leave my friend out there alone."

She spotted a pad of paper and a pen on the nightstand by the bed and quickly wrote a note saying she had gone home. If he would be confused as to why he hadn't seen her leave… well. It didn't really matter; she wasn't likely to see him again.

"JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The dazzle of power eased her pain a little, but still she pressed one hand to her ribs as her feet again settled on the ground. Straightening, she opened the window and slipped out to the fire escape. She closed it again before leaping down to the ground.

The fall shook her more than it should have, but Jupiter was not the Senshi's strength for nothing. She ignored it and raced onto the street, summoning her electricity as she ran. When one of the Daimons lunged for Mars' unprotected back, she released it.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"Jupiter!" Mars cried. "Where have you been?"

"Not now!" she shouted back as she grabbed one of the Daimons and threw it against the side of the building. It stilled, for the time being. They both knew it wouldn't last long.

The fiery Senshi gritted her teeth when one slipped past her guard and jabbed at her. "BURNING MANDALA!" It flew back, badly singed. "You scared the hell out of us, you know. We thought one of these had gone after you."

Jupiter didn't respond, focusing on pushing the monsters back. It was answer enough.

"It was. You were attacked. Why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't have my communicator," she answered shortly as she grabbed one by the scruff of the neck and slammed one of her Pressures directly into its gut. "I got away."

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried as she raced onto the scene, Kunzite just behind her. Her Spiral Heart Moon Rod was in her hand, but it was clear how tired she already was. "Mars!"

"You have to get them!" the raven-haired warrior called. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

Jupiter pushed them back sharply one last time before leaping clear, pulling Mars with her. Sailor Moon nodded.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

She managed to turn as the attack fired, carrying three of the Daimons in its wake. Two were left, and Kunzite was grappling with them. Zoisite and Mercury appeared moments later. She trapped them in her ice.

"Quickly!" Zoisite urged, seeing the cracks already forming in the surface.

The Moon Senshi nodded again, but Jupiter saw her swallow and noticed how her hands were shaking. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

The monsters returned to their human state and fell as Sailor Moon sank to the ground herself. Mars quickly gathered the heart crystals and returned them to their hosts before she and the other Senshi hurried to Sailor Moon's side, and Mercury took readings of her with her mini-computer. Her expression was grim.

"You've done too much."

She shook her head. "I did what I had to do."

"Sailor Moon, listen to me. You _have_ to be more careful. This weapon… it's made from a part of you, so it drains you to use it. It's not as bad as it would have been using the Ginzuishou, but you've used it enough times tonight that your energy levels are severely depleted. And…"

"And what?" Zoisite pressed when she stopped.

"And it seems to have triggered something in you. I don't understand what it is, but you now have the potential for something you didn't before."

Sailor Moon sighed. "Don't worry about it. Whatever it is, I'll handle it. I couldn't let these people die, Mercury. So I did what had to be done. Besides," she added, looking at the others, "I'm not the only one that did a lot tonight."

Kunzite nodded. "I will go for Tuxedo Kamen-sama and Venus."

He vanished as the girls clustered together, leaving Zoisite on the fringes. Mars had told them that Jupiter had been attacked, and the three of them were trying to convince her to tell them more. The taller warrior just shook her head.

"I'll handle it," she told them. "It's something that I have to do myself."

Mars was about to argue, but Sailor Moon stopped her. "If that's your decision, fine. Just remember, Jupiter, we'll always be there if you need us."

Mercury echoed the sentiment, and she smiled at them.

"Thanks."

88888888

Makoto wandered a few blocks to a small pocket park and dropped, exhausted, on the bench. Her chest was pounding again, now that the power of her henshin wasn't holding the worst of the pain at bay. She wondered if she'd have enough energy to walk home.

"Yo."

Her head snapped around at the voice, but she relaxed when she saw who it was. "Haruka-san. You frightened me."

"Did I?" the blonde drawled. "Well, my apologies. Why so jumpy, kitten?"

She sighed, drawing her knees up against her chest. "I had an awkward encounter with my ex-boyfriend. I guess I'm not dealing with it as well as I thought I could."

"The past has a way of sneaking up on us. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

She laughed a little. "Maybe. So what brings you here?"

"I saw you come in and thought you could use some company. The streets aren't safe these days."

'Don't I know it,' Makoto thought irritably. Outwardly, though, she forced a smile. "So you were worried about me?"

"Sure. You're my friend, aren't you? I don't want it to be you who's hurt."

She thought it was a weird way to phrase the sentiment but sighed. "Thanks, I guess. You should probably go home though; it's getting late."

"You don't look so good, kitten. Maybe you should too."

"I will. I just… I needed some time. My place is so empty. It's too easy to let my mind run away with me."

Haruka nodded and sat down next to her. "It was like that for me before Michiru moved in. When it's dark and you're alone, you start thinking about all sorts of things that you would rather ignore."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I ran. Or raced. Speed was my drug of choice. By going as fast as I could, I could forget for a little while. Now… I just have to deal with it."

Makoto looked up at the stars that were beginning to appear. "Michiru said your dream was in racing, but you said no. Why did it change?"

"I love racing. Sometimes, though, it's not enough. There's something else I have to do."

"You can't do both?"

She stared into the distance. "I do still race, so it's not that I've pushed it away entirely. It just can't be my everything anymore."

An unsettled silence fell as Makoto tried to find a dream of her own. There was her gardening, of course, and her cooking. She could easily make herself a place in the world doing those things. Instead… her mind kept circling back to her duties as a Senshi. She wondered if she would ever be anything else.

"What do you dream?" Haruka asked, as though she had heard her thoughts.

"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it."

"There must be something."

Makoto studied a nearby tree. "Maybe gardening. I love plants- taking care of them, seeing how beautiful they become when you've done a good job. Maybe cooking. But…"

"But?"

She smiled ruefully. "You're not the only one that has something bigger to think about."

"Maybe not," Haruka replied. "There still has to be something you want most."

"Love," she answered suddenly, surprising herself. "I want someone to love. I've been alone for most of my life. Even with my friends, I go home to an empty apartment. I want someone that will be there. Someone I can cook for or that will admire my flowers. Someone that will dance with me in the middle of a storm."

"That's a tall order."

"Yeah." Finally, she got to her feet and stretched, again ignoring the aches and pains from earlier.

"Your forehead is bruised, kitten."

Makoto shrugged. "I ran into a cupboard corner. It'll heal soon enough."

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while."

"It's not that bad."

Haruka rose as well. "I can't do anything about the empty apartment, but would you like some dinner? You can join Michiru and I."

"I should probably go home." She thought of the wards that would keep her safe for at least the night. "It's late, and I'm sure you don't need me to intrude."

"It's no intrusion," the blonde promised. "Michiru asked me to invite you. She says she needs someone that will appreciate fine cuisine around now and again."

"Are you going out?"

The older girl named a high end French restaurant not too far from Makoto's home. "Michiru's wanted to go for a while, but she knows I won't really care."

"It's awfully expensive," Makoto winced. "I don't have a lot of money."

"We've worked there before, actually. They promised us a free dinner if we ever decided to try the food."

"Worked there?"

Haruka nodded. "Michiru is a violinist, and I accompany her on piano. It's how we can afford to live on our own and still pay our school tuition."

"Oh." She studied her apparel- the shorts and top now dirty with grass stains. "I'm not dressed for a fancy restaurant."

"I can drive you to your apartment to change. I need to myself anyway, so I can give you half an hour and pick you up?"

"That would be great," she decided finally. "Thanks."

"No problem. My motorcycle is just on the street."

"Motorcycle?"

Haruka grinned. "Surprised?"

"A little. I thought you preferred racecars."

"I like motorcycles. The wind is so freeing when you ride. I have an extra helmet," she added. "Among other homes, I needed to go home for my car."

"I thought you were too young for a license."

"I got it overseas. In America, you only have to be sixteen." She headed down the path. "Let's go. Michiru hates to be late, and the reservation is in an hour. We'll call ahead and change it to three, so don't worry about it."

Makoto followed her and smiled at the sleek machine. "I've never ridden a motorcycle."

"Never? I thought you had some dark past."

"How did-?"

"Impressions," she answered, waving her hand. "Actually, Michiru is really good about guessing things like that. She was the one that said it to me. Something about a reputation for brawls?"

She blushed. "Well, yeah. I'm trying to move past it, but I used to get in fights all the time. I never ran with a gang though, so no motorcycles for me. Usagi-chan's boyfriend has one, but we aren't close."

Haruka tossed her a helmet. "I'll keep myself under control then. On my own I can be a bit of a daredevil on my bike."

She strapped it on. "Don't worry for my sake. I'll be fine."

"You sure? You still look kind of out of it."

"I'm fine. I could use some adrenaline anyway."

The smile that slid across Haruka's features would have chilled most people to the bone. For Makoto, it was practically a challenge. "If you say so. Get on, kitten."

The ride was chilling- the wind cut into Makoto's exposed skin- and completely exhilarating. Haruka hadn't been joking when she said she was a daredevil. The brunette's legs were actually unsteady for a moment as she got off in front of her building, but she was grinning widely and had enjoyed herself more than she would have expected.

"I accidentally left some things in my garden," she said. "I'll grab those before I go up."

"I can wait. I wasn't kidding when I said it was dangerous to be out alone."

She rolled her eyes. "It's literally next door, and I'll keep an eye out. I'll be fine."

The blonde made no move to leave. She just leaned against the bike, arms crossed, eyes on the younger girl. "I have time."

Makoto sighed. "Fine. Have it your way." She ran into the garden and scooped her things up before backtracking to her building. A quick wave as she opened the door was enough for Haruka, since she immediately got on the motorcycle, gunned the engine, and was off. She shook her head and hurried to the elevator.

The wards, when she checked them, were still undisturbed, but the wear was showing more clearly than before. She adjusted her estimate to a few more days and wondered if she had any more oak on hand. She started and realized she still had to get ready.

A shower was all she had time for, so Makoto dashed through that and managed to pin her unruly curls into an artfully messy bun at the back of her head. For a dress… she frowned. She didn't have a lot of pretty things in her wardrobe, despite the times she had gone shopping with her sisters. She snapped her fingers as an idea occurred to her.

For Usagi and Mamoru's bond repair, the Senshi had each worn a gown. She still had hers in a dry cleaner's bag in her closet, and it would be perfect for the venue. A moment later, Makoto frowned. If the Daimon in Kurosawa caught up with her, she certainly wouldn't be prepared for a battle.

"It doesn't matter," she decided aloud. "I won't let him ruin this. Even if he shows up, I'll deal with it. Tonight I want to be able to enjoy myself."

So the gown was brought out, and she hunted up a pair of ballet flats in the same shade as the dress. She was grateful it didn't have to be pulled over her head, which would have messed up her hair. Cosmetics were ignored, except to conceal her bruise, but she managed to find a few pieces of jewelry that suited.

"I should bring my communicator," she murmured, studying the slender watch-like device. It was green, so it wouldn't be too odd when compared to the rest of the ensemble, but the star-and-moon symbol might draw some attention. With a shrug, she buckled it on anyway. If asked, she could say it was a memento of her parents. No one would question that.

"Now what?" she asked the mirror. "Am I ready?"

The words had scarcely left her mouth when her phone rang. She snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Kino-san, a young man says he is here to pick you up."

'Young man?' she wondered before her sense caught up. 'Oh, Haruka. She must have chosen to wear a suit.' "I'll be right down. Thank you."

She settled the phone on its base and took one last look in the mirror. She thought about what else she would need, but decided that there wasn't anything since the outing was a treat. With one brisk nod, she trouped out the door.

Haruka smiled when she saw Makoto. "You look exquisite."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go? Michiru is in the car."

Michiru stepped out of the car- a yellow convertible, top down- and grasped Makoto's shoulders, looking her up and down. The older girl looked gorgeous, in a strapless teal dress that flowed as she moved. "Let me look at you. You look amazing, Makoto-san."

She looked down at her dress. The green column had thin lace spaghetti straps, and the spray of oak leaves was a delicate shade of mint. She supposed it did look nice, but 'amazing' seemed a bit far-fetched. Nevertheless, she didn't argue.

"You don't need to be so formal," she said finally. "All my friends call me Mako-chan."

"Am I your friend?" Michiru asked. "You scarcely know me."

Makoto shrugged. "I like you, and you seem to care about me or you wouldn't have let me come. So yes, I guess we're friends."

She laughed. "I suppose we are. Mako-chan it is, but whatever has Haruka been calling you?"

"Mostly 'kitten'," the blonde called as she slid into the driver's seat.

Michiru sighed. "Still such a flirt. You must excuse her; she's terribly irrepressible. I hope it doesn't offend you."

"Not at all," Makoto answered with a grin. "It's refreshing, actually. Most people are intimidated by me."

"I can't imagine why. Shall we go?"

88888888

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful, decorated in the French Colonial style. The wait staff was quick and discreet, and the food was magnificent. Makoto was certainly enjoying herself.

"I really can't thank you enough for this," she told Haruka and Michiru over a plateful of Napoleon after dinner. Haruka was cheerfully tucking into a chocolate mousse while the more sophisticated Michiru delicately ate spoonfuls of crème brûlée. "This is just fantastic."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Michiru responded. "Haruka will eat most things and never notice its quality."

"She only had a salad."

She sighed. "Yes, it's her favorite food. I never could convince her to try something else."

"In my defense," Haruka injected drily, "it was a very good salad."

The waiter approached and bowed. "The owner sends her compliments and hopes you found your meal to your taste."

"It was exquisite," Michiru assured him.

He nodded. "She also wishes to know if you would be available for a performance next week. Our normal band for Thursdays had to cancel, unfortunately."

Haruka considered. "I don't have anything else planned. Do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so." Her gaze returned to the waiter. "We will be glad to play Thursday."

The man bowed again. "Then I thank you on the behalf of the entire staff. I will convey the message to the owner. Feel free to order anything else if you so desire. All charges are waived, of course, for you and your guest."

"Thank you, but I think we've had enough." Michiru rose and smiled as the waiter left. "Are you ready to leave, Haruka?"

She hurriedly took the last bite of her mousse. "Sure. What about you, kitten?"

"Makoto-san."

Makoto turned. "Takeda-san. What brings you here?"

"A business dinner, now concluded." He studied her companions. "Tenou Haruka, the racing prodigy. And you… you are Kaiou Michiru, the violinist."

"We are, but I'm afraid you have the advantage, sir. I don't know you."

He bowed slightly. "Takeda Keiji. I am a businessman and an acquaintance of Makoto-san and her circle of friends."

"I see," Michiru murmured.

"You guys can go," Makoto told them. "I need to talk to Takeda-san."

Haruka hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Sure. Just be careful getting home, all right?"

"I will."

They watched them go in silence, and once they were gone her companion sighed.

"I was not aware you knew them."

"I didn't realize they were famous."

He inclined his head. "In certain circles, yes. Tenou Haruka made a stir on the racing circuit mere days after our… return. As for her charming companion, Kaiou Michiru has on occasion done some work at events I have attended."

"I didn't know."

His piercing gaze slid to her. "You wished to speak to me, you said."

"Not here."

"As you wish." He led the way out of the restaurant, and courteously opened the passenger door to his car for her. "You look lovely, by the way. How are your injuries?"

"My- how did you know?"

"I am a soldier, Makoto-sama. You are hiding it well, but cosmetics are insufficient to conceal injury from an experienced eye. More, your movements are less fluid and more considered. I would assume that though the Daimon's attack was unsuccessful, it still connected and is causing considerable pain."

She sighed. "I hoped no one would notice." 

Kunzite started the car. "I imagine that both Mercury-sama and Zoisite have realized, but they will hold their peace until they are pressed. Nor have I said anything. So what is it you wished to ask?"

"You always know more of what's going on than you necessarily say. What do you know about this new enemy?"

One brow lifted as he merged into traffic. "I doubt that I can guess at much more than you. Still, it is simple enough to list what little information or supposition I possess." He considered. "The target is already known to us: the acquisition of 'Talismans', presumably contained within pure hearts. The precise nature of these Talismans is a mystery to me. The targets themselves seem to be somewhat random, lacking discipline or focus. Both Ami-sama and Rei-sama indicated a woman with red hair and the power of teleportation as being responsible. However, I would suppose she is merely a servant of our true foe."

"You're right, I know most of that already." She frowned. "Why do you think she's not ultimately in charge?"

"As I said, her methods lack discipline. The creation of Daimons seem to be done scientifically, if Mercury's data is correct. The one responsible for their making therefore has a scientific mind, and would not select targets so haphazardly."

"Anything else?"

"I have witnessed, each time I have been present during a battle, that a defeated Daimon becomes an object of some sort, presumably something that has come in contact with the victim. From this item, a pod or egg of some sort emerges and breaks. I would assume that it is the pod that contains the Daimon in its most primitive form. Postulating further, I would assume that today's human Daimons were somehow joined with an egg and sent after a target. That target would presumably have some connection to the Daimon's host, as the items that were the base of previous Daimons were."

"Kunzite, would we be particularly good targets?"

"By 'we', you mean yourself and the other Senshi? Yes, I would imagine so. It is not likely to be coincidence that already three of you have been targeted. As the criteria for attack is the rather vague statement of 'pure hearts', well. The Sailor Senshi are exceedingly pure of heart and thus an ideal choice."

"What about you and the other Shitennou? Or Mamoru-san?"

"There, I am unsure. It is true that Zoisite has been attacked, but from what I understand of the day's events it was Ami-sama that was the original target. More, I do not know the effects our past would have had on our 'purity'."

Makoto grimaced. "So in short, we know practically nothing. What about Uranus and Neptune? Do you know anything about them?"

"Yes, though I do not believe my recollections will prove to be of much use."

"Try," she suggested.

He nodded. "If that is what you want, I shall oblige. Sailors Uranus and Neptune are the guardians of the outer solar system and stand as the initial defense against any invaders from beyond, much as yourself and the other Guardian Senshi are the first to battle any threats from within. They will most frequently be in each other's company and are close partners."

"We met them before, but they were more helpful then."

"I did not have the fortune of knowing them well, as their duties often prevented them from joining the rest of Princess Serenity's court. However, it does not surprise me. They will act as duty dictates, and though I do not know why, their duty for the time being leads them away from us. For whatever reason, they too seek the Talismans."

"But why?" she asked, frustrated. "What are they? Did you know anything about them during the Silver Millennium."

"The word 'Talisman' could refer to any number of magical items from that time, unfortunately. To determine which it might have been is an impossible task." Kunzite glanced at her. "Shall I return you to your home now, Makoto-sama, or do you have further questions?"

"Home, I guess," she answered.

The remainder of the drive was passed in silence, and he was again a gentleman, opening the door for her. She smiled her thanks as she got out, shaking the folds from her dress.

"A last word of advice, Makoto-sama. Be exceedingly cautious, and take care to remain home when you are alone. It would ill suit you to be a victim."

"I'm already a victim of this."

"Perhaps so, but do you wish to be a victim who was helpless?" His expression was inscrutable. "Good night."

She managed to mutter it back as she entered her building, shaken by what he had said. She saw his car leave and sighed.

"I can't stay inside right now," she told the empty lobby. The doorman had already left for the night, since it was rare for anyone but a resident to be about. "I need air."

She watched first to be sure Kunzite had truly left before slipping out again and walked the path to her garden. In the gentle starlight, it was hard to believe anything might have happened there a matter of hours ago. Makoto took a seat on the delicate wrought iron bench by her rose bush and stroked one of the pink blossoms.

"What do I do?" she asked it.

With a sigh, she kicked off her shoes and hiked up her skirt, running her bare toes through the still-warm soil. It was enough to distract her from the gnawing ache beneath her breastbone and from her unhappy thoughts.

"I thought you were sensible enough not to return here so soon."

Makoto really wasn't surprised to see him as she got to her feet, glad her dress stopped at her ankles and had a slit to ease her movement. "I thought you were sensible enough to know when you've lost. I'm still more than a match for you." Still, her hand slipped to the little communicator at her wrist and flipped it open, allowing it to transmit what was happening to her sisters. "What happened to you, Kurosawa-sempai?"

"You beat me!" he snapped. "Only you. No one else was able to even get close, but a mere girl could!"

Her jaw dropped a little. "So you turned to this? You idiot! Don't you realize what you've done?"

"Do you?" Kurosawa-Blackire asked silkily, edging closer. "Be afraid, little girl."

"I'm not afraid of you."

With that, Makoto delivered a bare-fisted punch to the face. She didn't run, though. This would be settled once and for all. She hoped he would at least leave her flowers alone.

88888888

AN: Woo, cliffhanger again. I'm so mean, aren't I? Well, it gives you reasons to review, I hope. I don't mind going without the begging as long as I get the requisite three a chapter, but it's been close a few times. So, if you want me to not beg each chapter, please review. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So this is late in updating. Readers, blame yourselves. I asked for three reviews, and I got two. Just two. So I was cross and sat on this for a few days. I hope you're satisfied.

Disclaimer: No change. I own nothing.

88888888

Makoto sincerely hoped that the broken nose hurt. Obviously his foot had already healed, but she wanted him to feel what she had done. It was no less than he deserved, the idiot.

He snarled. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I can do it again, if you'd like."

A low growl sounded in his throat, and his body began to… well, the best description she could think of was 'run'. He seemed to liquefy and begin to reform into something else.

She darted forward and slammed a few quick punches in, but it was largely ineffectual. Though the blows slowed the formation, she was smaller than it was, and a momentary setback in one spot wasn't enough to stop it overall. She took a few steps back and quickly considered.

'No time. No advantages.' She glanced down at her long skirt. 'It's got to go.'

She managed to spare a moment's regret for the lovely gown, but forced it aside as she ripped the skirt away mid-thigh. With any luck the extra fabric could be useful.

By now, Kurosawa's shape change was complete. Her sempai had been handsome and confident. She would not have expected what he had become.

He was a wolf. That wasn't too strange. The odd part was the nature of the wolf.

He was made of black swamp muck.

Makoto snickered, and the wolf- which still had Kurosawa's eyes- glared. It only made her laugh harder. When it took a snap at her hand, she jerked it back and frowned.

"If that's the way you want to play this…"

The wolf paced toward her, testing the water with swipes of his paw and the occasional false bite. He managed to snag the heavy silk and shred it, but it gave her a moment to jump back. When it got too close, she threw punches, but it just sidestepped and avoided every shot.

It was entirely too obvious that the thing had a lot of advantages- its speed and strength easily outclassed her own, superhuman though they were. She was left with agility. She hoped. And wished the others would arrive in time or she could duck away long enough to henshin.

Neither was likely to happen.

The damnable wolf had all the agility of the non-monster variety. It was constantly able to twist away in the very last moment, rendering whatever attempts she made to hurt it useless. At best a blow would glance off its flank rather than hit its eyes or ears like she intended. In the meantime, she was decorated with various minor scratches. It howled in something like triumph, pacing closer. Makoto had no choice but to back away.

"Makoto-san!"

Her eyes leapt to the entry of her garden in shock as the Daimon's did the same. Sanjoin Masato was there, again trying to rescue her. He leapt onto the wolf's broad back, one arm fastened around its throat as the monster growled. He had no way to know that the thing was likely to rip him apart for it.

Makoto yelled and leapt forward, delivering an incredible blow against its snout as it shook the man off. Even as the punch flattened the creature's muzzle, Sanjoin fell against a tree, his head connecting harshly. As it did, an intense pain shot through Makoto's own, and she cried out in pain.

That instant was a fatal distraction. The Daimon was no longer interested in playing, now that its prey had wounded it and another had interfered. Its tongue uncoiled, revealing the star mark dark against even the already black swamp muck that the rest of the creature was composed of. The beam shot out and slammed forcefully into Makoto's chest.

The pain was immense. For the battle's sake, she had been ignoring the lingering sensation from the first attack. Now, the Daimon was not likely to fail, and she could feel the essence of something deep inside her being torn away. She managed to endure the assault for a full minute before it overcame her, and Makoto crumpled as her heart's crystal came free.

88888888

Kunzite arrived only in time to catch her falling form as the wolf-Daimon wrapped its tongue around the girl's stolen heart. Shifting her gently, he eyed it and debated the use of attacking alone. He was saved the trouble when Zoisite appeared just beside him, out of breath and clearly worried.

"Watch her," the Shitennou's leader instructed gravely as he shifted her weight to the slighter man. Zoisite stumbled a little with the effort, but managed to right himself. "Whatever may occur, keep her safe. We will see to this monster."

"Mako-chan!" Venus cried from the gate. The others were grouped behind her.

"No!" Sailor Moon gasped. "Mako-chan! MAKO-CHAN!"

"Be careful; there's a civilian here too," Mercury warned. He had fallen to the side, but he could still be trampled during a fight. She hurried to him, ready to act if the monster came too close.

Without warning, Sailor Uranus' attack slammed into the Daimon, shaking Makoto's heart crystal from its grasp. The delicate thing floated into Neptune's hands, and she studied it intently.

Somehow, Makoto's consciousness hadn't fled entirely. She could understand what was happening around her, but it seemed vague. She almost didn't believe it had anything to do with her.

'They were waiting for it to attack me. They could have stopped it.'

"Give it back!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You have to give it back!"

'Why didn't they stop it?'

"This isn't it," Neptune murmured to her partner.

'Why?'

Uranus nodded and took it herself, tossing it gently to Sailor Moon. "Return it to that girl. It isn't what we're looking for."

The younger girl didn't reply, racing to Zoisite's side to help lead Makoto out of the garden and out of harm's way. Kunzite, Mars and Venus hurried to confront the Daimon.

Once in the next garden over, Sailor Moon hurried to press the crystal back into her friend's body. It slipped in easily, as they all did, and moments later her green eyes returned to focus. And to anger.

"You're all right!" her worried leader gasped.

"We need to help them," Makoto said, hearing the pained gasps of her sisters. She had no trouble believing it had been enough to overwhelm them. The Daimons were more than a match for the Guardian Senshi when they weren't even defeated by the attacks of the Outers. "They're in trouble."

"You cannot fight now," Zoisite protested, his healer's nature too great to ignore her pain. "Your injuries-"

"They don't matter. That thing is going to pay for what it's done."

"Mako-chan, who is that Daimon? It's a human, isn't it?"

The brunette looked away. "It's the sempai that broke my heart."

Her mouth opened and closed, but Sailor Moon had no response for that. Eventually, she sighed and shook her head. "Then we should deal with it."

Makoto nodded. "JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" 

She charged back into the battle like the warrior she was, showing no sign of weakness or fear. When she realized that the monster had both of her sisters pinned under its heavy paws, Kunzite hovering nearby unable to interfere without risking them, she growled and gathered her power to her.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The force of her attack sent the wolf jolting off of them, and Mars and Venus were on their feet moments later.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mercury called.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Kurosawa hadn't even hit the ground yet before Jupiter rounded on Uranus and Neptune.

"How could you?" she shouted. "How could you stand there and let someone nearly die?"

"What are you talking about?" Venus demanded.

"They were here all along," Jupiter snapped. "Weren't you?" 

Uranus simply nodded. "Of course."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?"

"We don't need to explain ourselves to you."

Her hands fisted. "You were going to let me _die_."

"You- Jupiter, don't be absurd," Sailor Moon began.

"No! THEY KNOW WHO WE ARE!"

Silence fell in the small garden.

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked gently as she worked to heal the injured man's concussion.

"They saw Sailor Moon de-henshin that night. How could they not know who we are after that?"

Stunned, Sailor Moon spun to face them. "You know who we are and you still…?"

"We need the Talismans. If one of your Senshi have to die for that, so be it."

She stumbled back. "No…"

Jupiter growled. "And what will you do when she's the target? Will you forget that you ran to save her life that night? That you were so angry with us for risking her? I trusted you! I remembered that you came and protected her. I was willing to ignore the fact that you were keeping things from us, but this? You can't just ignore the lives at stake!"

Neptune spoke up for the first time. "If Sailor Moon possesses one of the Talismans, we will mourn her loss."

"Mourn- or you could save her!" Mars shouted, now incensed as well. "Like any of us would do for you!"

"Why do you think we never told you?" Uranus barked. "You're too soft to make the hard choices. You wouldn't sacrifice one for the greater good."

Sailor Moon shook her head, eyes on the ground. "The hard choices?" Her voice grew stronger now, more intense. "What do you know of the hard choices? I've lost everyone I love for that 'greater good'! I've died for it! Don't tell me I can't make the hard choices!"

The two Outer Senshi only turned away, and Jupiter growled again. She leapt toward Uranus, more than ready to fight her, but Uranus was faster and delivered a nasty punch to the gut before Jupiter could do more than leave a bruise on the other girl's arm.

She dropped to her knees, wheezing, as they ran off.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she answered a moment later, straightening. "The guys?"

"The boy's Daimon egg broke," Zoisite reported. "He is entirely human now."

"And the other man? The civilian?"

"He had a concussion," Mercury answered as she joined them, "but he's fine now. He should wake up soon. Do you know him?"

"He's the one that saved me from the Daimon earlier."

"Are you all right?" the genius girl pressed gently. "You seem… unsettled."

"It's nothing. Can we make sure he gets home?"

"I will be able to teleport you to his home if you know the location," Kunzite told her.

Jupiter nodded and helped Kunzite lever the unconscious man upright so that they could keep a decent grip on him. She waved to the others as they began to head out. Just as they vanished, she realized that her garden- aside from the general mess on the path- was fine.

88888888

Kunzite lingered only long enough to deposit his burden into the bed before departing, leaving the now de-henshined Makoto alone with him. She sank tiredly into the chair he had been in a matter of hours before watching her and waited.

About ten minutes later, he began to come to. She realized her hands were shaking in her lap and forced them to stop.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You were thrown into a tree and hit your head," she answered, proud when her words came out steady. "You've been unconscious for about fifteen minutes."

"Where am I?"

"Your apartment. A friend of mine helped me get you here."

He managed to open his eyes a moment later and look at her, though they slammed closed again as soon as he recognized her. "Makoto-san. I- you were being attacked. I tried to stop it… but… Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"It didn't hurt you? That monster?"

"I said I'm fine."

He peeked out from his lashes, and Makoto cursed the part of herself that admired how he looked. "You're angry about something?"

"Oh, are you a psychic now?"

"Well- I-"

"Damn it!" she exploded, and he flinched back against his pillow. She ignored his pained wince. "How could it have been you? I _trusted_ you!"

"I don't know what you mean," he answered cautiously.

"Don't you? NEPHRITE!"

Nephrite paled slightly, but he pushed himself into a seated position. "No one should know that name."

"How could I not?" she asked bitterly. "I killed you last time you wore it."

Understanding lit his eyes an instant later. "You're Jupiter."

"Don't act like you didn't know! Was this some sort of plan- rescue me so that we would accept you back? Help poor, weak Jupiter to win our cooperation?"

"Makoto, I don't-"

"WAS IT?"

"No," he answered quietly. "There was no plan. I never knew who you were."

"Like I can believe that!"

He shook his head slightly, and this time she winced as he did. "I can't make you believe it, but it's true. I wasn't plotting. I didn't even know who I was until I hit my head and my memories returned."

Makoto scoffed. "A third betrayal in one night. I must be setting a record."

"I really don't know what you mean." Nephrite studied her. "You did not remember earlier, though. You would have known me on sight."

"I didn't remember until you showed up in my garden," she snapped. "You seemed familiar, but that was it."

"What was familiar?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she answered, frustrated. "Your voice, I guess. It reminded me of something."

"Of?"

"For an injured guy, you're being awfully nosy."

"Consider it an effect of the bump on the head. What did my voice remind you of?"

Makoto frowned at him before walking to the window and looking out. "I… I think you sound a lot like this voice I hear sometimes. It's a warning voice. At night, during a storm, I hear a voice when I can see through a break in the clouds."

He nodded. "Interesting."

She waited for him to explain, but he didn't. "So? You wanted to know so badly."

"I did. It certainly is interesting. I don't know how you might have heard a voice in the stars. It wasn't something you ever did before." She sniffed, and he froze. "You're crying. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," she responded, but he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Makoto? Don't cry." He struggled to find his feet, and managed it with only one near fall. "Please don't."

"You said nothing would hurt me here," she gasped through the beginning of her sobs. "You lied to me! _You_ hurt me!"

"I assure you, it wasn't my intention to do so. Makoto, I didn't know." He was practically pleading now. "I didn't want to hurt you. I liked that you trusted me."

"I can't deal with this right now," Makoto decided. She shot out of the door, out of the apartment, before he could move an inch to stop her.

88888888

Nephrite wasn't very surprised when Kunzite appeared a short time later, but he didn't move from the chair that was now directly in front of the window. He stared out over the city, into the storm that raged overhead.

"I am happy to see you well. Your injuries earlier were not serious, I hope."

"Nothing that Mercury apparently didn't fix. Aside from a headache, I'm fine."

"Good." He looked at the dark clouds. "She is upset, I take it."

"Brilliant deduction."

Kunzite took a seat at the edge of the bed. "I am surprised that it is enough to draw the storm so soon." 

"She always had a way with them." 

"Yes, but her powers have not yet reached that point. The storm chose to come at her call. Her pain is enough now, it seems."

"What happened that she's so worked up?"

"She discovered tonight two betrayals that no doubt have wounded her deeply. She must see your identity as a third."

"The first two?"

"An old boyfriend, or so I am informed, was turned to a monster and sent after her. The second was when we discovered that Uranus and Neptune would have let her die had she been in possession of an item they desire."

He whistled through his teeth. "Two very tough breaks for one night."

"Indeed."

"And I'm number three." 

"Yes. Makoto-sama was clearly unhappy with you for whatever reason tonight, and it allowed me to deduce your identity. I do not think the others have yet realized."

"Where are the others?"

"Zoisite returned only a short time ago. Jadeite's whereabouts are as yet unknown, but we hope he is alive." Kunzite studied the younger man. "Have your powers returned with your memory?"

"I think so. It's hard to tell through the storm, but I can hear the starsong. I should be able to henshin if the need arises."

"Excellent."

The elder general was content to allow silence until his junior could organize his thoughts.

"You look good," Nephrite said finally.

"My thanks."

"Venus?"

"She is well."

"No, I- that is, are you and she…?"

"Venus is very young yet, but she has long possessed her memories. We are together and will most likely remain as such."

"And Zoisite? Did he and Mercury…?"

"To my knowledge they are friendly. I do not think they have yet taken any steps toward a romantic relationship."

"The prince and princess?"

"They are alive and well, though they have encountered difficulties even in the time since your unfortunate death."

He sighed. "Jupiter hates me."

"I think not," Kunzite replied. "There is a degree of forgiveness in her even now, for despite her words she does remember the good turn you did her today. More, she was willing to accept Zoisite's presence and mine with little difficulty. Tonight has simply been a great deal at once, and she does not know how to cope."

Nephrite glanced at him. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do, but my opinion is hardly the pressing issue. What matters is if you believe it."

"I don't know if I can."

He studied Nephrite. "If you do not have faith in her, she will find none for herself, and it has been shaken enough already. Remember that despite knowing now who you are, she did not raise a hand against you nor reveal your presence to any that would."

"An excellent point."

"I should leave, but should you need me…" Kunzite gave him a paper. "This is my address and my personal phone line. Do not hesitate to call."

"Thanks."

He rose. "And, Nephrite?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome home."

He vanished again, leaving Nephrite/Sanjoin Masato to his thoughts.

88888888

Makoto was glad of the storm. Its violent raging eased some of her own as she danced through it. Its wildness made hers grow dull.

"Mako-chan, you should go inside!" Usagi called as she reached the other girl.

"No!" she shouted back. "This is too amazing!"

"What happened? Mako-chan!"

Makoto ground to a halt. "Nothing happened. Why would you think something happened?"

"This storm came out of nowhere," Usagi answered. "And tonight has been enough to upset anyone."

"You have no idea," she muttered, though the words were lost as thunder sounded nearby. "Go home; you're going to get sick at this rate."

"What about you?" 

The taller girl laughed. "There's nothing in a storm to hurt me."

Usagi frowned. "If you want to be alone, just say so. And remember, I'm always there if you want to talk."

She disappeared into the dark night, leaving Makoto to her beloved rain and lightning. Never mind that she took their appeal with her. With a sigh, she turned and trudged back to Nephrite's apartment.

He was still in that chair when she came in, and he turned to face her at once.

"You came back."

"I had to. It was…" she paused to consider. "It was unfair to be accusing when you were obviously telling the truth. I'm… sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," he said quietly. "You've had a difficult day."

"So have you. How's the head?"

"Much improved. Mercury helped a great deal."

She kind of flopped onto the bed. "That's good. I- I don't want you to be hurting because of what you did for me."

"I do not regret what I did."

She rolled onto her stomach and stared at him. "Why? Why would you go to such lengths to help a stranger? Why go up against a wolf for someone you didn't know?"

Nephrite could only shrug. "It was the right thing to do. And… you looked so beautifully defiant, facing both the boy and the monster. It would have been a shame if something had happened to you." He got to his feet, and there was no uncertainty now. "Come here."

Reluctantly, Makoto did, walking up to him. He was still several inches taller than her. "You know, in the memories I had, they told me you changed in the end."

"How so?" He was toying with a loose curl, shaken free by the night's events.

"The other girls said that you fought to protect someone, despite knowing what it meant."

"If only the truth had been so flattering."

She looked away. "You know… I met you after. Well, another you. Somehow Usagi-chan brought all four of you from a different time. He was my friend, and he told me that I would always feel the void you had left. I'm only know realizing he was right."

"He does sound very wise," Nephrite agreed solemnly.

Makoto leaned into him, and his arms went around her without a thought. "I… I want to trust you. Can I trust you?"

He looked down at the top of her head, at the wet fall of curls still somewhat pinned in place, and he knew the answer to that. "Yes. I would _never_ do anything to hurt you again."

88888888

AN: Awww… Okay. So like I said, I didn't release this within the week like I normally try because even though I asked, I didn't get enough reviews. Guys, this story is hard enough on me already- I hate the S season, and I'm finding it nearly impossible to rework it into something worth my time. If you can't support me, I don't know how long it'll take to finish this. So please, take a minute to let me know what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So this is a teensy bit late- not because of you guys this time. Thanks for those reviews, by the way, they were really encouraging. No, this was late because up till today I was kind of stumped on how to proceed. Somehow most of this chapter just wrote itself this afternoon/evening. It'll probably be revised later, but for now this is what it is.

Disclaimer: Since Fate doesn't like me (unlike how it feels about some), I own nothing.

88888888

So Nephrite was formally reintroduced to the others. Rei, again, had no good words for him, but Usagi, Minako, Mamoru and Zoisite were enthusiastic. Ami was still reserved, and obviously Makoto and Kunzite had already known.

Unlike Zoisite, he had no issues with immediately immersing himself in the group's business and was more than willing to join whatever training or battles arose. Despite his size, he moved with much of the same fluid grace as Makoto, and they would often spar for hours while their friends jokingly placed wagers.

They were friends for now. Any potential for a romantic relationship was kept aside for the time being, until Makoto had settled enough from her bad day. It was also clear that Ami and Zane were headed in that direction, but no one said a word in order to avoid spooking the two.

And the battles went on. Of course.

The Daimons were growing bolder in their attacks, targeting victims even in very public locales. This certainly complicated things for the secretive Senshi, who had to bear in mind that even one person knowing who someone was could put everything at risk. Zoisite and Kunzite's teleporting abilities were often the only thing that kept them from being caught out. As such, Zoisite finally admitted that he would remain part of the team.

It was Mercury's turn to do the interview now.

The preparations were made as before, and Mars was her companion. They both knew that the reporter would try to push the more timid Senshi into a corner, and she vowed not to allow it.

"So, Sailor Mercury," Akiyama began. "You were supposed to go last time, but something came up. What?"

"I was targeted by one of the enemy while I was in my civilian form. I sustained some injuries, so it was deemed best that I stay out of trouble. Jupiter was chosen to go instead."

"Do you know more about these enemies yet? Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter said very little on the subject."

"We still don't know much that we didn't before. Still, I'll tell you what I can.

"The monsters that are attacking are called Daimons- we found out when one of their commanders put in a brief appearance. They're formed from objects touched by the intended victim. Once that happens, the monster appears and does its best to steal that person's pure heart crystal."

"And what's that?"

Mercury shrugged. "Roughly what it sounds like. It's a crystallization of the goodness in a person's heart. Those targeted have particularly good hearts."

"And in doing this, what are they looking for?"

"Something called Talismans. I really don't know more than that, except that there are three in all and exist in pure hearts. What they do, what they're for, I don't know."

"So you really don't seem to have much more information now than you did a few weeks ago."

"No."

"All right. We'll set that aside till next time. What about the other Sailor Senshi that have reportedly been appearing?"

"Sailors Uranus and Neptune. They're like us, but we're apparently not on the same side right now."

"What are their goals?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea; none of us do. Whatever it is, they want the Talismans too. Maybe it's just to keep them out of enemy hands, but they're willing to do whatever it takes to get them."

"We never did find out what happened if the heart crystal was taken."

"Death," Mercury answered. "After a short period of time- we don't know how long- the person whose crystal is taken will die."

A moment's silence fell over the studio.

"That's pretty incredible," Akiyama said finally. "Almost hard to believe."

"Sailor Jupiter was targeted a few days ago and nearly died herself. Believe it. Now," she continued briskly, all business, "I need to issue a warning. Daimons we encountered before were object-based, and I said as much already, but when Jupiter was attacked we learned something else: humans can become Daimons. How it happened or even why, I only wish I knew, but it's possible and people _have_ to be careful. If you see someone running away from another person, _call it in_. We can't recognize the humans as Daimons until they attack, and that time can be a huge difference."

"To the police, or to you?"

"To the police, at first. I obviously can't handle every street chase myself. Still, if I know the general area in which a monster may be attacking, we can respond that much faster if it is."

"All right. As a reminder, the Senshi's hotline is 736744." Akiyama studied the warrior intently. "Another question: who are these strange men that are appearing more and more?"

"Strange men, Akiyama-san?"

"Yes. They've reportedly been involved in Senshi battles. First there was only one, but now the latest count is three unknowns."

Mercury smiled. "They're not really unknown, but it's their business to decide if they want to reveal themselves."

"You revealed the other two Sailor Senshi."

"Uranus and Neptune have an agenda, and the people needed to know that. The 'mystery men' you want to know about are entirely our allies."

"But who are they?"

"A secret." Her answer was firm and uncompromising. "Remember, Akiyama-san, we are not profiting from this set of interviews except in spreading awareness. Do not think we'll share more than we want."

Akiyama leaned back. "Well, the mouse has teeth after all. We had heard you were the weak one, Mercury. What are your thoughts on that?"

Mercury laughed slightly. "We all have our weak points. Physically, that's absolutely true. I'm only a little stronger than your average human, so the others are way ahead of me. I'm an organizer and strategist first, as well as a healer. Those are my strengths."

"Healer?"

"Did you think these battles wouldn't get us hurt? When I was attacked, my spine was partially crushed and my right hip was shattered. Without healers in our group, we would never survive."

"So who healed you?"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, with some help of one of our 'secrets'."

"Have there been worse injuries?"

"When we went to finish the battle with the Dark Kingdom," Mercury answered, and her voice was so soft now, "yes. Much, much worse. We survived that day only because Sailor Moon beat their leader and destroyed them. I would not be here right now otherwise. None of us would."

"No one ever realized it was so bad, I think."

"No? The Black Moon Clan destroyed good parts of downtown Tokyo. By my count, at least several dozen people died. It was a terrible tragedy, and it should have reminded people precisely what we're dealing with." She leaned forward. "These are magical enemies, Akiyama-san. A human will have no way to deal with them, and those of us that can are few. People _will_ die. It's unfortunate, but we simply don't have the resources to prevent every accident."

"Is there a way for you to get more?"

"More allies? Maybe. There would be at least one more I know of, but we don't know where to find him. Uranus and Neptune aren't on our side, but they do help in battle now and again. The other Senshi are unavailable or unknown entirely. Beyond that, I have no idea."

"What can be done for those that do lose loved ones?"

Mercury shook her head. "All we can offer is our condolences. We're not rich. We're only teenagers, after all, and we have to consider our own lives as well. We're doing everything we can, though. Sailor Moon would never accept anything less."

"How do the others feel about the potential loss of life?"

"Like I said, Sailor Moon never accepts a single loss. Even when it's inevitable, she takes it very personally. Most of the lives we save are because she was unwilling to give up. But overall? None of us like to lose people. Each person that dies is something we view as a failure. We're depended on, and somehow we failed."

"Is there some greater authority than you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

A shark-like smile crossed the reporter's face. "Someone must have put you girls up to this. Surely no children would choose such a hard path on their own."

"We still have our secrets, Akiyama-san, and that is one of the things we won't share. But yes, there are some that showed us the way." Mercury sighed. "We didn't have a choice, really. This is what we were destined to do."

"So you believe in things like destiny."

"Of course we believe in destiny. It's no coincidence, these things happening the way they do. Have you heard of many attacks beyond Japan? They're only happening near us. For whatever reason, the Senshi and our enemies were all drawn here."

"So what does that mean?"

"That whatever they're after is here. The Talismans are in Tokyo, Akiyama-san. And that means people will be hurt."

88888888

"I'm impressed," Mars said as they left. "You were a lot tougher sounding than normal tonight."

"I was hardly going to let her squeeze our secrets out of me," Mercury demurred. "I did what I had to do."

"She thought you were a mouse."

The blue haired warrior shrugged. "She's not altogether wrong."

Zoisite appeared nearby. "Everything went well?"

Mercury nodded. Mars turned up her nose. "I thought Kunzite was coming."

"Kunzite-sama had some pressing business arise at one of his businesses. I was instructed to bring the two of you to Endymion-sama's apartment."

Mars glared. "I'd rather walk."

"You would lead anyone that was watching straight to him," the Senshi of Knowledge countered. "Be reasonable, Mars. He doesn't bite."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone," she sighed.

The other girl began to retort, but stopped. "You're right. I'm… sorry, Zoisite. I can at least try to be nicer to you."

He lifted one brow. "Does this mean you will trust me now?"

"No. It means I'll be quieter about it."

He laughed softly. "That will do as well. Now, if you will just take my hands…?"

Mercury did without complaint, and Mars only hesitated a moment before doing the same. The transfer was more jarring than any of Kunzite's, but it was still swift and untraceable. She decided not to say anything about it, but she still edged away as soon as she could.

"How did it go?" Usagi asked as the three of them de-henshined. "It looked good, but what did you think?"

"It was fine," Ami answered. "Maybe Uranus and Neptune won't approve, but they should have thought of that when they were willing to let us die in order to accomplish their goals."

If it surprised anyone to hear Ami sound so angry, they didn't comment.

Mamoru nodded. "Regardless, I think you did brilliantly. And thanks for getting them, Zane."

"It was no trouble."

"Rei, did you behave yourself?" Makoto asked. Nephrite- he had insisted it was fine if they addressed him as such, saying he didn't like his name anyway- was sitting in front of her as she toyed with his hair. It was decidedly cute and couple-like, but it was another thing that was quietly ignored. "You didn't try to hit him or anything, did you?"

"No, I didn't try to hit him," she answered testily. "Like I'd damage a useful ride. It would be like slitting the tires on a car."

"He's not an object," Nephrite said dryly. She didn't pay attention. "Zane, doesn't it bother you?"

"No. It is an entirely practical viewpoint, and I do not blame Rei-san for her distrust."

Kunzite appeared a moment later, though he was still dressed for business. Another instant had his bland human features shift to his true face. Rei realized with a start that he was far more striking that way, that the Shitennou all were when they looked like their past selves. She proceeded to shoot the thought and bury it.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Ami-sama, I was able to see a portion of your interview, and I commend your courage. I know you must have found it difficult to speak in front of so many."

"Thanks," she murmured with a blush. "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, though."

"Then you are remembering your own strength, and I applaud you for that as well."

And Rei had to shoot another thought when she realized how polite he was being and how generous it was to compliment Ami for something that most people would think nothing about.

Ami smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

_Stupid conscience._

"So what now?" Makoto asked.

"I would suggest that we move to the clearing and do some training," Kunzite said. "The battles have made it abundantly clear that we are less than prepared. Each of you must expand your ability as quickly as you can."

"But what can we do?" Minako asked. "Without our Sailor Crystals, we won't learn any more of our old powers."

"Then learn to utilize what you have to its fullest potential. Increase your natural strength and agility. You have all been blessed with fine instincts for battle, but they must be honed."

"What about us?" Nephrite asked.

Kunzite met his gaze. "I met a Daimon alone and destroyed it. Would you be able to do the same?"

He shook his head, and Zane looked down at his shoes. "I know I could not."

"Then you will learn. Your magic is at its greatest potential already. You need only remember its use. Zane, you will also be enhancing your own strength. It was your downfall once; it will not be so again."

"You're being a little extreme," Usagi said.

"I beg your pardon, but I think not. You and Minako have yet to be targeted, Usagi-hime. Rest assured it will happen. How will the Daimon be defeated without you? These abilities must be relearned soon."

Nephrite studied his commander. "I'm told Zoi's already been attacked." Zane muttered a little at the nickname. "Can we expect the same? Or Mamoru?"

"We do not know, and that too is a reason to learn as quickly as possible."

"You obviously know whatever you need," Mamoru said. "What will you be doing while we're working on all this?"

"I will be teaching you, and I will be searching for Jadeite."

Rei froze, previous almost-charitable thoughts gone. "Why would you look for him?"

"He is one of my men as well, Rei-sama, and I will see them together again. The circle is strongest when it is whole."

She didn't give him a chance after that, storming out of the building as her friends called after her. Kunzite stopped them all.

"Kunzite, if I don't talk to her she's liable to hurt someone," Usagi answered.

"I understand your point, Usagi-hime, but I think it is time that Rei-sama and I discuss this fully."

"She has her memories," Ami said abruptly. "Each of us have remembered for whatever reason, so there's no way she could have failed to notice. She is psychic, after all."

"Drat," Usagi muttered. "No wonder she's mad."

"And I must be the one to deal with it," Kunzite reminded.

"She'll listen to me best…" 

"Not now. I appreciate your concern, but this must be done."

Kunzite vanished without waiting for further argument.

"Which one comes back bloody?" Makoto asked as she braided Nephrite's hair.

88888888

Rei wasn't particularly surprised to find him in her room when she reached the Shrine. "Go away."

"I think not."

"I don't want to talk to you, Kunzite. And I _definitely_ don't want to talk to you about Jadeite." 

"You did not tell us that your memories had returned."

"You didn't tell me a lot of things. I returned the favor."

"Rei-sama."

"What?"

"Jadeite _will_ be returning. You must know this."

"I get it. I'll just wait till he does before I kill him."

A dark wave seemed to wash through the room. "You would do well to remember that I would not agree to such an action."

"Like I care what you think."

That blackness only increased. "I will tolerate no harm to him."

"You didn't stop me the first two times."

"Each time I was not myself. Nor was he."

She rounded on him. "I know what he was. I know what he became. He wouldn't be the same after that."

"He would let you kill him. I will not."

"It's not up to you, damn it!"

"It is." And now the darkness was absolute. Her room faded into obscurity around her. "Do you not remember what I am?" 

"You're you."

"A vague answer. I am the Shadow Warrior of the Shitennou. I am not limited to powers of good, even now that I have been purified in the light of the Ginzuishou. I deal with the dark tasks. I could kill you."

"Yeah right." It was bravado, but Rei wouldn't back down. "You wouldn't do that."

"My vow is first to Endymion. Next to my men. After that I serve your princess. There is no vow I have made that protects you should you go against those promises."

"Am I not allowed to be hurt?" she shouted finally, tears beginning to form. "Do you really think I want to harm him? I just won't see him as anything less than he was, Kunzite! I would do it for his good!"

The shadows pulled back, and a softer expression finally touched his stormy face. "Then you have indeed remembered in all ways. He has been your friend, Rei-sama. He can be that man again. Perhaps the past has left its marks. Has it not done so to us all? Still, he is not beyond redemption. He will heal, and he will return to himself in all ways."

"I've always remembered him," she said, voice muffled as she covered her face. "Always. I Saw him even as a little girl. I knew what he meant to me. And when I saw him for the first time in this life… He was a shell. So I hated him for that weakness, because it was easier than admitting how much it hurt."

"Your sisters recalled the truth of their pasts only in the presence of their counterparts. How did you learn of it?"

"We're bonded just like you are. They couldn't all know without it spilling over to me."

"And during the battle with the Dark Kingdom?"

"I remember that too. The other versions of you, their being our allies. All of it."

Kunzite seated himself at the edge of her bed, and she reluctantly took a place at the table. "Why did you not say something?"

"I never share my visions."

"You still might have told me what you knew of Jadeite."

"So you could search for him sooner?" Rei asked. "No. As far as I'm concerned, he's better off as is."

"Then you do not desire his return?"

"It's not that simple."

"Tell me."

She sighed. "I do want him back, okay? Just… he's safer and probably happier this way. He won't run the risk of our past repeating itself."

"He would not make that mistake again. None of us would."

"I know that. I might not act like it, but I do realize we can trust you. Still, you should have all stayed away. It's best for your safety and ours." 

"How is it best to leave you without allies?"

"You're just as much a threat either way. If you're on our side, they'll use you like they did before. You would be a way to hurt us. It's why I don't want the other girls anywhere near you. If they don't care, you can't hurt them."

"You legitimately suspected Zoisite."

"Zoisite's timing was bad."

He nodded, unsurprised. "Whatever you have Seen made you doubt his intentions."

"Why am I telling you all this?" she muttered.

"I imagine it is because I purposefully angered you enough that you would speak the truth to me rather than your evasions."

Rei lifted her head to glare at him. "You sneaky little- ooh, you're lucky I'm not stupid enough to punch you. Minako-chan might kill me for it, but it would make me feel _so_ much better." 

"You are welcome to try."

She snorted. "Like I said, I'm not that stupid. You found out what you wanted to know, so can you go away now?"

"I still have heard no assurances regarding Jadeite's safety."

"I might shout at him some, but I probably won't hit him. Does that count?"

"It will do for now. You should join us for training. We will be in the clearing."

Kunzite vanished as soon as the words were said, leaving her staring blankly at the spot he had just vacated.

She shook her head. "Sometimes I hate him."

"Because he tricked you into spilling or something else?"

Rei glanced up at her odango'd friend. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I had to come by foot, after all- Zane couldn't be persuaded to give me a lift when Kunzite had said he wanted to be the one to talk to you." Usagi plopped down on the priestess's bed. "So you've known all along."

"Surprised?"

"No."

"Mad?"

"No."

"So now what?"

"We follow Kunzite's suggestion," the blonde answered. "We train. We find the ways to defend ourselves and our world." She studied her friend. "He's right to want to bring Jadeite back."

"I know."

"Don't like it?"

"Nope."

"Neither did I."

Rei frowned. "Really?" 

"I didn't even want Kunzite to fight. I told him as much several times when he joined the battle against Ali and En. I think Zane should have been left to his normal life. All of them should have. It didn't matter. They're part of this, Rei. Trying to hold them at a distance only makes it harder."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Still, I don't want Jadeite involved."

"You will be nice when he comes back, won't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I think it depends on the situation."

Usagi rolled onto her stomach, head propped in her hands. "You already love him, don't you?"

"No."

"I'm not the only bad liar."

"Usagi…"

"You might as well tell me, Rei-chan. I'll find out eventually anyway."

"…Fine. Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I loved him even as a child."

"Which is why you're hardest on him. Why did you never tell me you remembered him for so long?"

"You had enough of a burden on your shoulders without my adding to it. Besides, I really did hate him for a long time because of what he did."

"So what changed?"

"Kunzite did, I think. Seeing what he was after the Dark Kingdom, realizing how much it had hurt him, I found it harder and harder to hold a grudge."

"You just couldn't bear to let him, Zane or Nephrite know that."

Rei laughed. "Pretty much."

88888888

Kunzite made no comment when they joined the others in training. Instead, he set Mars to sparring with Nephrite while he took Sailor Moon to work with him. Jupiter was working with Zoisite and Mercury at the same time. Tuxedo Kamen and Venus were fencing.

The blonde looked anxiously at the general. "Why am I with you?"

"Your need is greatest, thus you merit particular attention."

"I feel like this is going to end badly. You're not nice when you're training people."

"I am hardly going to torture you, Sailor Moon. I am going to teach you."

"Maybe I should work with Venus," she muttered, edging away. She froze when he took her arm, pulling her aside. "Or not…"

"I am acting out of concern for you. If you do not care for it, then you may certainly request that Venus act as your instructor. However, I have far more experience in such matters."

She shrugged, obviously ill at ease. "I know, but training with you… it makes it too real, I guess? That I'm the weakest link despite my powers."

"You are hardly a weak link."

"You wouldn't single me out if you thought otherwise. Be realistic, Kunzite. I have no instincts for fighting. I have no real training to speak of. I've survived this long because of you and the others."

He reached out and framed her face. "I need you to listen to me: you are not weak. You need not depend on our presence; indeed you proved as much during the battle with Beryl. I am teaching you because someday the knowledge might save your life, yes, but it also might save one of ours too."

After a tense second, she finally smiled. "I guess you have a point. Whatever I can do to help myself means I might be in a position to help the rest of you too, huh?"

"Precisely."

Venus hurried over. "You shouldn't flirt with my best friend right in front of me, you know," she told her mate playfully. "So what's going on over here?"

"No trouble," Kunzite assured her. "We were discussing the use of training Sailor Moon further."

She raised one brow. "I thought it was obvious that it's useful for all of us to have more training." 

"She took it to mean I believed her to be the weakest link in the team."

"Ah. Well. That's just silly, Sailor Moon. You survived plenty of stuff we didn't. You're more powerful than us too. He wants to teach you because he has something _to_ teach you. Are you saying you know better than he does?"

"I already admitted I was wrong, Venus."

The other blonde nodded sharply. "Good. So let him teach you whatever it is he's thinking of. I'll go fence with Tuxedo Kamen-sama some more."

Kunzite watched her go with a faint smile. "Her interference was unnecessary, but I imagine it convinced you still."

"Yeah. She's good at that- the interfering, I mean." She grinned. "Such a busybody, that girl."

"Yes, I suppose she is. Now." He faced her again. "It occurs to me you are under the impression that I intend to fight you."

"What else would I think?"

Kunzite shook his head. "To be entirely truthful, it would take years of training for you to even have a chance against me in a physical battle. However, you need not fight monsters in such a way, and as such the training would be pointless. What you need is the agility to escape attack since you lack the brute strength to return it."

"…Which means?"

"You would do well to take up gymnastics."

She blinked a few times. "Gymnastics? You're taking me to the side for gymnastics? Everyone else is learning hand to hand, and you, what, want me to learn to do handstands?"

"Yes."

"Gymnastics it is." The Moon Senshi paused. "You _do_ realize I'm a klutz, right?"

88888888

AN: I imagine he'll find out if he didn't, hm? Anyway, again, thanks for those reviews this past week. It really did help remind me why I'm putting so much effort into this series. So, as usual, please review. Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So this is late again, but I'm really hitting some mental roadblocks where this story is concerned. I repeat, I HATE this arc. Also, I do realize this chapter kind of sucks.

Disclaimer: Wouldn't want to own this season even if I could. So ha.

88888888

It probably shouldn't have surprised her much to be attacked soon thereafter.

Usagi had spent the day with Mamoru- it was a weekend, and she'd been able to persuade Ami that studying every minute without a break was doing more harm than good. She showed her the most recent practice as an example. The genius girl had reluctantly agreed.

So they were walking around town, enjoying each other's company. In the window of one shop, Usagi spotted a beautiful crystal rose, delicately done so that each petal and leaf was distinct. Mamoru bought it for her despite her protests.

Neither of them had any idea how the enemy had gotten a Daimon egg into it that fast.

The instant her hand brushed its surface, the dark power that poured from it made it quite clear that something was wrong. They had seen enough trouble with monsters to recognize one when they saw it.

"CENICIENTA!" the Daimon cried as it formed. It was almost like a gladiator of old, but made of the same bluish crystal as the rose, with a similar rose atop its helmet.

It reached for the blonde girl immediately, but even as it grabbed her and pushed her back against a storefront, the teen began flailing and kicking in an attempt to knock it away. Mamoru attempted to stop it, but he was thrown through a nearby fence.

Usagi gritted her teeth. "In that case… MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-!" 

The Daimon knocked her broach away, saying something about how dangerous a girl she was as it pushed her back so that she was partially encased in glass, rendering her unable to move. Stepping back, the black star appeared across the biceps of one arm and tore into her.

"NO!" the heroine shrieked before her scream lost coherency, leaving only anguished wails behind.

When the crystal of her pure heart began to appear, the street was flooded with light, and that brilliance only increased when it was entirely free of her body. All watchers- the Daimon, Uranus, Neptune, and Tuxedo Kamen, who was waiting for his chance- thought that this had to be a Talisman.

The delicate gem began to float to Cenicienta, but it was interrupted when a red blur flashed across the monster's hand and embedded itself in the glass above the unconscious girl's head. The crystal immediately returned to its host as the glass shattered.

Tuxedo Kamen took this opportunity to launch several more roses, forming a column of power around the Daimon in order to give them a chance. As Usagi began to wake up, he grabbed her and leapt to the top of the building.

"You should become Sailor Moon," he told her.

One hand fluttered to the ribbon of her school uniform. "I can't. My broach…"

"There's no time for that then. We have to get out of here." 

"But my henshin broach-"

"Usako, they're after _you_. We can worry about finding it again later. Right now I have to get you somewhere safe."

They looked back down the side of the building, and Usagi cringed when she saw that Kaorinite had found the precious object. Rather than linger, Tuxedo Kamen pulled her close and they leapt to the next building. He flinched when he realized they were being pursued by the Daimon, but he had to keep going.

At one roof, they went through a door into the building, hoping to lose the monster inside. When they reached the bottom level without trouble, they hoped they might have succeeded.

Then Cenicienta showed up again. As did Kaorinite. Tuxedo Kamen pushed Usagi behind him.

"When you get the chance, run."

"I can't leave you!"

The hero shook his head. "I'm not the one they're after. Run!"

"Oh!" Usagi realized, flipping open her communicator. "Luna! Luna, I need your help!"

Kaorinite growled when she heard that, and her hair abruptly lengthened and snapped out like a whip, taking the device from the blonde's wrist and dashing apart on the cement floor. The teen gasped.

Tuxedo Kamen leapt out and began dueling with Cenicienta. "Run, Usako!"

"No!" 

"Run!" 

Reluctantly, she obeyed him, dashing for the nearest exit, hoping Luna would be able to get the other Senshi to her in time for them to survive. Kaorinite cut her off, her broach in her hand.

"I'm sure you don't want to leave without this, do you, Sailor Moon?" 

She and her protector gasped. With a greater effort, the masked hero managed to snap the sword that Cenicienta's arm had become and ran for his girlfriend.

"You're fighting me!" the Daimon cried. Without warning, shards of glass shot from her open mouth, striking the young man. It began to crystallize around him, trapping him.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"Usako…"

Usagi ran to him and slumped against the figure, crying his name over and over as both the monster and the mysterious Kaorinite laughed.

88888888

She knew Uranus and Neptune had to be nearby. She knew Kunzite and Zoisite, the two that might have been able to get to them in time, had work of their own and wouldn't be able to slip away for at least a few minutes. And she was trapped with the enemy.

Which was why it was a blessed relief when the Sailor Senshi appeared.

Still, Kaorinite only laughed. "Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Senshi, if you want Tuxedo Kamen back, come to the Tokyo Tower. There you'll find your deaths."

She, Cenicienta, and the glass-encased hero vanished, leaving them alone. Turning, the distraught blonde saw two shadowy figures disappearing up the exit ramp. Uranus and Neptune hadn't lifted a finger to help her.

"They think I'm it," she murmured as she watched them go.

Mars hissed. "Hyenas. Usagi, we have to get you out of harm's way."

"I can't abandon Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

"You can't go after them!" Jupiter exclaimed, aghast. "They'll kill you!"

"I can't abandon him! Mamo-chan… for me, Mamo-chan…" Usagi furiously brushed her tears away. "I have to go after him."

Mercury reached for her, attempting to murmur reassurances, but the blonde ran off before they could. They chased after her, crying her name.

As Usagi reached street level, a car pulled up in front of her. Haruka was in the driver's seat, Michiru at her side. 

"Please! Please, Haruka-san, can you give me a ride?" 

She raised one brow. "In a hurry?"

"Yes! Please?" 

Haruka shrugged as Michiru swung the door open for her. "Hop in. Where to?" 

"Tokyo Tower."

"So late at night?" 

"Please!"

She nodded and swung sharply from the curb, pretending not to notice the Senshi as they reached the street. Usagi's speed even un-henshined was impressive.

A few moments passed in silence before the older blonde studied the younger in her rearview mirror. "It sometimes seems like the only way to keep going in this world is to sacrifice others."

Usagi froze. "What do you mean?"

Michiru answered for her. "Like someone being hurt while protecting you. It's the only way to survive. Whether it's a parent, or a friend, or a lover."

The girl stared at her lap, considering, as they passed through a tunnel. Glancing up, for a moment she would have sworn that Haruka had become Sailor Uranus, saying similar things about sacrifice. It passed as they went back into the open.

"I think that's wrong. Maybe sometimes that happens, if the person that's stepping on someone else doesn't care. But they should think about the one they're stepping on! I believe that if we all worked together, it wouldn't be necessary anymore!"

Haruka's lips twitched slightly. "Do you think so?"

"Yes."

They pulled in just before the entrance to Tokyo Tower. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" Michiru asked gently.

"I have to."

Usagi leapt from the car and raced for the door, leaving the older girls behind. Michiru sighed.

"What are you going to do, Haruka?"

The blonde's hands clenched to fists. "Odango Atama has to be our sacrifice. We have to have the Talismans if we want to get the Grail and save the world from the coming silence."

"But is that okay?"

"Every war has its victims."

88888888

The security screens slammed down over the front of the building as soon as Usagi entered, but an elevator opened with a soft _ding_ across the lobby. She swallowed, memories of the last time she had been trapped by enemies in an elevator rising up inside her. Unsettled, she did her best to ignore them. She would find a way to keep anyone she loved from dying.

88888888

The Senshi weren't too far behind, but by the time they reached the building more than screens were blocking their entry.

"There's a powerful shield around it," Mars said as she stared up the tower. "Now what?"

"The stairs?" Mercury suggested.

Jupiter nodded. "Probably the best plan we have."

The girls turned to run for them, but Luna and Artemis stopped Venus even as Kunzite appeared with Nephrite. Zoisite's appearance came an instant later.

"Venus, only you can make sure everyone will be okay," Luna said anxiously.

The teen nodded. "What do I have to do?" 

88888888

Usagi flinched even as the doors to the elevator opened, seeing Tuxedo Kamen at once. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

"If you don't cooperate, I'll shatter this glass figure," Kaorinite said. She was leaning against it like a piece of furniture.

"Do whatever you want to me! Just don't hurt Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

The older woman nodded, unsurprised. "Cenicienta!"

The black star formed again and tore into Usagi's chest. Despite her lack of resistance, it was drawn out and unbelievably painful. Once the crystal was free, she crumpled against the elevator door, unconscious.

Kaorinite reached for it, but as before someone else intervened. Uranus and Neptune leapt into the fray and pulled back, crouching to either side of their friend. Uranus had the crystal in her hand.

Neptune got to her feet and faced Kaorinite and Cenicienta as Uranus examined the crystal. "Well?"

"What? This is… It isn't a Talisman!"

"What?" Kaorinite snapped. "Are you saying despite its brilliance, her pure heart isn't what I'm looking for?"

"I guess its brightness is an indicator of purity, not whether it's a Talisman or not," Neptune answered with a smile as her partner returned it to Usagi.

The red-haired woman growled. "Well, I'll still claim her life!" she shouted even as the blonde regained consciousness. "Say good-bye, Sailor Moon!"

The other two warriors flinched and looked at her. Usagi trembled.

"Stop right there!" Another voice shouted. "She is _not_ Sailor Moon!"

The Moon Senshi- the real one- turned her head in the voice's direction, absolutely lost. There were four Senshi there, the three Shitennou behind them, but… she _was_ Sailor Moon like Kaorinite thought. Then it hit her.

_Minako-chan?_

"I am the real Sailor Moon! How can you confuse me with anyone so clumsy and boring?"

"That's right!" the other three chimed in.

"How could someone like her be a Sailor Senshi?" Mars asked as Usagi bristled.

"She's not smart at all," Mercury added.

Kaorinite scowled mightily as Uranus and Neptune laughed. "Well, I guess that's it for us," Uranus said. The two leapt to the roof, leaving the Guardian Senshi to deal with the enemies.

"Cenicienta! Kill them all!" the woman commanded before following, tossing Usagi's henshin broach aside.

Luna hurried to Usagi's side, the device in her mouth. "Hurry up and henshin!"

She nodded. "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!" 

And she went into her usual song and dance, though it was now heavily laced with comments about her being 'the original' Sailor Moon. Cenicienta gaped.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mars shouted.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

"You liar!" The attack struck. "LOVELY!"

The rose dropped to the ground as Tuxedo Kamen's prison shattered, freeing him. Sailor Moon raced over to him and held him close.

"Are you all right, Mamo-chan?"

"Usako…"

Finally, she straightened. "We have to go help them." She could hear a second battle raging overhead.

Jupiter sniffed. "Help them? Why? We should just do what they always do and leave."

"They saved me." The others paused. "They could have left me to die, but they didn't. We have to help them now."

Venus nodded. "Then we help them."

"Great. But first…" she put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Venus, please ditch the disguise."

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" the other blonde asked, bewildered. "I borrowed the Luna Pen and everything."

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to say something, but let it snap shut again till a new thought occurred to her. "No need to let them know I _am_ the real Sailor Moon, right? Kaorinite would be suspicious if there was suddenly two of me."

She was so relieved when Venus did what she asked.

88888888

Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune were having a hard time. Kaorinite was very strong.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack, as charged as Uranus could make it, rushed the woman, but she leapt aside before it struck, taking large chunks of nearby railing with it.

That was the others' cue.

"Stop right there!"

The five Senshi jumped down around her while Tuxedo Kamen and the three Shitennou remained on the high ground. Kaorinite, rather than waste time on pleasantries, attacked immediately. They all dodged, and Sailor Moon pushed Uranus out of the way. She noticed the older girl's injury, one she had acquired before they had arrived.

"You're hurt!"

"It's nothing." 

"It's not nothing," she said urgently. "You should leave. We can take care of this."

Uranus glanced at Neptune. "They're offering to sacrifice themselves for us. We should take them up on their offer."

Neptune helped her partner to her feet and they began to move away, but a flickering green force-field surrounded the area.

"No one is going to run away!" Kaorinite crowed, and she revealed two items in her hand- a crystal rose, identical to the first, and a mystery vial. "This is a Daimon growth fluid I've experimented with on my own." She broke it, and the fluid fell into the shoe. "Now I can have the same powers as Cenicienta."

The shoe became a sword. When she flourished it, a barrage of the glass shards that had entrapped Tuxedo Kamen shot forth. The warriors survived only because Kunzite and the other Shitennou used their own powers to deflect it away.

"BURNING MANDALA!" 

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" 

The attacks failed instantly, having not even reached her.

"No way!" Venus cried.

"Attacking her like that won't accomplish anything," Mercury informed them. "She has a powerful shield around herself as well."

"Then perhaps a physical attack will prove more effectual." Kunzite drew his sword. "I will be your opponent now."

They closed, and it was very obvious that Kaorinite lacked any particular ability with a sword. More, Kunzite was paying attention for any sign of her using the secondary power of the sword and kept his energy boomerang in hand should it prove necessary.

For a moment, he drew back. "You are a leader of some sort within the energy association. I am honor bound to offer a chance to surrender and leave here peaceably."

Kaorinite snarled. "You make it sound like you can beat me."

His response was easy to see in the lift of one silvery brow. "I can certainly win this engagement, rest assured. Perhaps I might not prove capable of dispatching you, but neither are you powerful enough to prove a real risk to me."

"Not powerful enough?" she laughed. "I am one of the most powerful members of our organization. I am Magus."

"And I am a general that has seen battle in more than one life. I have seen evil's face, and I know its power. I assure you, you do not compare to the darkness I have seen."

They closed again, blades dancing around them. The others watched from the sidelines, unsure if they needed to interfere. Kunzite abruptly danced back.

"Use a Sailor Planet Attack!" he called before returning to the battle.

"He's in the way," Tuxedo Kamen said uncertainly.

"We can manage," his mate answered. "He knows how to get out of the way. MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

The general teleported from the energy's path as they launched it forward, leaving Kaorinite exposed. The force of their power slammed into her, and her shrieks made it exceedingly clear that her shield had not succeeded in deflecting in. In the dust that had arisen as a result, no one was quite sure of the outcome.

"Is she dead?" a now tapped out Sailor Moon asked her sisters. They could only shrug, exhausted as well.

"It takes… more than that… to beat me!"

"No!"

The four men came at her now, but she launched another of the glass barrages and save for Kunzite's excellent reflexes, all of them would have been frozen.

"What do we do?" Venus asked.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Uranus' voice was a shock- in the midst of the fighting, the friends had almost forgotten the two Outer Senshi still remained. Kaorinite's attack had been fired at the same side, but Uranus' seemed to reverse its momentum. In an instant it was the Magus that was sealed in glass. The resulting explosion tore the chunk of ground from beneath her, and the crystalline prison plummeted below.

They all watched in silence, despite their inability to see her precise fate. It seemed obvious that no one would have survived the fall. When they turned, Uranus and Neptune were gone.

88888888

"I'm sorry you didn't get to keep your present, Usako."

The blonde shook her head. "It's fine; your love is more than enough. Besides," she added with a tired laugh, "I'm better off without gifts that are going to try to kill me."

Mamoru nodded. "Still, today was supposed to be relaxing for you, and all that happened."

"Surprised?"

"Not at all."

"Me either."

"I'll get you something nicer," he promised.

"I don't think that's necessary," she answered, looking up at him. "Just give me one of your roses; it's a thousand times more precious."

He laughed and drew one from the air. Its perfect crimson petals were still wet with dew, and the thorns had been removed. Gently he tucked it into her hair, just against one of her buns.

"Like that?"

"It's perfect."

88888888

A very handsome young man whistled as he walked, making his way for the Hikawa Shrine. He had golden hair and laughing blue eyes, and he looked to be about eighteen or nineteen years old. His name was Miyamoto Jomei. Or Jadeite, if you saw it that way. He didn't.

His father was a prominent politician, and Jomei was just starting to move in those circles. He would have done so sooner, but he was informed that he had yet again vanished without a trace, not returning for a year. It was strange that he couldn't remember much; any other time he had run away was crystal clear.

No, he didn't like the path he was on. Politics held no appeal to him- he enjoyed being charming and found it easy to make people like him, but he had little interest in the endless layers of schemes. He had no desire to deal with others knowing that any of them would tear him apart of it was of some value. Still, the sun was shining, and he had been sent to visit a girl he was told was very beautiful.

Her father had told Jomei to pick her up for a function of some sort. He could never remember what and didn't care; as an intern he just did as he was told and let that be enough. It was clear anyway that both his parents and her father hoped they might be a match. He doubted it would happen, but he didn't object to a lovely lady's company.

Jomei didn't understand when the girl in question took one look at him and slammed a door in his face.

88888888

AN: So everyone's accounted for, but what twists are still waiting to be revealed? Find out next time on HEARTBOUND! (Lol, thanks Machina ex Deus- had to use that) So as always, reviews are good. Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I know it's been around two and a half weeks since I updated, but I have two reasons. 1) I got a grand total of one review last chapter, and that annoyed me. 2) I was at a complete loss on how to continue this. So I'm still annoyed, but I'll get over it. Hopefully the next chapter is ready a little more quickly.

Disclaimer: The owner probably got more than one review and I didn't. Conclusion? Not the owner.

88888888

"Wait, you're telling us that you've been refusing to speak to him or even look at him for a _week_?" Usagi asked.

Rei nodded sharply. "He comes by at least once a day, but Yuuichiro gets rid of him for me."

"Rei, that's ridiculous," Makoto said.

Ami frowned. "Even if you don't want to deal with him, someone needs to if you're so certain he's Jadeite."

Kunzite's voice came from the entry. "I would be highly surprised if her conclusion was incorrect."

He and Mina had been delayed, and the other blonde hurried to join the circle of girls. The men were arrayed around the room as well, but they were saying very little. As much as they wanted to include their last team member, they had decided quietly that until Jadeite remembered they would allow the Senshi to proceed in whatever way they decided.

"Rei-san is very astute," Zane agreed. "If she is convinced that this man is Jadeite, I am inclined to believe her."

"Can't you just shout at him and get it over with?" Minako drawled.

The miko stared daggers at her. "He doesn't remember me or anything else. I could tell just from seeing the way he reacted to my ignoring him. You know we won't involve him in our troubles like that."

"Oh, so you're looking out for him," Nephrite commented, ignoring the glare now aimed at him. "That makes sense."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Rei, stop being so mean to them. When does he generally come by?"

She glanced at the clock. "Any time now, why?" 

"Simple. I'm going to go talk to him."

"What? Usagi, no. Until he remembers or ends up involved in a battle, we leave him alone. You're the one that wanted it that way."

"I didn't say I was going to tell him anything about being Jadeite or who we are. I'm just the friend of the girl who keeps slamming doors in his face."

She strolled out of the room whistling as Rei shouted after her and the others quickly corralled the fiery priestess. The blonde waved Yuuichiro away as she plopped down at the top the stairs leading to the shrine.

The young man appeared at the bottom moments later, looking baffled and a little bit worried. He all but ran up, only slowing a few steps from the petite teen.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Hello," he answered with a smile and a gentle drawl.

She realized in a second that he was feeling a bit flirtatious and nearly laughed. "None of that. You're not interested in me, after all."

One golden brow arched as he took a seat next to her. "Am I not? You're quite lovely."

"I appreciate the compliment, but you wouldn't be coming here everyday to see Rei-chan if you didn't like her."

"Like her?" he repeated. "I don't even know her."

"So? She intrigued you. For someone like you, that's a big deal. You're probably too used to women falling at your feet."

He laughed and extended a hand. "Miyamoto Jomei."

Usagi shook it. "Tsukino Usagi. I'm a friend of Rei's."

"I work for her father."

The little blonde winced. "I don't suggest repeating that where she can hear you."

"Why?"

"I don't know the details, but Rei and her father… don't get along."

"I see."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Usagi covertly studied the man from under her lashes. He certainly bore a striking resemblance to Jadeite- the inclusion of magic altered appearances to a degree, so there wasn't an exact match- and his mannerisms were very close to those she remembered from the Silver Millennium. Any differences there could easily have resulted from the changed environment. More, he had been immediately intrigued by the standoffish Rei, something that happened only rarely. Most men found the priestess intimidating.

"So, Tsukino-san, tell me about Hino-san."

"Please, call me Usagi. What do you want to know about Rei-chan?"

"Why does she keep slamming doors in my face or having me run off?" he asked with a smile.

How like Jadeite to start with the question that would be the most difficult to answer. "Rei doesn't like men much, and you look a lot like a guy from her past," Usagi responded cautiously.

"If she doesn't like men, why is it that the aid here is a man that she seems to have no trouble with?"

"You wouldn't say that if you had seen the two of them initially. It takes time for her to be accepting."

"And the head priest?"

"Her grandfather. On her mother's side."

He nodded. "The old man is kind, but a bit…"

"Odd?"

"As suitable a word as any."

Usagi sighed. "Rei's a great girl, but people don't like her much because she's different. She's left alone most of the time with only her grandpa and Yuuichiro, so she doesn't trust other men. Especially not her father."

"You're being pretty free with my feelings, Usagi."

The blonde only leaned back enough to see her. "Well, you weren't talking to him."

"I didn't want to talk to him."

"Did you say 'didn't'? Does that mean you will now?"

The miko growled, fists clenching around the broom in her hands. "Go away."

"Me or him?" 

"Usagi. Leave."

Just to be contradictory, the blonde slowly stretched and got to her feet, making a production of brushing herself off. Rei growled again before she finally ran off to rejoin the others. The priestess watched her go with both annoyance and amusement.

"Your friend cares a great deal about you."

She turned to face him. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm Miyamoto Jomei."

"Great. Now that I have your name it'll be easy to fill out a police report on you stalking me."

He just smiled as he got to his feet just as casually as Usagi had. "Stalking? Don't be absurd. This is a public place."

"This is a place of worship. I've yet to see you do any worshipping."

"I imagine it would be easier to do so if you didn't keep having your gorilla run me off, but if you insist…" He shrugged and walked to the altar before bowing his head. He continued to pray for several long moments before his gaze went to her again. "Satisfied?"

She was, but she certainly didn't intend to admit it. "So why _have_ you been stalking me?"

"I wasn't stalking you."

"You've come to my house every day for a week. Sounds like stalking."

"You live at a shrine. A lot of people come here on a daily basis."

Rei considered taking a swing at him, but she remembered that Kunzite was still in her room and wouldn't take it well. She settled for a slightly strangled scream. "Stop avoiding the question!"

"You asked why I've been stalking you. The answer is that I haven't."

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Oh. I don't, really."

On second thought, what Kunzite didn't know wouldn't hurt her. It took a great deal of willpower to keep from hitting him upside the head. "If you didn't want to talk to me, you wouldn't have approached me in the first place, and you certainly wouldn't have kept coming back."

"Well, I had a reason that first time. It doesn't matter now."

"Try me."

He walked off into the trees, forcing her to follow if she wanted answers. "Your father sent me." Judging by the slightly violent sounding mutters and the way he could sense her about to hit him before she drew back, she didn't like the sound of that. "Usagi-chan said you wouldn't want to hear it. I was just taking her advice."

"What did _that man_ send you to see me for?"

"He wanted me to escort you to a soiree he was hosting."

"Why?"

Jomei shrugged. "I'm just an intern; I don't get the details."

"So that's why you came the first time. Is he the reason you've been here every day this week?"

"No," he answered cheerfully. "I decided to do that all on my own."

She paused to take him in- the well cut navy blue suit that only served to accentuate his blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, the way his hair curled so delicately across his forehead. And he was teasing her. There was no way he could _not_ be Jadeite.

"Well, you've told me what you came to tell me, so you can leave now." 

He paused. "Why would I do that?"

"You delivered your message."

The young man shook his head again. "That's why I came the first time. Now I'm here for my own enjoyment. You've made me curious."

"So satisfy it and leave anyway."

"Satisfy it?" Jomei laughed. "My curiosity is never satisfied. Once I'm interested in something, I stay interested. You're not going to get rid of me so easily."

"Interested?" she repeated. "Interested how?" 

His smile became almost wolfish. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Just ask your stupid questions! I have other things to be doing, you know!"

He seated himself beneath a tree, paying no attention to the mess he could be making of his suit. Once comfortable, he patted the ground beside him, still grinning. She snarled at him, but reluctantly complied. She then proceeded to yelp in horror when he put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as she struggled to disentangle herself.

"Cuddling always makes serious talks so much better, I find. Are you comfortable?"

"No!"

"Oh well. Now, my questions…"

"I'm not answering anything until you let go of me!"

"Your call, of course, but I think that means we'll be here for a long time."

"ARGH!" Rei screamed before subsiding sullenly.

"Feel better? Good. So like I was saying…" 

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you do, firebrand. May I ask now, or do you intend to bite next? If so, I prefer you target the ears."

"Pervert."

He chuckled. "Yes, yes. So why did you slam that door in my face the first day?"

"What did Usagi tell you?" 

"You're not supposed to answer questions with a question. Try again."

"Tell me what Usagi told you."

"I don't think that you're supposed to answer with a command either, but it's fine. She said you don't like men and that I reminded you of someone from your past."

"Well, that's your answer."

"Oh, I know it's entirely true, but it's also entirely evasive. There's more to it than that."

"No, there isn't."

"Liar."

"Maybe I just didn't like you. Did you consider that?"

"I hadn't even said a word. Are you so shallow that you would hate me simply because I'm handsome?"

"Shallow?" the priestess sputtered.

"That must be it," he continued, pretending to have not heard. "I'm just too handsome, so you hated me because it was easier than admitting you were attracted to me."

"Attracted to you?"

"You are. I can tell."

"You self-centered, egotistical-"

"Ah-ah," he smirked, covering her mouth. "Don't be insulting just because I forced you to confront the hard truth. Now will you answer the question prop- ouch!"

The smirk was on her face now as she licked her lips. "Did I mention that I don't bite unless I want to, and certainly not where requested?"

Jomei was still smiling, and that only annoyed her more. "Feisty, I see. How… delicious."

Rei was sure her face was bright red by this point, but she certainly wasn't going to admit it to him. "I'm certainly feisty enough to deal with _you_."

"You're blushing," he whispered in her ear.

"Shut up and ask your next question." He didn't say anything, and she tried to squirm away again to no avail. "Well?"

"You told me to shut up."

"Now you're just trying to annoy me." 

"Only now? I must be slipping. My apologies."

"Just ask the question!"

"You didn't answer the last one properly."

"I've said as much as I'm going to say on the subject. Move on or I'll leave."

"How? You can't even get up."

"I can call Yuuichiro to get rid of you again."

"He won't hear you from this far."

"I can scream really loudly." She also had friends that could teleport, but she knew they wouldn't help on this one, and she couldn't tell him that anyway. Rei gave Usagi a mental shove, but she only got a sense of the blonde laughing before she was shut out. "Or I can just hit you until you give up."

"If you were going to hit me, you would've done so already."

Another fact she would never admit to. "You don't know that."

"You started to take a swing at me several times as we were walking here and didn't follow through. You would have then if you actually intended to." 

"How did you-?"

"I'm a master in both judo and aikido, and I dabble in various other martial arts. It's a hobby of mine. You move like you're trained, but your motions made enough noise that I was aware of them," he explained

She was good, according to Kunzite, but there simply hadn't been time to reach mastery yet. "Fine. Next question."

"You're sure I can't _persuade_ you to tell me the real reason?"

"No."

"Oh, all right. Why are you at odds with your father?"

"Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"Only a little. I'm actually confused by this one- your father's not the nicest person in the world, but he's not the worst either."

Rei sighed, not noticing that she was beginning to relax against Jomei's chest. "I only see my father once a year. I prefer it that way."

"Why?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"You want to get out of here eventually, don't you?"

"That doesn't mean I need to share my life's story."

"Rei. Please tell me."

The 'please' managed to undo her. "I… Fine. My mother was in the hospital dying when I was five, but my father never came to see her. Not even at the end as I screamed for her to come back. It was my grandfather that came and comforted me and took care of the arrangements."

"Was he out of town?"

Her laugh was hollow and bitter. "No. He was working the entire time, even as his wife died in front of his only child. He just never came. So I came here and I've lived with my grandfather ever since."

"And you see him once a year?"

"For my birthday. He gives me a dress and a bouquet of lilies, we have lunch, and I leave. That's all it ever is, which is why I don't know what prompted him to send you after me. My birthday was months ago."

Jomei had a few guesses, but he kept those to himself. It would do him no good to frighten her off now. "Last question and you're free to go. Who is this guy I reminded you of?"

Rei frowned and pursed her lips. "I'm not discussing that with you."

"You will if you want me to let you go."

She was enjoying his embrace entirely too much, actually, and because of it she reluctantly gave in. "He was… an old boyfriend of mine. You're practically his twin. But he betrayed me, and it killed me."

The words provoked a deep sadness in him he couldn't explain, as well as an undeniable certainty that she wasn't telling the whole story again. It was enough though, and he released her with a sigh. "There. Was that so hard?"

Rei shot to her feet in an instant. "Yes."

She dashed away, leaving him sitting under that tree thinking it all over.

88888888

"She's grumbling and smiling at the same time," Makoto whispered to Nephrite. "It's scary."

"Rei-chan?" Usagi called, waving a hand in front of her friend's face. "Rei-chan? Reeeeeeiiiiii?"

The miko blinked. "What?"

"Usagi-chan's been calling you for the past five minutes," Minako said dryly.

"Oh. Sorry."

"I take it your conversation with Jadeite went well?" Ami asked.

The smile quickly warped into a frown. "No."

"How so?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happen?" Nephrite asked. 

"Not that I'm telling _you_," she responded a bit rudely.

Zane got to his feet, clearly fighting to keep his face straight. "I think we should leave the girls alone for a few minutes. I want to show all of you a fascinating- a fascinating…"

"A fascinating what?" Kunzite asked, raising one brow.

The younger man flushed. "A fascinating- moss specimen!"

"Fascinating how?" Nephrite asked, toying with him.

Emerald eyes narrowed. "You will see when I show you, will you not?"

Kunzite took pity on him and quickly ushered the others out of the room, leaving the five Senshi alone.

"How can any specimen of moss be fascinating?" Makoto speculated mildly.

"Maybe it has previously unheard of medical qualities!" Ami said, getting excited.

Minako stared at her. "You realize he was making that up, right?"

It was Ami's turn to blush. "I- yes, I did realize."

"Right…"

Usagi focused on Rei. "So spill. What happened?"

And the whole story came flooding out of her. "And he asked if it was so hard and I said yes and ran away," she finished.

"…Wow," Makoto said. "He's good."

Minako nodded, eyes wide. "He was _flirting_ with you!"

"Really? I didn't catch that," Rei said irritably.

"Don't you think that's a good sign?" Ami asked. "He's already very interested in you despite not remembering our past."

"I know. But he works for my father and only came here on his orders."

"Well, you had to meet somehow," Usagi commented.

Someone knocked, so Rei got up to answer. "What is it, Yuuichi- you!"

"Me," Jomei answered a little cheekily. "I was about to leave and thought I would say goodbye first. Bye, firebrand!"

He hurried off before she could think of a response. The instant she shut the door, three of the other girls burst into laughter and even Ami was chuckling slightly, though she at least tried to be discreet about it.

"He… called… her… 'firebrand'!" Makoto cackled.

Minako. "Had to stop and say goodbye first!"

Usagi was too busy laughing to say anything.

"I hate all of you," Rei informed them, flopping onto her bed with a huff.

88888888

Jomei continued to return each evening, close enough to closing that the shrine was all but deserted. He enjoyed trapping her in his arms and making her talk to him, and he found it fascinating to watch her become less reluctant each time. It was clear that the aid didn't like him, but since he didn't much care for the other man either he didn't pay much attention.

"What do you want now?" she asked without looking as he mounted the steps several days after that first close encounter.

It occurred to him how tired Rei looked that day, color drained almost to nothing and movements far less fluid than usual.

"Are you all right?" He hurried forward and wrenched the broom from her hands, resting one palm against her forehead to check for fever. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm just not sleeping well." She snatched the broom back and continued with her task. "If it's all the same to you, I'm not up for your weird behavior tonight."

He took it again. "You're too drained to be working. Shouldn't you get some sleep? I know you have school in the morning, and you can't go if you feel so horrible."

The priestess tried to once again secure the broom, but he wasn't relinquishing it. She frowned up at him. "What does it matter to you? I've managed through worse."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you pushing me away when I'm trying to help? Why are you forcing yourself when you're not feeling well? Can't Yuuichiro finish the work tonight?"

"Yuuichiro is spending a few days with his family, and Jii-chan had to go to the store."

"Well, that settles it."

"Settles what?"

"You're going to bed, and I'll take care of it."

"What? Why? I can take care of myself, thank you, and I'm more than capable of finishing my chores."

"Rei, please, you look terrible. Go and rest."

"No," she replied stubbornly.

His eyes narrowed. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way."

He swung her up into his arms, dropping the broom as he did, and carried her to her bedroom. She shrieked and flailed, but he refused to let go. Jomei nudged her bedroom door open with one shoe and carted her inside, setting her on her bed and holding her there.

"Will you cooperate now, or do I need to tie you down?"

"Try it and I'll kill you."

"With what strength?" Her struggles were already weakening, and her eyes were slipping shut. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Just sleep, Rei. I can finish cleaning up for you."

She knew he had won and managed to spit a few more curses at him as sleep began to take hold. "I hate you," she murmured as she finally drifted off.

"Sure you do," he said with a smile before standing up and heading back outside. He left the door ajar so he could see her as he picked the broom back up and set to work.

88888888

Rei jolted back to consciousness swallowing a scream, her newest premonition searing her mind. He was in danger. He was in danger _right that instant_. She fumbled for her communicator.

"Guys, I think something's going to happen here any time now. Something bad. I don't know what, but someone needs to come!"

There was no chance for a response.

88888888

Jomei glanced up, startled, when a large white van shot up the stairs in front of him. He took several steps back, but it swerved in a wide arc and came to a stop. The window began to roll down and he thought he should check to see if the driver was hurt or needed help.

He came face to face with the barrel of a bizarre gun.

Rei tore out of her room just as it fired.

"JADEITE!"

88888888

AN: Muahahahaha! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do! So bear in mind: if you want quick updates, like maybe cliffhanger resolutions, you should review. Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So this one is only two days behind schedule, which is much better than last time, right? Still, like before, I've been pretty blocked on where to go with this story. I'm winging it, and that's slower than when I had more of it planned out. I don't know where it's going, but we should be hitting the Marine Cathedral part soon-ish. No guarantees.

Disclaimer: Like I get paid for writing? I don't own anything.

88888888

Haruka heard shouting as she jogged lazily down the street and quickly traced it to the source, leaping up the stairs in front of the Hikawa Shrine effortlessly. Seeing what was going on, she snapped open her communicator and called Michiru.

"We've got a new enemy. Hikawa Shrine. Mars is already here, so hurry."

"Target?"

"Young blond male. I don't know him."

"On my way."

Haruka slipped back into the trees to henshin.

88888888

"JADEITE!" Rei screamed again as he was blown back by the shot. His heart crystal erupted from his chest as he screamed, though he mercifully blacked out an instant later.

She forced herself to focus. The woman that attacked Jadeite couldn't see her, but her henshin was too bright to escape notice. She needed to get back far enough to manage it without being caught. She ran back to her room, eased the door shut, and pulled her wand.

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" 

The flames were surging around her in an instant. Now in her Senshi form, she raced back to the battle only to see Uranus grappling with a Daimon based on a… broom? The blonde Senshi pulled free an instant later and reached for the crystal.

"Don't touch that!" she shouted, leaping after her. She crashed into the larger girl and sent them both sprawling. "You keep your hands away from that crystal!"

Uranus threw her off a second later. "This is none of your business!"

"This is my shrine, and that guy was attacked because I wasn't here! It's my business!"

"Mars!"

Sailor Moon and the rest of the Guardian Senshi were arrayed in the line at the top of the stairs, but Jupiter and Venus separated moments later to deal with the Daemon. Mercury was studying the van and woman intently and threw an ice wall in her path before she could reach the crystal either. Sailor Moon jumped into the way an instant later. Neptune stepped into their three-way quarrel as well.

Mars grabbed Uranus and hauled her back. "Leave… it… alone!"

"Back off!"

"No!" An instant later, Mars was holding a fistful of flame. "You take that crystal, and I'll kill you."

"He's not worth the world!" Uranus snapped, kicking her back. She reached for the crystal again, but a plume of flame erupted in front of it.

"That's not your decision to make."

Kunzite and Zoisite appeared, kneeling beside the fallen blond, and the older girl quickly connected the dots. "He's Jadeite."

"So?"

"Then he's definitely not worth the world!"

Uranus lunged for the crystal, narrowly dodging Mars' next attack. She ignored the shout of triumph that indicated Sailor Moon had destroyed the Daimon and the screech of tires that meant their new enemy was leaving. A moment later it was knocked away, Kunzite's boomerang flashing by. Neptune, however, had seen it coming and snatched it from the air.

"It's not a Talisman!" she shouted, and the heavy atmosphere faded. She drew back her hand to toss the crystal to Kunzite.

"Don't!" Uranus shouted, darting to her partner's side. "_That_ is Jadeite."

"Does that mean we should kill him? They knew and haven't, and it's their decision to make. I'll accept any necessary casualties, Uranus, but this isn't one of them."

Mars darted forward and pulled it away, holding it close. "No casualties are necessary, and you have no right to decide his fate. Get out, Uranus. You're not welcome here."

She stared down at the slighter girl, but didn't press the issue. "Let's go, Neptune."

Mars watched them until they were gone before sprinting to Jomei's side and pressing the crystal back into his chest. He shuddered, but his eyes opened a moment later.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked," Sailor Moon said gently as she helped him sit up. "We came and defeated the monster, so you'll be okay now."

He was staring at Mars. "Rei?"

Her lips twitched. "It's about time, dimwit. I thought for sure you'd never figure it out."

"Then- I'm…"

"You're…?" she prodded.

"You called me Jadeite."

"Did I?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, you did."

"Okay, maybe I did. What about it?"

"You didn't think you could clue me in on that a little sooner?"

"Hmm…" she hummed, tapping her chin with one finger. "No."

"For goodness' sake, does he remember or doesn't he?" Jupiter snapped.

His form shimmered and in a moment it was Jadeite glancing up at her. "Yeah. I remember. Where's Neph? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Nephrite was working tonight and couldn't get away as easily as Zoisite and Kunzite."

"What is it about having hearts torn out that makes them remember?" Sailor Moon asked Mercury.

"The trauma of it triggers our strongest selves."

"Zoisite reawakened before he was targeted."

"Yes, but I was attacked right in front of him. It seems to happen if their counterparts are attacked too. Rei was the first of us to be targeted, so Jadeite wasn't around to awaken then."

The leader nodded. "Okay. So who was the woman, and why did the method change? I've never seen anyone use a gun on us before."

"We've seen weirder," Venus commented.

"It seems that the gun is now the method with which heart crystals are removed. I examined the Daimon, and it didn't seem to have the capacity. Theoretically it was included only to provide sufficient time for the crystal to be examined and proven to be a Talisman or not."

"Still no idea about those?"

"None."

Mars knelt in front of Jadeite and grabbed his hands. "Up we go. Can you stand on your own?"

He easily drew his hands free and began to brush off his uniform. "Obviously. Didn't I tell you to get some sleep? I don't need to be helped."

She growled. "I imagine that's why I came out just in time to see you get shot, hm? I guess I should've stayed out of it and let you fix it yourself. Oh wait. You were unconscious and would've died."

"I'm not dead though, am I?"

"You would be if I hadn't called for backup."

"Then you should have let the backup take care of it and slept like you were told."

"I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"You would prefer the orders from your princess?"

"At least I have a reason to listen to her."

"You wound me, firebrand. You have an excellent reason to listen to me."

"That being?"

"I'm always right."

"ARGH!"

Jupiter stepped between them. "All right, I know you guys are making up for lost time, but not now. Or did you not hear the sirens? Everyone needs to de-henshin and get back to where they're supposed to be."

Sailor Moon nodded and headed out with her as Kunzite and Venus teleported away, Zoisite and Mercury following a second later. That left Mars and Jadeite standing there, taking in the rather messy shrine entrance.

"It'll take forever to clean that up." 

"You could let me help."

"You should go home and sleep," she said mockingly. "You nearly died a moment ago."

"I'll sleep when you do."

"Fine." She de-henshined and snatched up her broom. "There's another broom in that storage shed."

"I remember."

When he came back, he had de-henshined as well, and they quietly began to clean up. Rei dealt with the police when they arrived, and by the time her grandfather got home everything was back in order. Jomei quietly slipped back into the trees as the priestess told him what had happened- albeit, the edited version that didn't include discussing secret identities or monster attacks. Once that was done and he had gone inside, Rei went after him.

"You okay?" she asked, passing him a thermos of hot tea.

"I'm exhausted, but I'm fine otherwise. What about you?"

"The same. Are you going to be able to get home, or should I call someone for you?"

"I don't have money on me for a cab."

"I meant Kunzite or Zoisite."

"Oh." He shook his head. "I imagine I'll be meeting with them soon enough. For tonight I don't want the company."

"I'll go then."

He grabbed her wrist. "I don't want their company. That doesn't mean I don't want yours."

She sat down next to him. "I was attacked here the first time we saw this enemy. I was making a wish and the next thing I knew the tree became a monster. It destroyed Sailor Moon's broach and nearly killed me."

"Was it like what happened tonight?"

"Worse. Before, the monster was the one that pulled out a pure heart. It was slower and horrendously painful. We were all at its mercy. Tonight was actually much easier, though I wish it hadn't been you they targeted. Up till now we didn't know if you would be."

"Why?"

"The enemies are looking for pure hearts. Zoisite was attacked, but Mercury was their primary target. We didn't know if what had happened with the Dark Kingdom would disqualify you. We were hoping it would."

"You were hoping I didn't have a 'pure heart'?" he asked with a chuckle. "Oh, the ideas."

"Pervert. I was hoping you wouldn't be a target, okay?"

"I appreciate that. Really." He got to his feet. "I should go home, and you should get some sleep."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go to bed, Rei. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She watched from the top of the steps till he was gone.

88888888

"Miyamoto."

Jomei glanced up from the papers he was sorting. "Yes?"

"Hino-sama wants to talk to you."

He frowned. "Did I do something?"

The other man shrugged. "He didn't explain and I didn't ask. You might want to hurry though. He sounded annoyed."

The blond nodded and straightened his jacket before hurrying to the politician's office. He rapped lightly on the door before stepping in.

"Ah, Miyamoto-kun. I wanted to ask you about my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he repeated.

"Yes. I believe I asked you to escort her to the soiree almost two weeks ago, but she wasn't there and I haven't heard from her. What happened?"

"She refused to talk to me and slammed a door in my face."

Hino snorted. "That sounds like something she would do. Did you give up so easily?"

"No. One of the shrine employees escorted me off the grounds."

The older man folded his hands beneath his chin and studied him as Jomei tried to keep his expression neutral. "I doubt my father-in-law would prove much of a deterrent."

"It seems he's hired an assistant since you were last at the shrine." He kept his opinions of Rei's own ability to deter unwanted guests to himself. "I don't think he likes me much."

"I see. Are you allowed on the grounds now?"

"Yes."

"Then you can speak with Rei. There is another charity event tonight, and all the other guests are bringing their children. Rei needs to attend."

"I don't think she'll agree."

"Then convince her. You have a gift for words and a great deal of charm. Use those things to your advantage." His attention returned to his computer. "You may leave now if you think you will need the time."

Jomei hesitated but bowed and backed out of the room.

88888888

"Rei."

She glanced up from the floor she was mopping. "What brings you here so early?"

"Your father sent me."

"I see." He half expected the water in her bucket to boil from the force of her stare. "What does he want now?"

"There's a charity event tonight that he wants you to attend."

"Fine."

"I know how you feel about your father-" Jomei paused as her reply registered. "What? Rei, what are you up to?"

The miko offered him a sweet smile. He didn't believe it at all. "I said fine. I'll go."

"Now I know you're up to something. You don't do cooperative, and that smile was just eerie. You never make that face unless you're plotting."

"Don't be so suspicious. I'm not up to anything… much."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me less worried."

"Just tell me what time you'll be picking me up and what to wear."

"Ah… Seven this evening, semiformal."

"Okay. Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Your father let me leave early to talk to you."

"And now that you're done?"

Jomei shrugged. "I could stick around, if you'd prefer. He doesn't expect me back."

"Out of curiosity, how did he think you would persuade me if I said no?" Rei asked.

"He said I was charming and had a gift for words."

She scoffed. "Obviously he doesn't know me very well if he thought you would be able to convince me with that."

"Obviously." He tossed his jacket through a nearby open door onto Rei's bed and rolled up his sleeves. "Need help?"

They spent the remainder of the afternoon in companionable silence until he left to dress for the night. Rei reached for the phone as soon as he was out of sight.

"Usagi, can you call the others and get over here? I could use your help."

88888888

"It's perfect!" Minako declared as she stepped back.

Makoto nodded. "It'll certainly get attention," she managed around a mouthful of hair pins.

"It's still tasteful, though," Ami commented.

Usagi bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "And your hair looks amazing!"

Rei smirked as she caressed the silky fabric of her dress. "Thanks, everyone."

"No problem," Usagi answered. "You don't ask us to do things like this very often, after all. And no study group tonight!"

"We could still get some work done," Ami countered.

"AMI-CHAN!"

"Just let it be," Makoto said as she set down the brush and pins. "We can pick up again tomorrow."

"I suppose," she finally acquiesced. The blondes cheered.

"We should have a sleepover once Rei gets back," Minako suggested. "She can tell us what happened, and since we don't have school tomorrow we'll be okay."

"It's fine with me," Rei replied. "Jomei will be here any minute, though, so make yourselves scarce. I'll see you when I get back."

The other four nodded and headed out to gather their things, leaving Rei to decide on her makeup and jewelry, something the rest of the team had deemed her competent enough to manage on her own.

Opening the bottom drawer of her dresser, Rei removed an old wooden box and set it on the table. Inside, a number of gems glittered.

"He's out of chances, Mom," the priestess told the jewels quietly. "I'll prove that to him tonight."

Ruby drops were selected and hung at her ears while the matching necklace and bracelet waited. She didn't wear any rings. That task accomplished, she quickly brushed a thin layer of cosmetics across her face and added a dash of sandalwood perfume.

There was a rap on the door, and she looked that way. "Yes?"

Her grandfather stepped in. "Rei-chan. You look lovely."

"Thanks, Jii-chan. Is Jomei here?"

The old man nodded. "He's waiting for you out front. You look just like Risa, you know."

Rei smiled. "I do?" 

"You do. I'm sure she's proud of you."

She got to her feet, grabbing a small red clutch from the table and slipping on a pair of delicate red heels. "Well, I've got to go. The girls will be coming to sleep over tonight though, so I'll try not to stay out too late."

"Take as long as you need. They'll wait for you."

"I know they will. Night, Jii-chan!"

Jomei was standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in a tailored black suit with a black dress shirt underneath. He wasn't wearing a tie and the first button of his collar was undone.

He turned when he heard her coming. "You look… amazing."

Her lips quirked. "I guess you don't look too bad either."

"I don't think your father expected you to dress quite like this, though. I'm not sure it's appropriate."

"And?"

Jomei shook his head. "It doesn't matter; I'm an innocent bystander to the slaughter you intend to cause tonight. He sent a car for us, by the way."

"Good. I have no intention of walking in these shoes."

88888888

The long drive had been quiet, but joining the party in the ballroom of the Imperial Hotel had been a production. Jomei was popular already and Rei's appearance drew even more attention.

One older woman, dressed in a gold cocktail gown, hurried over. "Jomei, darling, Takashi has been looking for you. And this must be his daughter! Hino Rei-san, wasn't it?" 

"Nice to meet you…" 

"Oh! Forgive me, dearest, my manners are terrible. I'm Miyamoto Suzu, Jomei's mother. Fumito must be around here somewhere, probably with your father, Hino-san. They're good friends, you know."

Rei shook her head. "I didn't know. I have to speak to my father though. Please excuse me."

"Of course, of course. Go with her, Jomei. You can't leave a pretty thing like her alone for too long. All those sharks would just snap her up."

"Yes, mother," he replied with a charming smile.

Rei rolled her eyes as they threaded through the crowd, being stopped here and there for introductions. "She made me sound like nothing more than an ornament. I can take care of myself, thank you."

"She meant well, Rei. Mother's a good person."

"Not the brightest, though, is she?" 

He sighed. "No, I suppose not. Still, of all the people here she's the least likely to have an agenda. She was being legitimately friendly."

"…I know," Rei admitted reluctantly. "I shouldn't be so mean."

"You're annoyed with your father and lashing out. At least you aimed it at me, since I'm used to it, rather than anyone that wouldn't understand."

"Stop being nice and understanding. It's only going to annoy me more."

Jomei smirked. "But riling you is so fun, darling."

"Call me darling again and I'll break your nose."

"Yes, dear."

"I hate you."

She would have said more, but she spotted a familiar figure headed her way and froze, her grip on Jomei's arm tightening. He rubbed one hand up and down her back until she relaxed enough to let go.

"Rei. You look… nice."

"Thank you," she answered stiffly.

"And Miyamoto-kun, I appreciate you escorting my daughter, but she can stay with me now. You're dismissed."

Jomei hesitated, gaze flicking between the two. "Rei…?"

"Stay," she snapped. "Stay here. Someone needs to witness this for me."

"Witness what?" Hino Takashi demanded, voice stern. "Come with me, Rei. There are several people waiting to meet you. I'll send someone to find you a more appropriate gown."

"I happen to like this dress, actually," Rei replied acidly.

Jomei did too. It was a brilliant siren's red kimono-sleeved dress that hung just to her knees and clung to all her curves in just the right way but still possessed a modest quality to it. With her dark hair coiled into an elegant knot and the fine jewelry she had chosen to accompany, it was alluring without being overdone and made Rei seem much older than fifteen.

"Rei, this is neither the time nor the place."

"I agree, but you forced matters by insisting I be here. Now you can deal with the consequences."

"You will smile and greet everyone properly, and we will discuss your behavior later."

He reached for her arm, but she drew back before he could. "No, we won't. We'll discuss it now. First, don't send other people to do your dirty work for you. If you wanted me to come you damn well should have come to get me yourself. Leave Jomei out of it."

"You seem quite familiar with him."

"Hardly the point. Second. We had an arrangement: once a year on my birthday. You went against that, not me." 

"Rei…" he said warningly, noticing the attention they were getting.

"I'm not done," she hissed. "Third. You have no right to demand my attention regardless. I've lived my own life for this long and I'm not giving it up now. You gave Jii-chan legal custody and I'm old enough that my opinion will be considered if you try to change that. _Leave me alone._"

The girl spun on her heel and strode out of the ballroom, leaving dozens of people staring after her. Her father fixed a pointed stare on Jomei.

"You'll bring her back if you value your job."

"Trust me, sir," he replied, "I don't."

And he followed her out.

88888888

Rei was sitting on the steps of the hotel when he emerged, staring out into the street. He dropped next to her and draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"It's too cold for you out here."

"I'm fine."

He leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows. "Well, I hope you're satisfied. You cost me my job with that stunt back there."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I didn't like working for your father anyway. I've probably disappointed my family, though."

"They'll survive."

"I can find something else, I guess. Have any ideas?"

She finally looked at him. "Go back to your old job."

"Being evil?"

Rei shook her head. "Work at the shrine again." 

"I don't think your grandfather needs another assistant."

"Actually, Jii-chan is stepping down as head priest. He's just too old to handle most of the work, so Yuuichiro is taking the exam. That'll leave his job open."

"No offense, firebrand, but I don't think he'd want me as his assistant." 

"Well, even if Jii-chan's retiring, the shrine is still his. He would hire you if I asked him to, and you've worked there before."

He nodded, a faint smile playing across his features. "Hm… I remember that. Didn't I sell cursed charms and kidnap people?"

"Something along those lines. So?" 

Jomei shrugged. "If your grandfather will go for it, it works for me. Are you sure you want me around, though?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"You wound me."

"Yeah, right."

He laughed and got to his feet, helping her up. "I doubt your father's got a car for us, so I'll just flag down a cab. I'm going to guess the rest of the girls are waiting for you to come back so they can get all the details."

"They might be."

"You know, I enjoy arguing with you, but a straight answer now and again wouldn't hurt."

"Yes, it would."

His only response was to laugh more as the cab pulled up.

88888888

AN: I really think Rei and Jadeite are cute, and I thought that it was unfair how little Rei's family situation was explained in the anime. So this satisfies both of those needs. Now, as usual, you know you want to review, right? I love to hear what you think. Till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So this is late again. I would blame the inadequate number of reviews, but really it's just that I'm having a hard time with this story, like I've said before. I just can't seem to figure out where to take it next.

Disclaimer: Not mine, or really, this arc would've been so much better.

88888888

The girls decided that they all needed a sort of break from work- both school and Senshi- and took it upon themselves to organize a day out. The men were ordered to join them. Not that each reacted the same way.

Kunzite had only studied Mina for a moment before inclining his head.

Zane had paled but ultimately succumbed to Ami's pleas that he needed to form a rapport with the others.

Nephrite, laid back as he was, agreed without hesitation.

Jomei had baited Rei a few times before he would give in.

Mamoru shrugged, far more accustomed to their behavior than the others.

The mall was the agreed upon destination, but they all met at the arcade first for lunch and milkshakes. Motoki had been a little surprised to see so many newcomers, but he had smiled just the same and delivered their food. Kunzite paid the entire tab despite protests.

So they trooped over to the mall, chatting about anything and everything. Makoto teased Kunzite a little for his informal appearance, so at odds with the strict general she was used to. Jomei pestered Zane until the younger man gave in to his jokes and started laughing.

Usagi decided it was good for them to be out and about, laughing in the open as though all their worries had been left behind. She laughed with the others as Nephrite held Minako's bag up too high for her to reach, or when Rei made some quiet comment that made Ami turn beet red.

They were passing the park when the sky seemed to explode overhead, causing all of them to tense as the Senshi reached for their henshin wands. Usagi's fingers were tightening on her broach when she heard a familiar voice.

"Chibiusa?"

So she raced into the park as the others shouted and followed after her, desperate to confirm her suspicions. And there she was, still small and pink, Luna-P next to her as she rubbed her elbows.

"Chibiusa!"

Her unusual gaze shot up in an instant at the shout, and before anyone could really process what was happening she was in Usagi's arms as they talked at the same time, holding on for all they were worth.

"Mamo-chan!" they called together, and he joined them in their little group hug. It was the image of a happy family.

Once she separated from her parents, the Senshi had to crowd around Chibiusa and welcome her back, asking what brought her and exclaiming over how much she'd grown. She was obviously older than she had been when she'd left a few months before, and Ami speculated she looked about eight years old instead of five.

By now the Shitennou were a little uncertain. Beside Kunzite, none of them knew who she was, but even as they were beginning to worry about it the pink haired girl broke free of the Senshi and ran up to them, giving each of them a hug in quick succession. It didn't ease their discomfort.

"I'm so glad my whole family is together now!" she chirped.

Kunzite knelt in front of her, a faint smile playing against his features. "Welcome back, little princess."

She pursed her lips. "I'm not that little!"

"No, you clearly have grown, but you seem to have forgotten your manners. My companions have not met you before, Chibiusa-sama."

Chibiusa blushed. "Sorry! I'm Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you!"

Zane's gaze flickered between her and the girl he knew as Usagi. "Ah, I seem to be at a loss. Tsukino Usagi?"

"Chibiusa, generally. It's what Mama and Papa call me here. At home I'm Small Lady."

"Mama and Papa?" Nephrite repeated. "You're from the future."

"Bingo!"

"Future?" Jomei asked, glancing at the others. "Our future? So if her parents call her Chibiusa, then Usagi and Mamoru are… Kiddo, does that make you my niece?"

She grinned. "Yep!"

"You don't have any brothers or sisters," Nephrite said mildly.

"Sure I do. You and Zane and Kunzite and Mamoru. Brothers. Mamoru's child, my niece. Simple."

Zane crouched down by Kunzite. "Hi. My name is Zane. Nice to meet you, Chibiusa-chan."

Chibiusa tilted her head to one side. "I already know who you are." 

"Yes, but I am trying to be polite. You are a princess, after all."

"Okay," she said with a shrug. "Nice to meet you too. I normally call you Uncle Zoisite, though."

"Ah… Zane would be best, if you don't mind."

"Just tell her if you have a preference on names," Usagi called over to them.

Jomei flopped to the ground, but somehow still managed to look artistically sprawled. "You've killed me. I never thought I'd have a niece."

Chibiusa snickered. "You don't change."

"I should hope not!" he said as he sat up, acting offended. "Why change what's perfect?" He ducked the rock Rei had sent whizzing past his ear. "Whatever name you prefer is fine. I'm flexible."

Soon all four of the generals were playing with Chibiusa. Tag was an interesting experience when a few of the opponents could teleport. The rest of them had never seen Kunzite play around before and were awed by the experience.

Usagi saw Minako trailing away, so she told Mamoru and the rest of the girls to join them as she followed.

88888888

Minako couldn't explain her sudden melancholy. It certainly wasn't like her.

So she left them in the park without a word.

She wandered the streets aimlessly. They wouldn't be going to the mall after all, so it wouldn't matter much if she went her own way.

Then she saw something entirely unexpected.

It was like her past had risen out of her distemper and became real, because in that instant Mina was willing to swear that she was watching Ace walk in front of her. It wasn't possible. She had killed him.

Hadn't she?

She had, just after he declared her love would always be hopeless.

Mina couldn't ignore it. Ace had been, for that brief moment of time, the person she had loved and admired. Despite his allegiance to the Dark Kingdom, she remembered how kindly Adonis had been before… just before.

So she followed the figure warily, wondering if Ace had returned the same way the Shitennou had, thinking he might _possibly_ be an ally.

Ace went into a parking structure nearby, and Mina had to go in after him.

88888888

Usagi saw the whole thing, but like Minako she was inclined to see the best in people. She followed both of them and slipped in as well, ducking behind a car to see what happened. She thought there might be other people walking around too, but she didn't see them.

In a single heart stopping moment she recognized the white panel van that had been there during the attack on Jadeite.

She opened her mouth to scream for Mina, to warn her, but it was too late. The sound of a shot rang out as Mina crumpled, Ace disappearing as she fell. Instead she unleashed the cry inside her mind and hoped it would alert the others.

Usagi turned to leave, to find a place to henshin, but a Daimon was unleashed before she could. In a flash all the entrances were sealed. She looked back at her friend.

The woman in red was there again, and she was giving some sort of monologue to the Daimon regarding how she, Eudial, was superior to Kaorinite, and that this heart was sure to be a Talisman.

Usagi sprang out of hiding the same time the other people she had heard did. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

They looked uncomfortable over something, but her attention had already shifted to Minako.

"Don't touch it!" she cried as Eudial reached for the crystal. "DON'T!"

The woman just turned to the Daimon. "Doorknobder, deal with the intruders."

It argued, but Eudial repeated the order until it turned to face Usagi. And she had to make a choice: to henshin, revealing herself to civilians, or to risk Minako's life. It was no choice at all.

"MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!"

She closed with the Daimon first by necessity- it was closer, and ill prepared for fighting or not it was an obstacle.

She was about to destroy it when she heard something unbelievable.

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Everyone stopped as Haruka and Michiru henshined. Sailor Moon came to her senses first and knocked the Daimon away, sprinting for Minako as Eudial reached for her heart crystal.

Neptune reached it first. "It's not a Talisman!"

The Moon Senshi almost collapsed in relief, but she turned her attention back to the battle.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

The Daimon was destroyed, but that still left Eudial. However, the monster's death had opened all the doors again, so with any luck the remaining warriors would join them.

Any sense of happiness she'd possessed vanished when Eudial revealed a weapon and threatened to use it on the still unconscious Minako. She had given a demonstration- the thing shot flames that Sailor Moon suspected would more than overwhelm Mars' own. She, Uranus and Neptune clustered over to the side, unsure of how to react. Taking advantage of that moment, the Moon Senshi sent a second plea through the bonds to her fellows.

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" 

Well, it didn't matter that Uranus and Neptune had seen them transform. They weren't civilians, and they had known already anyway. Usagi had been willing to accept the risk of henshining in front of an enemy, since they'd already proven her heart wasn't a Talisman. Venus, though, wasn't as powerful and might not survive an attack on her civilian self.

Venus didn't seem to care. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The weapon missed Eudial entirely, but it seemed to have been the point. Instead, its recoil had cut open the tank of Eudial's Fire Buster. It hissed and spat and Eudial, now disarmed, leapt into her van and drove away, nearly flattening the Senshi in the process. The others, just arriving outside, barely had enough time to get out of the way as she shot up the ramp.

Uranus and Neptune exchanged brief looks before turning and walking away. Sailor Moon couldn't let them go so easily.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

That prompted a flurry of murmurs from the others. The two Outer Senshi stopped at the top of the ramp.

"Why can't we work together? Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

"Your mission is not our mission," Uranus said.

That was the only reply she got as they walked away.

88888888

_We won't have any regrets, no matter who we sacrifice… Even if we have to sacrifice the owners of those pure hearts…_

Usagi's dark thoughts were uncomfortable. She preferred the world of sunshine and laughter, after all, but the revelations of the previous days had shaken her.

She knew now who Uranus and Neptune were, and she knew that they couldn't see eye to eye where the pure hearts and Talismans were concerned.

The only bright spot was Chibiusa's return, something that had prompted a great deal of celebration among them. The news that she had come to train as a Senshi had been a bit of a shock and had dampened Usagi's spirits, but it paled against how happy her daughter's return made her.

Her thoughts circled back to Haruka and Michiru. She had liked and trusted them, and now she knew that it had all been a ruse. Helping her that night she'd been attacked, the way they had treated Makoto… It stung to realize how badly she seemed to misjudged them.

The phone rang, but she ignored it. If it was important her Senshi would use the communicator.

"Oi, stupid Usagi, phone," Shingo said as he stuck his head in the door. "Someone named Haruka."

"Haruka?"

88888888

She thought about refusing to meet them as they asked, especially when they had been very clear that they only wanted to see her. Granted, she could call for Kunzite immediately if she needed him, but it seemed like a bad idea to go freely to people that had declared themselves her enemies.

She went in the end out of a sense of obligation. They were Senshi too, and on that dreadful night all those months ago they had left their human lives behind to save her. She hadn't forgotten.

So Usagi went to the building they had chosen for the meeting and up to the fiftieth floor. The elevator doors opened to a spectacular set of aquariums filled with tropical fish, turning the light blue and giving the impression that they were somewhere far away.

"This is amazing!" she declared, trying for some lightheartedness. "I didn't know there was an aquarium at the top of this building! Hey, can I bring my friends here some time?"

Silence was the only response she received. Haruka and Michiru were there, but Haruka was looking through the glass as if she hadn't heard a word. Michiru seemed content to follow the blonde's lead.

"…Can I?"

Haruka closed her eyes. "Don't show yourself in front of us ever again… Sailor Moon."

"We… are all the same… We're Sailor Senshi. We can't fight together?"

Finally Haruka walked over to her. "I won't allow you to slow us down with your half baked play war."

She grabbed at the Moon Senshi's henshin broach, and Usagi automatically moved to stop her. The older girl was both taller and stronger though, and after a brief struggle she had the broach in hand as Usagi crashed to the ground.

"I'll hold onto this."

She and Michiru began to walk away as Usagi shot back up.

"Wait! Please, don't go after people's pure hearts any more!"

"Don't say that. Listen. The next time you show yourself in front of us… You will die!"

They henshined as she stood there speechless and unsure. Without the broach, she couldn't transform herself, so there was no way she could fight them or keep them from doing whatever it is that was so important they needed to be sure she couldn't interfere.

"We are searching for the Talismans that are sealed inside pure hearts," Uranus said. "The Holy Grail will not appear unless we collect all three Talismans in one place."

It was hearing "Holy Grail" that stunned Usagi into silence. She _knew _what that was. And the Talismans… Realization crashed into her all at once. Usagi knew in that instant whose pure hearts contained those sacred items.

"Silence… A time of destruction is approaching this world right now. The only one who can save us is the Messiah, the one who can use the Grail," Neptune added.

"It has nothing to do with you."

A door opened behind them, leading to the roof. There was a helicopter there and the two Senshi headed to it.

Usagi struggled to be heard over the wind. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

They ignored her and flew away.

But she knew the answers now! She knew where to find the Talismans, and more, she knew the Grail. They had refused to hear her, though, and had left before she could tell them.

"Will you go rescue them? They have headed off to the place where their destined battle will begin… But today, even those two are in danger."

Usagi knew that voice. "Pluto! They're in danger?"

"Will you go rescue them? But you might see even graver danger, as you are unable to henshin…"

"Please! If you know where I should go, tell me!"

Pluto- in her civilian form- met her eyes. "Marine Cathedral. Will you be able to stop them, Sailor Moon?" 

Her answer was to reach out with her mind and desperately press against Kunzite's. /Kunzite, I need you!/

/I cannot come right this instant, but I will be able to slip away in ten minutes. Where are you?/

She gave him the address. /I need you to send me to the Marine Cathedral as quickly as you can. Then get the others and bring them after me./

/As quickly as I may./

88888888

"We'll finally meet the owner of a Talisman," Uranus said as they looked up at the massive structure.

Neptune reached for her hand. "Uranus. You understand… that no matter what happens, we will acquire the Talismans. From here on, we'll ignore each other's danger and you'll move on by yourself."

"What are you talking about now, of all times?"

"You're right…"

Eudial had invited them to this place, claiming she'd found a Talisman's keeper. There had been some comments about working together, but it was clear that she'd found out who they were after they had henshined in front of her.

They entered, but the long hall seemed deserted and entirely unfriendly. It was unsettling Neptune, whose intuition warned her that something was wrong. It was clear she was correct when various wall insets began to move around them. It was a trap.

The warriors went back to back. The walls flew back and forth around them, but Uranus and Neptune had been trained since ancient times in far more difficult maneuvers. They dodged the various attempted blows. Their attacks smashed through them, reducing them to rubble.

"How's that?" Uranus asked.

She didn't see another one appear or realize it was flying at her unprotected back, but Neptune did. She pushed her partner out of the way only to be caught herself. Before Uranus could react, she had vanished.

The sound of a pipe organ filled the air, and she heard Eudial laughing.

"Sailor Uranus! Now, I have the owner of a Talisman!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I really fell for it as well… But then, not even you had realized it."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you. The owner of a Talisman is your partner, Sailor Neptune! I will soon extract the Talisman from Neptune. How do you feel about that? If you want to watch, come to the main hall."

Uranus needed no further urges. She sprinted down the long entry in response, mind awhirl. She couldn't see how Neptune was one of the carriers of the Talismans. There was no way… was there?

She reached the main hall and threw open the doors. There, in the center of a long path, was the strange red piece of wall that had stolen her partner. Neptune was bound to it by some sort of thorny creeper, clearly unconscious.

"NEPTUNE!"

She hadn't realized that this too would be a trap. Instead of the walls flying at her, they merely turned. And unloaded a barrage on the unsuspecting warrior. She shrieked in pain and fell back.

"You fell for it!"

The organ playing stopped. It had only been a recording.

"Idiot, when someone other than myself walks across this bridge, they receive divine punishment!"

"Divine… punishment…?"

"Don't worry. I haven't pulled out Neptune's Talisman yet. I must pull the Talisman out of _another_ person first…"

"Another owner of a Talisman?" Uranus managed to say as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Eudial leveled her gun against Uranus' chest. "I mean, _you_! I'm talking about your heart… The one that tried to save the world, without fear of soiling one's hands."

She smirked. "Talismans are sealed within pure hearts. There is no way I could be holding a Talisman."

"You'll see soon enough… Although with those wounds, the force of this gun will kill you."

A ripping sound was the first warning they got. "URANUS!" Neptune screamed as she tore free and ran for them.

She was met with the same fate as Uranus. The guns in the walls fired on her too, but she stood up again.

"Haruka… I won't let you die…"

"Wait, Neptune, don't move!"

She didn't listen, and she paid the price. Another barrage, longer now, tore into her, and her screams shredded her partner's heart. Still, she got back to her feet, whispering her name.

Neptune began to stumble forward again, but there was no further attack. The mechanisms that had hurt them before had run out of ammunition, and she proceeded forward.

Eudial had been surprised at the failure of her trap, and Neptune went straight to her. The woman reacted automatically, and another shot rang out.

Neptune's glimmering heart tore free behind her as she crumpled, coalescing into a small hand mirror emblazoned with her symbol as Uranus stared on in shock. She didn't move again.

"So this is a Talisman. I'll take yours next!" Eudial cried.

"We are the ones in whom the Talismans were sealed… O Messiah, is this the punishment we get?"

"Hold it right there!"

In the light from the stained glass windows, the first impression Uranus had of the newcomer was an angel with wings like a butterfly's. It was the image of the Messiah, and she felt a surge of hope.

Before she could recover from the surprise of Usagi's appearance, the petite blonde launched herself into Eudial, knocking her away from the wounded soldier. The gun was knocked away as their enemy plummeted below.

88888888

"Snap out of it, Michiru-san!" Usagi studied the glowing mirror. "Please, Talisman. Turn back to Michiru-san's heart crystal."

"Stop that. We've found the Talisman. This is the way it should be."

"Impossible! Then, Michiru-san is…"

"You're so unfair, Michiru," Uranus whispered. "To leave for a world of your own…"

She threw back the broach.

"I'll return that to you. You really were reckless. You knew you couldn't henshin. You don't learn, do you?"

Usagi watched her reach for the gun and lunged. "You can't!"

"Let go!"

"Stop that!"

"There is another Talisman inside me!"

"Even if we don't have the Talismans, we can save the world!"

She wouldn't tell Uranus what she knew now. Not when she knew it would result in her death. She wouldn't have another friend die for the cause.

"What?"

"I'll… save the world."

"It's strange… When you say it, it really feels like you will. A few minutes ago, for some reason, you looked like the Messiah although I don't believe in your powers."

"Haruka-san…"

The blow came without warning, and Usagi was thrown back as Uranus tightened her grip on the gun.

"Sailor Moon, please make sure to find the last Talisman too."

"STOP!"

The others arrived as she fired, and they all saw the crystal of Uranus' pure heart transform to a marvelous jeweled sword.

"This can't be…" Usagi whispered. "Haruka-san… Michiru-san…"

88888888

AN: I always hated this part. They essentially killed themselves for no purpose, because obviously there's a way for the Talismans to be removed that doesn't involve dying. But, that's how it goes, so I'll work with it. Now, guys, please review. I really need some input on this behemoth or I may end up giving it up as a lost cause. So please, let me know what you thought. Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So… This is late coming out again. Why, you may ask? Because once more I have not gotten a decent number of reviews. Dear readers, please. I've told you time and again how I'm struggling with this story, so without some feedback it's going to take a long time for me to get through this. Hearing from you is encouraging and gives me a reason to press on. So please, keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing and never will. *Sobs*

88888888

"Uranus, what should I do? How do I put the Talismans back?"

"Odango Atama… rather, Sailor Moon… we don't mind. But… I want you to protect these Talismans… and please find the last Talisman…"

"Haruka-san!"

It was clear the older girl was fading fast. Her breaths were becoming shallower, and she was having trouble focusing her gaze.

"Legendary Messiah… the Holy Grail…"

"Legendary Messiah?" Venus repeated.

"Who's that?" Mars demanded.

"The dreadful Silence… and the coming of the ruin of the world… She's the only one who can stop it. When the Messiah has the Holy Grail, the world will be saved…"

Her eyes closed.

"NO!" Usagi screamed.

Zoisite bent over to examine her. "I can hear a faint heartbeat."

Their princess tried to wipe away her tears. "I… Haruka-san, why? If you had asked me… if you had only asked me… I would have been able to tell you the truth. I knew where to find the Talismans this whole time…"

"How?" Nephrite asked gently.

"The past… I didn't know before… because they didn't tell me what they were trying to find…" She managed a teary laugh. "I could have stopped this if I had known…"

"What was it?" Jadeite pressed.

"Their Talismans… I remember the Grail, now… Mother had it in her chamber… I didn't think it was this because they already had them… then… But… they do something else… I can't remember what…"

Tuxedo Kamen pulled her closer. "Usako, calm down. Shh…"

"How can we return the Talismans and their pure heart crystals to them?" Jupiter asked.

A pillar of flame erupted between them as they screamed, the men sheltering the women as much as they could. Kunzite had Chibi Moon as well, keeping her off to the side as Eudial dashed through and took the mirror and sword.

"I have two Talismans," she announced.

"No way!" Usagi cried. "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!"

She spun through the transformation as quickly as she could, determined that their enemies would not have the lives of anyone, let alone her precious Senshi.

"Those Talismans are the pure hearts of Haruka-san and Michiru-san! Give them back!"

Eudial leveled her weapon at them. "FIRE… BUSTER!"

The fire from before met Sailor Moon head on, throwing her back by the fallen Outer Senshi. A ring of it encircled the group.

"How do you like it?" their enemy drawled. "This is the power of the improved Fire Buster II which I'm applying for a patent!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury cried.

It was no use. The flames only surged higher around them, causing another worried outcry.

"Shine Aqua Illusion doesn't work!"

"Eyes to eyes! Fire to fire!" Mars snapped. "BURNING MANDALA!" 

It netted about the same results.

"Don't, Mars, the flames are getting bigger!" Jupiter ordered.

Eudial laughed. "Your damn attacks cannot extinguish the flames of Fire Buster. You guys will be burned to a crisp!"

She turned and ran off, and Kunzite narrowed his eyes. "Sailor Moon, go after her. We will combine powers to stop the fire as you do."

"No." Her voice was grim. "You don't have enough power."

"I can try!" Chibi Moon exclaimed. The others studied her skeptically. "I can! Luna-P is made with your future powers, so it should be enough. Luna-P, extinguish!"

The cat-ball exploded into a cloud of white smoke, and the fire instantly died out.

The Senshi and Shitennou immediately ran after Eudial, but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen paused a moment by the dying warriors.

"Uranus, Neptune, wait and see! I promise… I'll take back the Talismans! And I'll restore your pure hearts!"

88888888

She didn't expect to find them stuck to the floor.

"What happened?" she asked finally as she watched Zoisite do an exceedingly un-graceful flop in the gluey substance.

"Sticky liquid," Mercury reported. "We can't move!"

Kunzite was the only one loose- he had teleported an instant before the wave hit them. "I can get them out, but it will take a few minutes. You have to go after her before she gets away."

"…How?" An idea occurred to her an instant later and she winced. "That's how. Everyone, forgive me…"

She proceeded to use them as launching pads to clear the affected area, shouting a second apology over her shoulder as she continued following Eudial through the deserted cathedral.

'I have to save them… Uranus and Neptune's pure hearts… I have to get back the Talismans!'

Eudial was about to reach an exit when Sailor Moon reached her.

"You not only trample upon people's hearts but also try to steal their precious lives! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

She pulled the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, but Eudial just smirked. "Aren't you bluffing? I bested your deadly attack before. I hope you still remember. There's a distinct difference in power levels between us. If you don't want to die, you'd better leave right now!"

"Even if I'm blown to bits, I will at least take back the Talismans!" She focused on the weapon. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

"FIRE BUSTER!"

The streams of hearts and flame met in midair, and Sailor Moon's attack shattered under its assault as Eudial laughed. "See? I told you. Fire Buster II is a big improvement over Fire Buster. Your failed attack is nothing to me. Sailor Moon, you've been interfering with me for so long… Today, I will make you pay for that."

The sun had come out from behind the clouds, and the light pouring through the stained glass windows cast strange shadows around the room. Eudial's face was all but indistinct through the bright colors. Then it vanished again, leaving the chamber all but dark.

"FIRE-!"

"Stop!" 

Both combatants froze as another woman stepped into the room. She had long green hair and there was an air of authority about her. Sailor Moon recognized her at once.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Meioh Setsuna-san!"

"Eudial, I will take back the Talismans."

"What?" Eudial cried as the rest of the team rejoined Sailor Moon.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"Sailor Pluto!" said Chibi Moon.

"Nice to see you again."

"Why are you here?" Jupiter asked.

"The last Talisman… is with me!" Pluto declared, holding her Time Staff aloft. The Garnet Orb glinted at its head.

Eudial was shocked, but she recovered quickly. "This is convenient. I can save time and energy in finding the last one."

The Orb glimmered and detached itself from the staff, coming to rest in Pluto's hand. "I won't give you villains the Talismans!"

It began to glow a deep red, and that triggered a reaction in its two counterparts. Now shining as well, both the mirror and sword flew from Eudial's grasp even as she reached for them.

They formed a triangle as Pluto's tiara vanished, her planetary symbol appearing on her forehead. The other two Outer Senshi appeared before their respective items, reflecting similar changes.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Neptune!" said Venus.

Pure heart crystals emerged from the Talismans and returned to their keepers even as the others watched.

"The pure hearts…" Jupiter whispered.

Mars finished the thought. "…Are going back into them!"

"I'm so glad!" Sailor Moon said.

The warriors opened their eyes and Uranus was the first to speak. "The real Talismans!"

"We don't need any sacrifices!" Neptune realized.

"Talismans have such mysterious powers," said Venus.

They reached out and took hold of their heart's treasures. Brilliant white light poured from them, all but blinding the others. When it cleared, a triangular pyramid of light had formed with the three Talismans at the base. Something else blossomed at its apex.

It was a chalice of sorts, cast of gold with a red base, a crescent moon at the top. Pluto studied it gravely.

"Depending on who controls it, it is said to either lead the world to ruin or peace with its unlimited power. This is the Holy Grail."

"The Holy Grail… is mine!" Eudial shrieked, drawing her Fire Buster and launching a burst of flame at the three guardians of the outer solar system and stopping them from reaching the sacred item. A second blast consumed the area around the rest of the warriors.

Thinking her victory assured, Eudial sprinted for the Grail laughing, but Sailor Moon was determined as well. She leapt through the flames and rolled before shooting to her feet.

"I won't let you have it!"

"Don't interrupt!"

She attacked the Moon Senshi again and the blonde was thrown back by the force of the flames with a shriek. As their enemy turned to the Grail once more, she struggled to her feet despite the burns and went after her.

The injury hindered her, but Sailor Moon's youth and speed allowed her to close the gap between herself and the villainess even as her Senshi still cried out whilst trapped in the inferno. They leapt for the Grail, but the younger girl managed at the last second to be just the tiniest bit ahead and managed to take the precious object first. As she did, her broach flared.

Eudial was thrown back as an impossibly brilliant wave of light poured through the building, instantly extinguishing the raging fires.

"Sailor Moon…" Chibi Moon whispered.

She held the Grail over her head as it opened. A fresh burst of power surrounded her. When it cleared, plain old Sailor Moon wasn't there. She was something… more.

Her uniform had changed- her skirt was now white, yellow and blue, and her bow had become white and was far longer than before. There were new ornaments in her hair. She looked beautiful.

"Sailor Moon!" her daughter cried again.

"A new awakening?" Tuxedo Kamen wondered.

Eudial wasn't prepared to admit defeat. "FIRE BUSTER!"

The flames shot forward, but as they reached this new Sailor Moon, she only held up a hand. They arced back and sent Eudial crashing through the window.

"Sailor Moon…" whispered Uranus.

"Is she the Messiah who will save the world from the Silence?" asked Neptune.

Pluto remained as inscrutable as ever.

88888888

Her new transformation faded, and back in her own form Sailor Moon fell to her knees before collapsing backward. Tuxedo Kamen had to run to catch her before she could hurt herself. The others hurried to join them, barring the Outer Senshi.

"Sailor Moon!"

Her eyes opened slowly, and she managed to work up a smile. "Mamo-chan…"

"Are you all right?"

"Please pull yourself together!" Mercury encouraged.

"I feel weak… almost exhausted…"

"Sailor Moon isn't the Messiah?" Uranus asked. "The real Messiah has unlimited power. With such a small use, Sailor Moon was exhausted."

"Then the real Messiah exists somewhere else?" said Neptune.

"It seems that we have been given a new mission."

88888888

They left after that, taking their helicopter back to Tokyo. Pluto accompanied them, a member of their team, leaving the Guardian Senshi and the Shitennou in the empty cathedral.

Sailor Moon was beginning to shake. "Kunzite… send me and Mamo-chan… to his apartment," she ordered.

"You should return home," he cautioned gently.

"No… just… do it…"

The eldest member of the team studied her for several long beats before inclining his head. "If that is your wish. I will return the rest of the team to Hikawa Shrine, then."

She nodded, so he laid a hand over hers and Tuxedo Kamen's. In a blink, they were gone.

"Zoisite, help me teleport everyone else back. Take only one at a time. There is no point in exhausting yourself needlessly."

88888888

She released her henshin as soon as they arrived, but Usagi's trembling was only increasing. "Mamo-chan!"

"What's wrong?" he demanded. "Usako?" 

"It hurts. It hurts, Mamo-chan!" 

He pulled her closer, but he froze when his hand encountered something wet on her back. Moving her hair aside, his veins seemed to fill with ice.

It was blood.

The entire back of her school uniform top was stained crimson already, and more seemed to be seeping through. There were even hints of red on some of her hair.

"Usako, what's happening?" he asked, determined to stay calm.

"My wings… they hurt!" 

"Wings?"

She managed to nod despite the shaking. "I guess… I'm an early bloomer…"

It took a moment to find the appropriate memories in Endymion's consciousness, but Mamoru understood an instant later.

The Moon Princess was supposed to inherit her wings at the standardized age of eighteen. Serenity had died at sixteen, so she never had, and Usagi was only fifteen in their current life.

"Mercury told you that day with so many Daimons that it made something possible. Is this…?"

"I guess…" Her voice trailed off as she cringed in pain. "Apparently."

"Did Queen Serenity ever tell you what to expect?"

"Not really… Not when it was still a few years away…"

"We'll figure it out," he assured her before handing her an old shirt of his. "Go get out of your uniform and wear this. It won't matter if it gets blood on it. Then I'll see what I can do about this."

He could hear her murmured complaints as she stepped into the bathroom to change. She left her crumpled uniform on the floor- he would wash it once he had taken care of her- and rejoined him on his bed, lying on her stomach so he could take a look at her back.

"Here we go," he murmured. "No full wings yet, but you've got little nubs at your shoulder blades. They cut through the skin, so that's why you're bleeding. Give me a moment to get my medical kit and I'll clean it off and bandage it for you. Okay?"

Usagi nodded. "Be fast?"

"I will."

And he was. Darting to the living room for his supplies took less than a minute, and he was already rummaging through it for the things he needed as he returned.

The wing nubs turned out to be exceptionally tender. He had to wash all the surrounding blood away first and to clean what remained with only the lightest of touches. Several layers of gauze were taped into place over each, and fortunately the bleeding had slowed enough that it didn't soak through.

"There, all better. Want some pain meds, or are you okay?"

"I'm okay. It hurts less now."

"Any ideas what happened to trigger this?"

"I think the Grail… maybe. It _is_ mine, though."

"This is why you were so exhausted. Right?"

"I guess so."

He ducked into the bathroom and scooped up her uniform. "I'll soak this in some cold water. Do you want anything?"

She shook her head. "I just need to sleep, I think."

"I'll call Kunzite and have him ask Mina to make excuses for you. He won't ask questions."

"Okay," she murmured tiredly, already drifting off.

Mamoru sighed and went to the kitchen, filling the sink with cold water and dropping the bloody clothes in. Once that was going, he used his mental link with his generals to ask Kunzite to help, and as expected he agreed without question.

Task accomplished, he sank into a chair in his living room.

He _hated_ how useless he was to Usagi. No matter what he did, she was always ahead of him, and there was never anything he could do to help her. She accomplished everything on her own.

Oh, he was proud of her for it. Anyone could see how far she'd come from the little crybaby of Sailor Moon's early days. He had the singular honor of being the only one that had been able to watch her from the very first, save Luna, and he didn't think Luna really appreciated the huge amounts of progress her charge had made.

Still, it was so frustrating to only be able to pull her away at the last minute, or to be the one that sat with her after her world saving antics left her injured. He wanted to be able to stand with her, to take the blows with her so she didn't always have to be the one that was hurt.

She carried the burden of the world, and all he could do was pat her hand as she struggled to get past it. Half the time he was her burden anyway.

"I was supposed to be saving her," he told the empty room. "When did she outgrow me?"

"I'll never outgrow you."

Mamoru spun around at the sound of her voice, taking in the tantalizing sight of the girl he loved more than anything standing at the doorway of his bedroom in only one of his oversized shirts.

"I thought you were trying to sleep," he said gently.

She frowned, puzzled. "I did. It's been almost three hours."

"Three-?" He hadn't realized he'd spent that long lost in his thoughts. "I guess I should make some supper then. You must be hungry."

Usagi nodded. "Mamo-chan, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Really. What's wrong?"

The upperclassman sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'm wondering when you stopped needing me."

"I'll always need you. What are you talking about?"

"In the beginning, you did. You were so afraid, and I was the one that helped you through it. But look at you now, Usako. What can I do to help you when you're helping everyone? You save me now. Not the other way around."

She reached for him, and he went to her at once as she wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring the pull it exerted on her sore back. "But you save me too, Mamo-chan. I couldn't do this without you."

"You could too."

Usagi shook her head. "I couldn't. I'm not brave enough or strong enough or smart enough. If I didn't have you and my Senshi, I don't know what I'd do. You're my courage and my inspiration. I would be lost without you."

"You didn't see yourself today," he said in a low voice. "You were amazing. You held all the power in the world. You stopped an attack that had beaten all of us without a word. You were _amazing_, Usako. How can I compete with that?"

"So don't compete. We're not the same. I could never be a healer like you are. I'll never be clever or brave. I don't need someone like me. I need someone that balances me. Someone that can do what I can't. I need you, Mamo-chan. I will _always_ need you. Even if it's only to let me cry on your shoulder when I'm scared. It doesn't matter, because in the end, regardless of how much you can do against our enemies, you can do so much for me."

Mamoru managed a chuckle. "Look at you, all grown up. I think you're wiser than you realize." She blushed at the compliment, making him laugh outright. "Let's get you some food."

He was just pulling various ingredients from the cupboard when someone knocked. He set the bag of rice aside with a sigh.

"I'll get it. It'll only be a second." He opened the door just a crack, ready to get rid of whoever it was, but stopped. "Motoki."

The blond pushed his way past Mamoru and headed into the living room. "You know how you told me your enemies had a thing for black stars? Do you know anything about the Marine Cathedral?"

"We were there earlier. Why?"

"They found a white panel van with a black star on it in the ocean nearby. There was a woman inside."

"What happened?" Usagi asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Motoki froze when he got a look at her. "What have you been up to? Mamoru?"

"What are you talk- oh. Motoki, you're being absurd."

She frowned and glanced between the two of them. "I don't know what either of you are saying."

"He's getting the wrong idea," Mamoru answered. "She's injured, you jerk. I didn't do anything."

"Injured? Are you okay, Usagi-chan?"

"I'll be fine."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Usagi abruptly realized why Motoki had been acting so strange. "Oh! Motoki-onii-san, my uniform had blood on it, so Mamo-chan let me wear this while he washes it. It would be hard to explain to Mama, after all."

"See? I didn't do anything. You were saying?"

"I was saying? Ah. Yeah, they fished a van out of the water a few minutes ago after someone reported a break in. The woman was dead."

"Dead?" Usagi repeated. "Who is?"

"I think Motoki is telling us something happened to Eudial. What did the woman look like? Do you know?"

"Red hair, red clothes… I think?"

The petite teen nodded. "Eudial. She's dead? How?" 

"According to the police, brake failure."

"How sad…"

"Well, at least we know," Mamoru told her. "Time to go home, Motoki. I was making dinner, and Usako needs to rest."

"You sure you're okay, Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah. Be careful, okay? I don't know when the enemy will make their next move."

"I will. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Probably," Mamoru responded.

"Great. Bye!" 

The couple watched him go. Usagi turned to Mamoru as soon as the door closed.

"I know Eudial wouldn't have hesitated to kill us, but it's still sad. I had hoped…"

"You can't save everyone, Usako."

She sighed. "I guess not."

88888888

AN: Okay, to be honest, the reason this is actually late is because I didn't get around to writing it till today. I've been entirely unmotivated. But the review thing is still true! I've been fairly nice about it so far, but I've got to say it now. **I will not punish new chapters without a minimum of three reviews on the old one**. I don't want to be mean, but I REALLY need the help with this one, so please humor me. Till next time!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews! I know I at least partially threatened everyone into it, but I really do appreciate it. I continue to be at a bit of a loss where this story's concerned, but the feedback definitely motivated to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon. Nor do I expect to. Ever.

88888888

It was difficult to continue being soothing when Usagi entered into a long stretch of pain. Her wings had initially emerged slowly, but the closer they got to the end, the worse it got.

Mamoru barely stifled a sigh as he continued to hold onto her through the spasms. It was probably one of the last bouts they would have to go through, but it didn't make it easier for either of them. She had to cope with the agony without his magic, and he had to try to help her through it despite how hard a time he had seeing her in pain.

"Almost there," he murmured against her hair as she grabbed onto his hand hard enough to leave bruises. It didn't matter; they would heal in a matter of minutes. "Just a little bit more, okay?"

"If having a baby is worse, I might have to reconsider," she managed to gasp.

"Don't let Chibiusa hear that."

"She's with the others, right?"

He nodded. Kunzite had fallen into the habit of teleporting the pair away immediately following any battle, and he led the others in keeping Chibiusa distracted until Usagi was able to hide her wings again and go back to normal. It was clear the group was suspicious, but no one had said anything yet.

Mamoru wanted to be able to help, but his knowledge of Lunarian physiology was limited to whatever Endymion and Serenity remembered, and while Endymion was a healer he had never been trained as a full medic, and Serenity's education had been focused on classics and politics.

"Maybe we should ask Zane or Ami-chan," he suggested at length, suspecting it would only be rejected again. "They might know more about what to do for you."

"No," she grimaced, her grip tightening again as another centimeter of wing slid free. "Can't tell."

"They hate it when you keep secrets from them."

"I know."

He did sigh this time.

Things were hard. It was true that Super Sailor Moon was more than a match for Daimons now, but they had no idea where to look or how to put a stop to it. The Daimons appeared seemingly at random, took a pure heart, and attempted to run. They didn't seem to have a controller behind them.

The two bright spots were simple: Uranus and Neptune, while not precisely allied with the rest of the group, were no longer fighting against them, and Super Sailor Moon was very powerful. A Daimon didn't stand a chance.

The negatives were worse. Kunzite and Nephrite had both been targeted, meaning that almost the entire group had barring Mamoru and Chibiusa. They had no leads whatsoever. According to the various psychics, the Silence was coming closer by the minute. And Usagi, while unstoppable in battle, was essentially helpless for hours after.

"I'm missing something," she muttered as she slumped against him, the pain finally ending for the day. She would be able to make her almost entirely revealed wings disappear in another hour or so, at least until it began again after the next battle. "There's something I should know, but I can't remember it. Something important. Why can't I remember?"

Mamoru picked Usagi up, taking care not to jostle her wings. "You'll remember eventually, so try not to worry about it. You'll only upset yourself."

He ran a warm bath for her and left her to soak for a while. She didn't like waterlogged feathers, but it was the only thing that would relax her enough to sleep. Satisfied she'd be okay for a half hour or so, he returned to the living room and froze.

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto stood there waiting.

He went for his henshin rose automatically, transforming into Tuxedo Kamen as he stared at them. "What do you want?"

"Peace, Prince," Pluto said quietly. "We are not here to do battle." 

"I've trusted you this long, Pluto, and you haven't given me a reason not to. It's your partners I don't trust."

"We want you to keep Sailor Moon out of battle," Uranus stated.

"If you knew her at all, you wouldn't bother to say that."

"We're the guardians of the solar system," Neptune explained. "We're stronger than the Guardian Senshi in order to keep intruders away. We failed, but this is our fight."

"I already know who and what you are. She does too. It doesn't matter. It became ours when a friend was attacked in front of us. You need her power."

"She's not the Messiah. The Death Busters aren't like your other enemies."

"I agree; they're not. But the Black Moon Clan wasn't like the Makaiju, and they weren't like the Dark Kingdom. We're a little more flexible than you seem to think."

"It's our problem. They can't handle it."

"We've handled it this long. We've dealt with it even as the people we care about were targeted. Including you, I might add. She stood up for you that day in the Marine Cathedral. You should be more appreciative."

"We… appreciate… what she did," said Uranus with some difficulty, "but it doesn't change the facts. She doesn't belong in this war, not with her childish ideals."

"Those childish ideals have saved the world before. You're underestimating her." He faced Pluto. "You're being quiet about this."

"It is not my place to make their decisions." 

"You're a member of their team."

"You know the limits I face. I cannot share my knowledge, even with them."

He frowned, but nodded. "I see. Well, I've heard what you had to say. You should leave before Usako comes out."

"She's here?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. Would you like to explain your plans to her? I'm sure she'd be glad to hear how little you understand her."

"We'll go," Uranus decided.

He watched until they were gone before he de-henshined.

88888888

Mamoru left a note on the bedside table, letting Usagi know he'd gone out to run a few errands and that he'd told Kunzite to keep an ear out if she needed him.

He got some groceries first, since Usagi's sudden presence at most meals had worn down his supplies. Hoping to make her feel better, he even picked up a few of the sweets she favored. He dropped those in the trunk of his car before heading down a few stores to a school supply shop. He was out of notebooks and most of his pens were dead.

Of course, part of the reason he'd left was to deal with what he'd learned from the Outers. They hadn't told him much, but it was the things they hadn't said that held his attention.

Pluto had never actually voiced her opinion regarding Usagi's role in the war. It could mean that she agreed with the other two warriors, but it could also mean that she knew things they didn't and was avoiding saying things that might influence the timeline. She'd done both in the past, so deciding which it was proved difficult.

Neptune too had said very little, and as the group's psychic that made him worried more than anything. He knew that they tended to clam up when something bad was coming. Rei had stopped talking as much too, except to say that the Silence was coming. He didn't know Neptune well enough to understand her intentions, but the fact remained that she'd said little to back up her partner.

Uranus bothered him. She was clearly the leader of the Outers despite several strikes against her. She let her temper get the better of her and didn't always stop to think. While the same was admittedly true of Usagi, he was always assured that the little blonde had only the best of intentions. Uranus might have saved her once before, but he couldn't trust her to do it again if she thought sacrificing the princess would save the world.

He also knew that given his own feelings he couldn't be sure he would save the world if it meant her life.

"Mamoru-sama?"

He nearly jumped, but he recognized the voice quickly enough to save himself that bit of embarrassment. "Zane-san."

"Are you all right? You seem preoccupied. Usagi-sama is well, I hope."

He knew Zane and Ami in particular were suspicious of their behavior. They weren't the geniuses of the group for nothing. Still, tempted though he was to ask them, he knew it was Usagi's decision to make.

"She's fine. I'm fine. What brings you here?"

Zane held up a stack of notebooks and other supplies. "I offered to pick up a few things for Ami-san. She has cram school."

Mamoru nodded. "Yeah, she mentioned that. The others were really glad they wouldn't have to do more studying for the entrance exams."

"I offered to do the tutoring for her, but she said it was best to give them time off now and then." The blond studied his prince. "You do seem distracted. You are sure nothing is wrong?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm sure. I just needed to get a few things and I'm trying not to forget them."

Zane was obviously not buying it, but he was kind enough to let the matter go. "If you say so."

The older teen sighed as he left, trying to massage away the burgeoning headache. And given his mood, it shouldn't have surprised him to practically walk into a Daimon.

"Of course," he muttered, shoving his bag of stuff into his subspace pocket before reaching for his rose. At the same time, he gave his link to Zoisite a quick shove, and judging by the yelp he heard inside his guardian had felt it. An alarm was quickly triggered through the bonds.

The monster growled at him, and in the middle of a street Mamoru couldn't risk a henshin. He quickly backpedaled, dodging a blow that might have squished him like a bug if he hadn't moved.

It was obvious the Daimon was a primitive one. It had power, that much was obvious, but it seemed to have no intelligence to go with it. Its personality consisted solely on distemper and tenacity. It reached for him again, and Mamoru had to drop to the ground entirely so it couldn't grab him.

"That is a yellow monkey," Zoisite said as he appeared.

"Good guess. Couldn't tell. Want to help?" Mamoru snapped as he plastered himself against the wall.

Zoisite tried to distract it, but the Daimon's only response was to swat at him like a fly and go after Mamoru again. It took some complicated maneuvering to get out of that one. Fortunately the thing had no real concept of agility.

"After today, I would get a stupidly stubborn one."

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Zoisite demanded.

"My place," he answered through gritted teeth. "Get her, but for goodness' sake, not a word about what you find."

The look the blond general gave him was one of absolute bafflement, but he obeyed the command even as the prince was seized by the scruff of his neck and held up in the monkey's face.

"You're an ugly monkey," he told it. "Just letting you know."

It answered by way of shaking him like a child's rag doll, hard enough that he was afraid his neck might snap. After which it proceeded to get _way_ too up close and personal.

"Ew," Sailor Moon said as she and Zoisite appeared. "I know I should be more worried about him, but _ew_."

"Ah, would you mind, Princess? It has stolen his heart, after all," Zoisite prodded.

"Right."

She lifted the Grail and allowed a fragment of its power to flow into her before hurriedly snapping it shut again. She hadn't learned much about the Grail, but it was infinitely clear that the thing certainly possessed power, but it also lacked any amount of control.

She had become Super Sailor Moon by the time the Daimon dropped Mamoru's still body. The monster turned to go as she took a moment to kneel at his side.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I never wanted this to happen to you." She shot to her feet. "Hey, you! Bigfoot!"

Zoisite groaned. "Bigfoot?"

"You're not allowed to steal someone's heart like that, you ill-mannered ape! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

It made a sort of swallowing sound before growling again.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"

The monster reverted to a stuffed monkey, and Mamoru's heart crystal quickly flew back to his body as she powered down.

His eyes snapped open in a hurry. "Usako! Zoisite, get us back to my place. Now!"

Still completely confused, Zoisite complied, and they had just reached Mamoru's living room when Usagi collapsed in Mamoru's arms.

"Usagi-hime!" the blond cried.

"Get me hot water and towels," Mamoru ordered distractedly. "If you can find some clean. If not there should be some old sheets in the closet."

Zoisite tried to understand what was going on. He had seen the glossy white feathered wings on Usagi's back when he'd gone for her, but there had been nothing to explain her sudden collapse or Mamoru's panic. When he found them, Usagi was lying on her stomach on Mamoru's bed, wings again exposed. And he saw the blood.

"Dear gods," he whispered. "What is happening to her?"

"It turns out gaining her wings is a painful process," Mamoru answered, eyes grim. "This is the first time she's passed out like that, though. Soak one of the towels and give it to me, then get another one yourself. We need to get the blood off so we can see what we're dealing with, but after that we just have to wait it out. Be careful; the wings are very sensitive."

For ten minutes, they didn't say anything as they carefully washed away the streams of blood marring the feathers and her back. Zoisite, despite his training and expertise, was at a loss as much as his prince was. He didn't know anything about the Lunarian royalty's wings.

Usagi came to with a shriek of pain just after they finished cleaning her up and managed to stop most of the bleeding. There were only trickles as her wings inched out now. She clutched Mamoru spasmodically, trying to contain her cries.

"Shh," he hummed. "It's okay, Usako. Last time. One last go of it and they'll be clear. You're being so brave, my poor girl. Relax and ignore it. You're almost there."

"Mamo-chan, it hurts! It HURTS!"

"I know it does, Usako, but you have to relax or it'll be worse. Focus on me, okay? It's almost over. This one is going much more quickly. Zoisite, can't you do anything?"

The petite teen turned her head enough to see him. "Zoisite?"

"I can try." He held his hands over her back and focused until a dim blue nimbus surrounded them. "I cannot stop the pain, but I can ease it. Breathe deeply, Usagi-hime. Slow. There you go. Watch Mamoru-sama. Keep breathing."

They both breathed a sigh of relief as she fell asleep. "What did you do?" Mamoru asked. "I tried everything I could think of to make it hurt less, but nothing seemed to make a difference."

"It was not for the pain. I induced sleep despite the pain. More, I had to tap Mercury's power to accomplish it, and it was difficult without the full bond."

"So she'll know something's going on."

"Most likely, yes."

"Well, it can't be helped. That was a bad one." He winced and rubbed his ribs. "I didn't realize that having my heart crystal stolen would hurt quite like that either. Not with how it was taken."

"I imagine it was significantly less painful than what Usagi-hime or myself encountered."

"Probably."

"What has been happening? Is this why you have been vanishing after every battle?"

Mamoru sighed. "Yeah. It's been like this since she got the Grail. I think that this is the last round, though. It should be done after today."

That seemed to be true. Her wings were slowly flexing and expanding further outward, and there was less blood with each extension. Usagi still whimpered a little as she slept, but it was obviously less painful than before.

The two young men sat down to watch her, occasionally talking a little before lapsing into silence again. Despite the time Zoisite had spent as a member of the team, he continued to find it difficult to truly be one of them.

A silver sheen sparkled across Usagi's skin as the wings completed their growth and suddenly were clean, and the light was soon replaced with the gown of the princess. The golden moon shone serenely on her forehead.

"It's finished," Mamoru whispered, relieved. "Thank the gods."

Zoisite tested her forehead for fever before taking her wrist to check her pulse. "She seems to be in perfect health now."

She stirred slightly, causing the general to withdraw in a hurry. "Mamo…chan?"

"I'm here. Are you feeling all right?"

Serenity nodded, brows drawn. She didn't seem to notice Zoisite at all. "Fine, but something seems… different…"

"Your wings."

He ran one hand down the right one, and she shivered from the caress. "They're grown."

"You've come into your own again. Serenity."

"Serenity? I… When did I change?" A moment later she was just Usagi again, but the moon and wings remained. "What's going on?"

"It will take a few hours before you will be able to hide the wings," Zoisite explained quietly, "or so I would guess. Are you still in pain?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. I shall leave you two alone, then."

He disappeared, and she shifted uncomfortably as the neckline of Mamoru's oversized shirt chafed the still tender point where feathers met flesh.

"You're uncomfortable," he realized. "I don't think I have anything that would work better."

"If you check the outfits I left in your closet over the summer, there should be a halter top. I can wear that if you'll find it and a pair of pants or something."

So he fished out the white top for her and managed to find her a pair of khaki pants to go with it. She changed in the bathroom again as he waited, anxious to be sure she was all right.

When she came back, she seemed to be at war with her long blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"It keeps trying to get tangled into my wings!" she moaned. "The only thing that would be likely to keep it out of the way is a braid, and I can't braid it all behind my back! Not with these wings in the way!"

It took most of his life's training to maintain his composure, and even so Mamoru could feel laughter lurking just beneath the surface, waiting for a chance to spring. He swallowed. "Well, sit down and I'll do it for you, okay?"

She did, still mumbling irritably as she attempted to separate the strands from the feathers. She also seemed to be having a hard time keeping her wings from moving, since one or both would randomly flex. He sat down behind her and placed a hand on each until they stilled.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem." He took the brush she was holding and set to work. The braid, when it was done, was a bit sloppy, but at least it wasn't causing any more trouble. "There we go."

Usagi smiled, but she still looked a little insecure. "This isn't too weird, right? I mean, I have wings. I must look so silly."

"Silly?" Mamoru repeated. "You look amazing. Just like an angel."

"Angels probably don't have to fight with their hair."

It was probably true, but he decided not to say that. "I'm sure your mother had the same problem when it happened to her. Still, you look beautiful. It's not like I would lie to you, right?"

"Right."

88888888

AN: So this wasn't a very exciting chapter, but I figured I might as well get this part out. Next chapter should see things heat up again. As usual, please review- I won't mandate three, but I would definitely prefer it. Till next time!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: You lucky ducks, getting a new chapter only three days after the last one. See what reviews can do to inspire me? Of course, it could just be the fact that I finally have a sense of what to do with this story, and climax scenes are way more fun than the boring buildup. Just to be clear, this is not cut and dry anime. There's a bit of the manga story in this one.

Disclaimer: Yes, three days can change a lot. Owning Sailor Moon is not one of those things. It's not mine.

88888888

"Planetarium?" Usagi repeated as she helped Mamoru get their dinner on the table.

Chibiusa nodded. "I want to go with my friend tomorrow, so can I have some money for the ticket, Papa?"

"You only call me that when you're asking for something, did you know that?" 

Their daughter winced. "I… But I really want to go! Hotaru-chan and I haven't been able to spend much time together, and I like her so much!"

"Hotaru?" Usagi asked. "Who is she?"

"We met in the park. I lost my hat, so she returned it to me. She's really nice, but she's shy, so I thought she might like something like this."

"It's all right with me," Mamoru decided. "Unless you'd rather she didn't, Usako?"

The blonde shook her head. "It's fine. Just make sure you come home in time for dinner. Mama is making pudding."

"Okay!"

88888888

It was tradition by now for the two of them to spend afternoons with Mamoru, despite Ami's insistence that Usagi should be studying for entrance exams. The other teen had been forced to swear that the instant they stopped the Death Busters she would be rejoining the others, but until then she was allowed to study with Mamoru, Chibiusa doing her homework nearby.

So they were together as they watched Chibiusa dash out the door to meet her friend. And Usagi frowned.

"Something… is out there…" she murmured, drifting to the balcony. "Something… strong… and strange…"

"Usako?"

"And… old…"

"Usako!"

She turned to face him, and he froze when he saw the blankness in her eyes and the crescent on her forehead. "An old power awakens, Endymion, very soon. Are you ready for it?"

"For anything, if she's by my side. Serenity, why are you here?"

"Something strange," the princess repeated. "Strong and old. There are clues, my prince, if only you or she can recall. Remember, the Grail has more than one purpose. It must be found out before it is too late. Go to our daughter for answers."

"Chibiusa has the answers?"

"No, but she will lead you to them. Time is running short; the Silence grows closer by the moment. Do you wish for the destruction of your world?"

"Of course I don't. You know that."

She inclined her head in a regal gesture Usagi would never have used. "I do. I have one last question, however: if the choice is to save _her_ or to save the world, will you be able to decide?"

"I can't lose either. It would destroy me."

"Then you had best pray she will find the power before the end."

Usagi bowed back with a sigh, Mamoru lunging to catch her. Her eyes remained closed for a few agonizing beats before he could wake her.

"Mamo-chan?"

"What happened?" he demanded a little harshly. "I thought you and Serenity had merged already. I thought she was sleeping with the Ginzuishou."

"Serenity?" Usagi repeated. "What do you mean?"

He relayed the entire conversation as calmly as he could, but it was slow going. Many of the things the princess had said had left him shaken. Judging by his mate's expression when it was done, she felt the same.

"We need to find Chibiusa. Did she say which planetarium she was going to?"

He rummaged around until he found a flyer. "This one. The show's already started by now."

"It doesn't matter; we have to hurry. She said time was running out?"

"Definitely. Do you think we should contact the Outers and tell them what we know?"

"Why? They've made it clear how they feel about our role in this." It was the bitterest expression he'd ever seen on her face. "We'll deal with this. She's our daughter, Mamo-chan. If there are answers with her, that means there's danger too. We have to protect her."

He nodded as they left his apartment, Usagi paging the other girls as they went while he summoned his Shitennou. 

88888888

"This is eerie," Usagi whispered as they slipped in.

Mamoru glanced around. "There's certainly something here. Can you feel it?"

The blonde nodded. "It's strange, though. I can sense more than one power in this room. Chibiusa, of course, but might be a Daimon and something else…"

"Something else?"

"I can't put my finger on it," she said in frustration. "It's like one of us, but not. It's like a Daimon, but not. I need Rei-chan."

"They said they'd be here soon, but we were closest."

She froze. "Mamo-chan, look."

Silhouetted in the other doorway were three very familiar figures. One turned and met their eyes, gesturing into the hall. Usagi nodded reluctantly to indicate she'd noticed and would come.

"Stay here," she murmured. "Watch Chibiusa."

She slipped out to meet the other woman. "Setsuna-san. What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here?" 

"We had a warning," Usagi said grimly. "Serenity's noticed something I haven't."

"What?"

She debated momentarily, but sighed and laid out everything she knew. She would trust Setsuna with the truth, at least. She knew that the older Senshi would never let someone hurt Chibiusa.

"She told him the Silence is getting closer?"

"Much closer. By the moment, I think he said. She won't answer me, though. I don't even know why she's suddenly become her own presence again."

"The Ginzuishou's power waned, and as it did you began to separate once more. That is the only reason I can think of."

"It doesn't really matter. Puu, what am I missing? I know there's something else, and there's something in there that I don't understand. You have to tell me!"

"I can't."

"You have to! Would you have preferred it if I had refused to talk to you? Would you be happier if I didn't know and couldn't save Chibiusa? I've trusted you this long, but right now _I have to know_."

Setsuna glanced around before ushering her into a more secluded corner. "Very well. What do you know of Small Lady's friend?"

"Pretty much nothing. I didn't know she existed until yesterday, and all Chibiusa told us was that her name was Hotaru and she was shy."

"Tomoe Hotaru is a student at Infinity Academy, as well as daughter of the school principal."

"Okay… so?" 

"So all the Daimons that were possessing humans that day were students of the academy. Haruka-san and Michiru-san saw what happened. The principal was responsible for what happened to them. He is a Death Buster."

"What does that mean for Hotaru, though?" Usagi demanded.

"There are two Messiahs," Setsuna explained. "_Two_. One for goodness, the one that can save the world. The other is the Messiah of Silence."

"You're not making any sense!" 

"Who do you know that can destroy the entire world, Usagi-chan? That could end everything?"

It took a minute to register, despite the clues she'd been given. After all, she'd been otherwise occupied for some time since their last encounter, but the pieces clicked together. The Grail, the end of the world… 

"Saturn," she breathed.

"Saturn," the older woman repeated. "The second power of the three Talismans is her awakening. You might have remembered sooner, but you had already died before the end of the Silver Millennium. You never saw it, so it lay forgotten in lessons of days gone by. Even Uranus and Neptune do not yet remember, but they are very close to doing so.

"Tomoe Hotaru is Sailor Saturn."

"It's impossible," Usagi argued. "She would never work for evil, _ever_. She's a Senshi too, and she won't act unless it's time. It isn't, is it?"

"No, but who is to say how the Death Busters would use her? She is not yet awakened, but she is very close. Who knows what they might have done to her over the years to ensure that she will serve their cause?"

The sound of a general uproar drew both of their attention.

"Daimon!" Setsuna hissed.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi cried. "MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Moon tore back into the theater, leaving Setsuna behind. The monster had grabbed the announcer and was currently swallowing his pure heart's crystal as she shot into view. A brief flash of crimson told her Tuxedo Kamen was nearby and ready to help her if necessary. A glance to the doorway confirmed the presence of the Outers as well.

"CRISIS, MAKE-UP!"

Safe from the ravaging pain of her wings, she knew that she could use the Grail with impunity, though she still intended to wield it only as long as necessary. The power of it frightened her a little for how uncontrolled it was.

The monster recoiled from Super Sailor Moon, though it hadn't been afraid of her lesser form.

"Leave me be!" it squawked.

It was a woman; that was obvious in her scanty costume. For a moment, Sailor Moon thought it wasn't going to attack. That was proved wrong when it began to shoot star-shaped beams from its hat, sending her ducking for cover.

Tuxedo Kamen took advantage of its distraction to send a rose arcing through the air and into the Daimon's hat, causing the attack to stop. It was useless when she only discarded her hat to begin firing even more of the beams in multiple directions.

There was a scream in the stands as a beam swept just past the vulnerable Chibiusa and struck her friend, but in that instant the monster froze as the other girl began to glow with an almost sinister aura. A sigil of light graced her forehead.

"Saturn," Sailor Moon whispered. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"

The Daimon shattered with only a parting cry, and the heart crystal it had stolen returned to its hosts, but there was another shriek behind her. She spun.

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were approaching the girl, attacks building as Chibiusa cried for them to stop. In the moments before the power was going to strike, she threw herself in the way. The children were knocked aside as she took the blow herself, the impact throwing off her Super henshin.

"What are you doing?" Jupiter shouted as she and the others ran in. "That's a child!" 

"That's Sailor Saturn," Uranus said flatly. "We're going to kill her."

"No! You can't!" Venus cried.

"If we don't, she'll destroy the world," Neptune answered.

"What has she done to you?" Mars demanded.

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan!" Chibiusa wept, shaking her friend's shoulder.

The girl hadn't moved since Sailor Moon had pushed her aside, and the blonde slowly pushed herself to her feet to join the two of them. Carefully, she brushed Hotaru's dark bangs to the side to study her face.

"She's going to be all right," she told Chibiusa quietly. "She's just unconscious."

"There has to be another way," Mercury said quietly.

"This is why we can't be on the same side," Uranus responded, and her tone was icy. "You're afraid to make the tough calls. If she awakens, we're all doomed. What's one life against many?"

"A decision you have no right to make," Sailor Moon answered, stepping between the Outers and the children. "She's mine too, and I won't let you hurt her."

"Sailor Moon!" Chibiusa shouted.

She pivoted at once, but the sight that greeted her was a shock.

Hotaru vanished from Chibiusa's arms without a trace.

88888888

Weak from the injuries the attack left behind, Sailor Moon was unable to prevent Chibiusa from henshining and going after her. Tuxedo Kamen held her firmly as she tried to tear free.

"Usako, stop! Let us make sure you're all right!" 

"Chibiusa! Chibiusa!" she cried, fighting his hold. "She's in danger! Chibiusa!" 

Venus looked at Kunzite, who had just arrived. "Can you find her?" 

"I can try, but without a specific locale to focus on I do not think the chances of success are good."

"Mercury can locate her on her computer," Zoisite offered. He had joined them just after Hotaru's disappearance, but the confusion had kept him from following the young princess. He had already tried looking, but teleportation wearied him more easily than it did Kunzite and he had reluctantly abandoned the search.

Mercury was already using it as soon as the words left his lips, fingers dancing over its keyboard. "She seems to be heading directly for Infinity Academy." 

"That can't be good." Nephrite strode in. "I just got word that there's something going on out there. And I'll guarantee you it's nothing good."

That was confirmed when Mercury's computer began to buzz wildly, one call after another coming through on the hotline. They all listed the same general area, but none could explain precisely what was happening.

Jadeite ran into view a moment later, panting. "What'd I miss?"

"Trouble at Infinity Academy, and the little one's running straight for it," Nephrite answered.

"Well, damn."

Sailor Moon turned to Mars. "What can we do?"

"Whatever it takes. We have to go after her."

"Kunzite, find her and bring her back," Tuxedo Kamen instructed. The older man vanished without a sound. "The rest of us have to go by foot. How far is it?"

"Doesn't matter," Sailor Moon responded as she finally slipped out of his grasp. "Let's go. Now."

"Usako…"

"Something's wrong, Mamo-chan. Chibiusa is in trouble, and I can't stay here. Uranus and the others have already gone after her. They'll kill Saturn. We have to do something. Whatever it takes."

"If anything happened to you…"

"It's better if something happens to me than anyone else. I won't lose someone again. I can't take it."

She bolted out the door, forcing the others to follow.

88888888

Chibi Moon was ready to cry as she wended her way through the streets to Infinity. Hotaru was the only friend she'd made outside the Senshi, and she wasn't willing to give her up no matter what they said about her. And now something had happened to her.

She was still a Senshi, though, and her instincts quickly signaled a warning when she sensed something or someone behind her. She froze when she saw who it was.

"Hotaru!" 

The older girl was shaking like crazy, and she was too pale. Chibi Moon took a few steps for her until she saw the mark again. The symbol of Saturn.

"Help me…"

"Hotaru…-chan?"

"Help me…"

"Hotaru?" Chibi Moon got closer. "Can you hear me?"

"Chibiusa-chan… Help me…"

"It's okay, I'm here," she murmured. "I'm right here. I'll help you if you'll tell me what you need." 

The youngest warrior was within arm's reach when that dark aura sprang into being again.

"I need your power!"

Chibi Moon didn't expect her to lunge at her, didn't expect her broach to be torn away. She didn't expect to collapse like a puppet whose strings had been cut. And she hadn't realized before how it felt to die.

88888888

Kunzite was too late to stop it. He arrived on scene even as the travesty occurred, only seconds after he might have been able to do something. Now he was a witness as evil began to grow.

She wasn't Tomoe Hotaru any more. She wasn't even Sailor Saturn, who though unwelcome would have been preferable. She was something far darker.

Her black hair unwound to great lengths, exceeding even Sailor Moon's, and she grew to an adult. At the changes' completion, she stood as tall as Kunzite himself, though he wasn't standing. The general was crouched over the unmoving crystal, murmuring soft words as his hands danced across her face.

"A human body is so confining," the woman said. "Still, it will do for a time." She threw back her head. "Pharaoh 90, I have awakened! Soon you shall as well!" 

She reached for the little girl's unmoving form, but Kunzite interposed himself between them.

"Touch her and I will kill you." 

"Does it matter? She is already dead."

"Not quite yet. I have more power than that. She is in stasis until I can return her to herself. Give me the broach and you shall come to no harm."

The woman laughed. "You harm me? I am far greater than you, pathetic human! I am Mistress 9! You can do nothing to me!"

The leader of the Shitennou drew his sword. "You inhabit a human form and so are subject to human weakness. I think you will find that I can indeed do you harm. Hand over the broach and release the girl. I have no wish to do battle when my princess is dying."

The only response he received was a cruel chuckle as Mistress 9 disappeared.

"Saturn can teleport," Sailor Moon said behind him, voice unsteady but clear. "She's using her powers. She's using Saturn for her own purposes."

He turned his head to see the street empty except for them. "You are alone."

"Zoisite brought me before rejoining them. He didn't want to, but I begged. Chibiusa, is she…?"

"She is not dead." He looked away at the relief on her face. "She will be soon."

"No," she choked. "Why? How? Kunzite, what happened to my baby?" 

"Her broach was taken, and the Ginzuishou with it. It was very sudden. The crystal did not have time to escape. She will die, but for now I have placed her in a state of suspension. She has a few hours at best."

"Oh, Selene, no."

She slipped to her knees by her daughter and ran her fingers through the end of one pigtail. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks before falling against Chibiusa's. Kunzite allowed her that moment of grief.

"We must return to the others. My men will add their power to the spell in order to give her as long as possible."

"She's cold, and she isn't breathing."

"There is still a chance, Sailor Moon. If you can retrieve the broach, she will survive."

"Kunzite, _she's not breathing_. My baby isn't breathing. I don't know what to do. WHAT DO I DO?"

He met her gaze for a tense moment before he knelt before her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She froze in his grasp but quickly broke down, tears coming hard and fast as he held her.

88888888

Tuxedo Kamen was the first to reach the three of them, and his own composure was rattled by the scene he encountered. His daughter was lying unmoving on the pavement, and his mate was crying relentlessly in his guardian's arms. It took very little thought to understand what must have occurred.

"Usako… Chibiusa is…?"

The blonde could only shake her head as she continued to week against Kunzite's chest. The general gently lifted her and set her in her hero's arms before turning and lifting Chibiusa.

"Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite… I need you to cast the stasis spell. I have already done so, but we need as much time as we can manage."

Jadeite managed to move first through his shock, laying his gloved hands over Chibiusa's frozen ones. A dim light spread over her, recognizable only because it was layering over the first spell. Nephrite slowly did the same, and Zoisite followed with a grim expression.

"Zoisite, how long does she have?" Mercury asked after she took a moment to swallow. "Until she… goes?"

He closed his eyes, fingers still hovering over her colorless cheeks. "A matter of hours. Till dawn at the best."

"What happened to her?" Jupiter demanded in horror.

"There is a being inhabiting Lady Saturn's body," Kunzite responded. "She stole Small Lady's broach. The Ginzuishou was within."

"And they can't live without the Ginzuishou," Venus realized.

"No, they cannot."

"What about part?"

Everyone swung around to face Sailor Moon, though her face was still pressed into Tuxedo Kamen's jacket as his was into her hair.

"Part?" Mars repeated. "What do you mean?"

"How long could I give her if she had my Ginzuishou?"

Zoisite flinched. "Sailor Moon, you would not survive without your crystal any more than she can without hers." 

"Not all. Part. If I gave her part, how much time would it give her?"

"You can't be serious," Tuxedo Kamen choked. "If I lose you, I lose her too. Usako, no."

"I can survive with only part of the Ginzuishou. I wouldn't have my full powers, but I'd have enough to fight. Zoisite, _how much would it give her_?"

"Still only the dawn… But it would be guaranteed rather than uncertain. You could sustain her until the sun overwhelms the moon."

Sailor Moon nodded and slid out of her mate's arms. "Then that's what I'll do."

The crystal came at her call, shining for the first time since that horrible day when its light had been so weak. It was flower shaped again, just as it had appeared before it had shattered to save the world. A single petal dislodged itself from the whole and flew to Chibiusa, disappearing in a silver shimmer as it touched against her heart.

"Did it work?" Nephrite asked.

The youngest Shitennou nodded. "Till sunrise. We have until morning to save her."

She turned to face the academy that was visible only a few blocks away. "Even if I die trying."

88888888

Pluto had seen what happened, and she relayed the news to Uranus and Neptune. The blonde had led them to her helicopter and got it airborne.

"Once we land on the roof, don't worry about anyone else. Destroy any Death Buster that crosses your path," she said.

"Uranus…" Neptune whispered.

"We're running out of time."

Pluto chose not to respond, keeping her gaze on the academy below. And she was the first to recognize the imminent danger.

"They have raised defenses against us," the oldest of them said simply.

Uranus cursed and banked a hard turn so she could see what was happening below. "What is it?"

Neptune studied the rising walls of a dome. "A force field. If we don't get through now, we might not be able to."

That was enough for the impatient warrior. She flew through the remaining gap, but it was no longer large enough. The tail end of the craft was caught and ignited, disabling the vehicle and promising a horrific impact with the tower.

And in the next breath, Uranus and Neptune were on the roof of the academy as the helicopter exploded overhead.

88888888

Pluto had always known that a day would come when what was forbidden was necessary, and she could not bring herself to regret her action as the doom of her allies loomed. The crash would not kill her, but they were another story.

She lifted her Garnet Rod for the final time.

"TIME STOP!"

88888888

AN: Hopefully that was dramatic enough for everyone after how slow last chapter was. So a bit of clarification: yes, the Ginzuishou can in fact split. In the manga, it did right after it was revealed and part of it went into Mamoru. So I'm not just making that up. I'm hoping to have this story done within the next week or so, but no promises. Reviews are _definitely_ appreciated, especially this close to the end. Till next time!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: So despite the generous reviews I've been receiving, this is still late. Why? Work started again this week, and I was seriously worn out after going all summer doing nothing. If any more updates are overdue, chances are it'll be the same reason. I'm definitely trying, but between work and still trying to figure out precisely what should be happening this is slow going.

Disclaimer: No magic, so I don't own Sailor Moon.

88888888

Sailor Moon doubted any of the others except Mars felt the sharp reverberations that swept through at the moment Pluto uttered her greatest power. She knew the elder warrior would have her reasons, and she was so grief-stricken at the impending death of her only child that the only bit of mourning she could spare for such a dear friend was a brief prayer for her soul.

Despite her trembling, despite the silent tears that continued to course down her cheeks, she turned back to the others.

"Send Chibiusa to our clearing," she ordered. "We have to go to Infinity Academy before anyone else is hurt."

"Usagi…" Mars whispered. "Pluto is…"

"Pluto is dead." Her innermost self was shrieking at the cold way she stated it, but she couldn't think about it. "She used a forbidden attack, and it took her life. If we can't stop them, she would have died for nothing. She and Chibiusa… and any other casualties."

"Pluto is dead?" Venus asked, horrified. "But she's immortal! Or- oh, Aphrodite. She stopped time."

"She stopped time," Sailor Moon confirmed. "I don't know why."

Mercury's hands were shaking, but her voice was firm. "We have to continue on, then. We have to end this."

The Moon Senshi faced Kunzite. "You've put protections on our clearing. It'll keep her safe until…"

"Between the wards and the spell, I should be surprised if anything short of the apocalypse can harm her before the dawn."

"Then send her so we can go. Please. We're wasting her time."

The general nodded, and her still form vanished from his arms. "She is there. Would you like me to send you ahead?"

She shook her head. "Get everyone else to the academy. I'll go on my own." Finally, she lifted her teary blue gaze to his. "I lied to you earlier. Zoisite didn't bring me; I came on my own."

"How so?"

The blonde managed to laugh through the urge to sob. "You never scold me, do you? You just take everything so calmly. I can fly, Kunzite. I have wings and I can fly, and I'll use them to save my little girl's life."

"Your wings are premature?" he asked.

She furiously wiped at the tears, fighting for some amount of control. "Yes. I'm going after them. Bring the others, and protect Mamo-chan for me. I can't lose him too."

"With my life."

The Senshi couldn't find any words to express the shock as her massive wings unfurled behind her, and the Shitennou were speechless as well. Only Zoisite and Tuxedo Kamen were unsurprised.

The younger of the two stepped forward and took her gloved hand, pressing a brief kiss to the back. "Your strength has always been your loving heart. Do not let your grief leave it barren."

"I- I won't. Or I'll try. Oh, Zoisite, I'm sorry I've dragged you into this. I wanted you to be happy."

"I will find my own happiness regardless of the situation. I do not begrudge you or the others the need for my presence." He released his grip and backed away. "May the gods protect you."

"And you. All of you." She looked at Tuxedo Kamen over her Senshi's heads. "I'm sorry."

Without allowing him to respond, she leapt into the air and was out of sight in a moment, leaving them to find their own way to the school.

88888888

"Why did she tell you she was sorry?" Jadeite asked worriedly.

His master's eyes were hard. "She means to sacrifice herself if that's what it will take to save Chibiusa."

"But if she's gone, Chibiusa will never be born," Nephrite said.

"It never stopped her before. Hurry. I can't leave her alone like this."

"Where are Uranus and Neptune?" Mars demanded.

"Pluto was with them," Mercury responded. "She wouldn't have used her Time Stop for her own sake, so she must have done it to save them. They should be at the academy by now."

They were running hard, making their way through eerily empty streets until they reached the campus edge before they drew to a skidding halt.

Awful, unformed Daimons were emerging by the dozens from the ground, spreading inexorably further and further which each moment. Their presence made it clear that no one would be able to reach the building unopposed.

"How did Sailor Moon get in?" Venus wondered as she mercilessly destroyed one that drew too close.

The only advantage they possessed was that the Daimons were very weak. Other Daimons were strengthened by the qualities of the item they were born from, and these had none. While previously the Senshi had been all but helpless against the monsters, they were now capable of fighting them on equal terms.

Tuxedo Kamen took in the situation and made a snap decision. "Kunzite, send me after Sailor Moon. You can get me through the barrier around the main building, right?"

"Yes, but that would leave you cut off from the rest of us and in an untenable situation. You should stay where we can protect you."

"I'm not going to leave her to die, not again. Not after Demando. Send me after her, or I'll find a way on my own."

The leader of the Shitennou sighed. "There is no reasoning with either of you in such a situation. Very well, but remember to call for backup if you are in danger. I will come after you the very instant I can."

"No. Stay with them and keep the Daimons from spreading. I'll go after her on my own."

"Endymion-sama…"

Rather than the hardness of before, Tuxedo Kamen's blue eyes were desperate behind the mask. "The Senshi will need your power. Protect them."

"She charged me with your safety."

"And I'm charged with hers. Kunzite, I don't want to make it an order."

He took a moment to consider his prince. "Very well."

Tuxedo Kamen disappeared as the eight of them began to plan a defense.

88888888

Uranus and Neptune had spared a few precious seconds after Pluto's heroic sacrifice, but it was all that they could afford. Neptune could feel the Silence building with every moment that passed, and Uranus could hear the wind's desperate cries relating the same.

The blonde warrior blew open the door on the rooftop and entered the school with her partner behind her, but at first all they found were empty corridors. The academy was seemingly deserted.

They stopped short when they recognized a figure approaching them.

"Professor Tomoe Souichi," Neptune realized.

"I had never thought my enemy might be among my very own students," he said. Knowing at least part of his true, it was unsettling for them to hear his soft voice, deceptively kind. "It was lax of me, of course. The way you acted was very suspicious in hindsight. Tenou Haruka. Kaioh Michiru."

"Spare us your blather and attack already," Uranus snapped. "We have bigger things to deal with than you."

Neither Senshi was surprised when his form mutated to that of a monster. They had suspected for some time that there was no humanity left in the academy's owner. It was questionable if there ever had been.

88888888

_He had sworn that they would regret forcing him out of the hallowed circles of academia, and that he would force them to acknowledge his genius. How dare they turn him away when his ideas were the best that they had seen? _

_ Morals, he had been told. He was messing with things that were not meant to be tampered with. Humans weren't supposed to be test subjects._

_ He was scarcely aware that his wife and daughter were in the lab. Yes, a lab, despite his enemies' best efforts. He had built the academy and research facilities himself, filling them with the very best of everything. _

_ His wife was saying something about him needing to spend time with their child now and again, but he didn't hear her. He was so close, SO close to finding the key. He would create a superior human being, and the world would grovel at his feet. _

_ If he had known it was storming, he might have been more cautious. He might have ceased his work and spent the evening at home. He didn't, though, because he rarely thought of anything else. _

_ When the lightning hit, all he noticed initially was a flicker of the lights. It was the scent of things burning that finally caught his attention._

_ Machines were erupting in flames, and chemicals, and papers. The laboratory had the best safety equipment, just as it did test equipment, but the power had failed with a second strike, this one directly against the independent generator. Except for the fire now consuming the room, the light was gone. _

_ Only now did his thoughts turn to Keiko and little Hotaru, to his wife and daughter. And in that moment he was shocked and legitimately hurt to see the woman lying unmoving on the ground, the child struggling to get out from under her even as the flames crept closer. _

_ She was only eight years old._

_ It was the first time Tomoe Souichi had considered the child as anything more than a person of potential use. He saw only then how little and fragile she was, and how frightened. She was crying for her mother to get up and to be okay. More, she had been injured falling and the flames were leaving severe burns behind._

_ Keiko was dead, but their daughter was alive and he wanted to save her. And that was when he heard the voice._

_ It was a strange one, absolutely. Slithery and slick, it didn't seem to be truly present. Instead it seemed to speak from a great distance, using a power he couldn't understand. _

_ It offered him a choice. Give up his own life for his daughter's. And he agreed._

_ A _something_ he couldn't define implanted itself in him and took control, but despite his detachment Professor Tomoe could see what was happening. Another something was implanted into the girl, no longer moving despite her valiant struggle. She looked so broken that the small part of her father that remained was afraid. _

_ His body lifted hers and carried her out of the building even as it collapsed behind them. They went to a secondary lab within the school, where the professor's body mechanically used a combination of his cybernetic and genetic technologies. Once assured that the child would survive, the voice spoke again._

_ 'Our bargain is fulfilled.'_

_ And then, nothing._

88888888

Neptune heard the thoughts and understood that there was only the tiniest bit of a human in the monster.

"Uranus, he's still in there somewhere."

The other Senshi shook her head. "Doesn't matter. What we have to do won't change. He's between us and our goal."

"Uranus-!"

"Neptune, we don't have the time! Mistress 9 is the Messiah of Silence, and we have to stop her."

Germatoid roared and leapt, knocking Uranus to the ground before she leapt back to her feet and hurled one of her attacks into him. It shook off the energy blast as though it had been nothing and turned to charge again.

"Find its weakness!" the blonde shouted as she jumped to one side to avoid it.

Neptune retrieved her Deep Aqua Mirror and first set it to use in deflecting the Daimon from her partner. "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

Uranus raced over. "Well?"

She studied the depths of the glass. "This Daimon is very old."

"We know that already," the other warrior said impatiently. "WORLD SHAKING! Weakness please?" 

"Its eye!"

"Finally!" She pulled out her own Talisman. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The glowing sword sank deeply into the monster's lone eye, and with a shriek it died. Professor Tomoe's human form crumpled to the ground.

"Is he dead?" The two pivoted to find Sailor Moon standing behind them. "Hotaru's father, is he dead?"

Neptune ran an appraising eye over him. "…Yes."

The younger Senshi nodded. "I see. She'll be an orphan now."

"You're calm," Uranus observed.

"I'm numb. I'll cry again when this is over."

_Sayonara… Papa…_

Sailor Moon's head jerked up. "Hotaru!"

"Hotaru?" Neptune repeated. "What about her?"

"I just heard… But how? I've never really met her…" She trailed in the direction the voice had issued from. "Hotaru? Is that really you?"

"Has she gone mad?" Uranus asked her partner in a low tone.

The other warrior shook her head. "I caught a sense of something, but nothing concrete. Since Sailor Moon has bonds to all of the system Senshi, she might have heard something I didn't."

"Where is she going? Oi!"

All they could do when she didn't respond was follow as she led the way deeper into the building. As the surge of dark energy grew stronger with each step, Neptune could tell they were headed in the right direction.

88888888

"There are too many!" Jupiter cried as she managed to take out three Daimons at once with a well placed Pressure. "What do we do?"

Kunzite, hovering over the battle and dealing with the more air-bound, nodded. "Simply destroying them, even en masse, is not sufficient when there are so many more replacing them. We must find a way to contain them as we do not have the strength to defeat them all."

"Got anything, Mercury?" Mars shouted, incinerating several. None of the rings of her Mandala missed a target.

She glanced at Zoisite, so he was the one that responded. "Form a force field around the area. It should be possible if we can combine all of our energies."

"Can we do that?" Venus asked. "We're not all compatible without Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."

"You can link with Kunzite. Hopefully that will be enough for the rest of us to link through him."

Mercury frowned but nodded. "It's worth a shot, at least. Worst case scenario we'll go back to fighting them directly."

"So we split up. One Senshi to each side. I guess the Shitennou stay with Venus?" said Mars.

"No, take Jadeite with you. Your powers should mesh well enough. If we go in pairs, even if the Shitennou can't tie in they'll be able to protect us," Venus decided.

"Why am I always stuck with him?" 

The blonde rolled her eyes. "BECAUSE YOU'RE A MATCH. Just like I can work with Kunzite. Get over it and go. Take the east side. Kunzite and I will go south. Mercury, can you take Zoisite to the north? And that leaves Jupiter and Nephrite on the west."

"Got it," Nephrite responded as he pivoted sharply enough to take off an approaching Daimon's head. "Let's go, Jupiter."

"Good luck, Neph, Shocker," Jadeite said as he and Mars turned in the opposite direction. "And everyone. We'll see you in the morning."

"You too, Jadeite," Zoisite replied gravely. "Remember: We must hold. Everything depends on tonight."

Kunzite laid a hand on his shoulder. "Just survive. It comes down to Sailor Moon in the end. I do not need any men dead for their bravery."

The younger general closed his eyes for a moment. "I cannot accept losing again. Even if it costs me my life. I will not do any less when Sailor Moon is willing to take the same risk."

The elder studied him. "I understand. Still, Zoisite. Be careful."

"And you. Until morning, Kunzite-sama."

He watched that pair depart with Venus at his side, waiting until he could no longer see them before the turned to their position.

"You're really worried about them."

"Yes. I imagine you feel the same."

"Of course I do. I always worry when I send them off. Still, I think you worry just as much for us as you do for them. Have you developed _feelings_, Kunzite?"

A raised brow was the only sign that her words had surprised him. "Really, Venus, that is rather childish. If I lacked emotion, I would not love you, would I?"

She just grinned. "I was only checking." She knelt on the concrete and extended her arms to either side, prepared to make contact with her sister Senshi. "Stay with me, Kunzite. I need your strength."

"I will not leave you again, Venus. I can only pray there will never be a day when I must choose between you and Endymion, because it will destroy me to betray my prince."

He knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back until she was flush against him. Despite the tension of battle, she all but melted in his arms.

"I wouldn't ask you to. Any more than you would ask me to betray my princess."

"I know, but it is the choice I would make. I cannot lose you again."

She tilted her head back so she could see him. "I love you, Kunzite."

Her power flared as her sisters' did, and beams of light spread around them. She could feel the Shitennou in it as well, though not as strongly.

"And I, you. Always."

88888888

It hurt Sailor Moon than she had expected, through her haze of suffering, to see the woman that had stolen the life of her child and one of her Senshi.

Mistress 9 was facing away from them and was studying some sort of device intently. She didn't react at all as they entered the room.

"Let's just kill her," Uranus whispered to Neptune. "Before Sailor Moon gets cold feet."

The other warrior nodded, so they sprang into action. Uranus had her sword in hand and leapt at their enemy's unguarded back even as Neptune triggered her own attack.

Both assaults met with failure. A strand of Mistress 9's impossibly long hair snapped around Uranus' ankle when she was still a meter away and threw her against the wall. A second intercepted Neptune's Deep Submerge and deflected it at her. Neptune barely made it out of the way in time. Sailor Moon, fortunately, was out of range. Still, she made no move to attack herself.

"Hotaru," she said quietly. "Hotaru."

"Fight her!" Uranus shrieked as she managed to drag herself to her feet. "Stop her!"

"Hotaru, can you hear me? I need you to wake up and fight."

Mistress 9 finally turned to see them. "She can't hear you, foolish girl. She's dead."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "I heard her when Uranus and Neptune had to stop her father. She said good-bye to him. She's still in there somewhere. Hotaru, you have to give me Chibiusa-chan's broach. Without it, she'll die."

She held up the aforementioned item. "This thing? Oh, she can have it back. Once I've drained it of its power. Its energy will bring Pharaoh 90 into this world, and the Silence will begin."

No one could think of a response to that. Sailor Moon only maintained her steady, beseeching gaze as Uranus and Neptune shifted uncertainly. Mistress 9 laughed.

"You defeated Germatoid, but he was only a lesser minion for the greatest power. And I am his strongest servant! What chance do you have, you soldiers that found it difficult to match even him?"

She initiated the next attack, lashing out at the vulnerable Sailor Moon in an instant. The dark energy's impact hurled her against the two Outers, and all three toppled to the ground.

Sailor Moon struggled to extract herself from the tangle. "Hotaru, listen to me! This isn't you! You're a good person with so much power. Fight for your life! Don't let her take it away!"

"It's already gone."

Another lock of that impossibly long dark hair yanked her free and wrapped itself around her neck, holding her above the ground as she struggled to breathe. Uranus and Neptune tried to stop it, but soon they were in a similar predicament.

A well of power filled Sailor Moon, and glowing lights the shades of her Senshi's magic surrounded her. Mistress 9 released her as though she had been burned, and the Moon Senshi took advantage of that moment to get her companions loose as well.

"So there is more than one blessed power in this world. It seems that I do not yet hold all the cards. Give me your Silver Crystal, and I will return this broach that you so desire."

"Even for Chibiusa, I would never give it to you. It would only result in all of our deaths."

She smiled. "Then, the Grail. Surely you do not need it, incapable as you are of using its full strength."

Sailor Moon didn't respond, but Uranus did. "Absolutely not! We won't let you bring about the Silence!"

"I am the Messiah of Silence! It is already coming, though you can deny it if you want. Besides, I do not need her to give me the Grail." There was a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I can take it when you're all dead!"

Ropes of dark energy shot at all of them, but each of them managed to deflect the first blow- Sailor Moon with her Rod, Uranus and Neptune with their respective Talismans. They weren't prepared for the blasts from behind them, but Tuxedo Kamen did.

He leapt down and managed to intercept all three so that they exploded against the wall harmlessly. Safe for the moment, the four of them turned to face Mistress 9 as the end ticked inexorably closer.

88888888

AN: At a guess, I'd say about two more chapters. Maybe three, but I can't say for sure. I tried to mix some fluff in with the drama, so I hope you've enjoyed this update. As always, I would love to hear what you think, so review. Till next time!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Guys, I only got one review for the last chapter, and that one wasn't until three days after I had posted. I was sorely tempted to keep this one to myself for another week in hopes it would get the point across. Reason I didn't? I'm ready to finish this thing. We're looking at another chapter or so before the end.

Disclaimer: Saturn hasn't dropped her Glaive yet, so the world hasn't ended and I don't own a thing.

88888888

"You were so different in the Dark Kingdom," she whispered to him.

The pressure of the Daimons against the shield was increasing and Mercury's strength was beginning to run thin. Zoisite was the only thing holding her up as he wrapped his arms around her waist and let her lean into him.

"I know," he responded, tone just as soft.

"Yes, of course you do. You know everything, don't you." A smile was the only real indication she was joking. "We never really discussed it. Except how much it hurt."

"I prefer not to remember."

"You haven't moved on."

He couldn't honestly deny it. She was right, after all, and she tended to know as much. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment as he tightened his grip.

"Mercury, you have to be strong."

"I'm trying. Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me everything. Wash it away from both of us so it'll be over for real."

"Mercury-"

"Zoisite, _please_."

"Very well." He let his own eyes close. "You know of my life before my capture at least in part. That I had finished high school and was preparing to enter university."

"Mhmm."

"I already told you of my relative isolation. You might have expected a dramatic story, but really it was not. I was home alone late one night when the witch appeared.

"You know the lengths Beryl went to in order to possess us in the Silver Millennium, but it was not the same. She was assured now. There seemed to be no doubt in her mind that she would succeed. She had taken Jadeite already, and he was and is stronger than I.

"Lacking my memories as I did, I did not recognize her, but I knew her for what she was. There was no doubt in my mind that she was a creature of pure malice. I could feel her darkness and ill intent before she made a move."

"You always were so clever."

"Not clever enough or I would have fled. Her youma were still few; she would not have wasted one in pursuit of me at least until she had found Nephrite. I asked her what she wanted."

"And?"

"I imagine you can guess. She taunted me and enjoyed my confusion. Oh, she knew my weaknesses well enough. I could not abide not knowing even as my fear mounted. She asked me a question: Did I know her? And she swore that if I could answer correctly she would leave me alone and never return.

"There was nothing I could do. I shook my head and admitted that I did not know, and she smiled. Before I could even think, my home was gone. When I saw the place, I realized that I did know it, and her. My memories reawakened in time to meet my doom."

"Zoisite…"

"Mercury? Mercury? Hold on. Stay with me."

"I'm so tired…"

"You must hold on," he urged. "Stay strong."

She didn't respond. Her arms were shaking, as were her legs, and it was exceedingly clear to him that she would not remain conscious much longer if her power continued to be expended at the current pace. A Daimon lunged at them, but the shield fortunately held well enough to deflect it. Still, it had come too close.

The young general let his mind trace trails almost forgotten, relying on old memories and some educated guesswork. Eventually he found what he sought and latched on.

/Mercury, can you hear me?/

/Zoisite?/

/You are slipping too far. Come back./

/I- I can't. I can't!/

That left only one solution in his logical mind, and he put it into action before he could consider the potential consequences.

He dashed around so he was facing the weakening Senshi and pressed his lips to hers.

88888888

The room showed definite signs of battle. There were scorch marks littering the various surfaces, and only the control panel Mistress 9 was zealously guarding remained intact. The floor and walls had cracks running every direction. Here and there, little craters had been left by the combatants being hurled into that surface.

The three Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen sported several small injuries. Mistress 9 didn't even seem winded.

"There is nothing you can do," she said flatly. "You've lost."

"I'll never give up," Sailor Moon answered.

They closed again. Sailor Moon tried to use her tiara to cut away the strands of hair Mistress 9 kept using for offense and defense, but they only darted away from each attempted attack. Instead, the villainess managed to hurl Sailor Moon back across the room. Tuxedo Kamen managed to catch her with only a matter of moments to spare.

"Hold still a moment," he murmured. "Let me make sure you're okay."

She shook her head and struggled out of his grip. "I have to keep fighting. I have to save her!" She pulled out her weapon. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" 

None of the four of them expected what came next. Mistress 9 collapsed, slumping on the floor. Her breathing seemed weak and shallow.

"Sailor… Moon…" she whispered.

Her voice had changed- they knew it had. Rather than the harsh tones of Mistress 9, it was the soft syllables of a young girl that crept from her lips.

"Hotaru?" the Moon Senshi asked. "Is that you?"

"Sailor… Moon…?"

The blonde shrugged off her mate's restraining hand and darted over, kneeling at her side. "I'm here, Hotaru-chan. Tell me what I can do to help you."

"Why does Sailor Moon trust her?" Uranus hissed sharply.

Tuxedo Kamen kept his eyes fixed on the pair. "Because she'll trust someone even when they've given her every reason not to. And in the end, it generally pays off."

"Grail," Hotaru coughed. "Sailor… Moon… use the Grail. Use its light."

Neptune and Uranus ducked around Sailor Moon to attack, but the smaller teen shot to her feet and took the blows instead. She crashed to the ground several paces away, hurt but alive, and just as quickly slid back over to their enemy's side.

"Use it how?" she asked.

Tuxedo Kamen grabbed the other two Senshi and hauled them back. "Don't even think of hurting her again. She obviously knows something we don't."

"She doesn't know anything!" Uranus shouted.

"It does seem foolish to trust Mistress 9 so easily," Neptune admitted.

"She always has her reasons."

"But is she right?" she asked.

88888888

Zoisite had remade his bond with Mercury to give her his power, but even that was not enough. There were too many Daimons, and the warriors were few. Every attack brought the monsters closer and closer to their vulnerable forms. If the shield failed, it was unlikely they would survive.

A shockwave spread through the ranks, pushing the Daimons continually nearer. The Senshi braced, but when it hit there was nothing to be done. The force of it threw all of them back, breaking their connection and leaving them isolated save for their Shitennou partner.

Zoisite hovered protectively over Mercury's still body, forcing the monsters back whenever one dared to get too close. He could sense his brothers doing the same for the other girls, all of whom had fallen unconscious from the loss of energy and the backlash of their shield breaking.

There was nothing else that could be done except fight to keep themselves alive.

88888888

It wasn't that Sailor Moon trusted Mistress 9. It wasn't even that she trusted Tomoe Hotaru, per se. She didn't really know the girl, and she had never met the Sailor Senshi that was her other identity. It was that she hoped she might have found the answer.

That and a promise she had made on the most terrible and wonderful day of her life.

_I will. I won't leave you trapped here._

Saturn had given them all a second chance at life, and she wouldn't repay that by taking hers now. Not when she hadn't done anything wrong.

It was achingly obvious that Mistress 9 was trying to trick her into handing over the Grail. And she was going to oblige.

She extended her hands and let the beautifully formed chalice appear in her palms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Uranus shrieked. "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

"Sailor Moon!" Neptune cried. "Stop!"

"Usako…"

She turned her head enough so that she could see them, and she gave Tuxedo Kamen a small, secret smile. One that promised everything would be okay.

It had to.

And she let one strong wish pass from her to the blessed object before she set the Grail in Mistress 9's hands.

88888888

It was too much. The Daimons were too many.

A second wave of power from Infinity Academy threw all eight of the warriors back, leaving them for dead as the monsters swarmed past the battle lines they had fought so hard to maintain.

They didn't even glance at the wounded soldiers as they prepared a rampage against the vulnerable city.

Kunzite alone managed to maintain consciousness, and that only through supreme force of will. Power drained, all he could do was check to be sure everyone survived before he pulled Venus close with a silent vow that he would die before anything else hurt her. Too much on his overtaxed strength, he followed her into the darkness.

Jadeite shifted in front of Mars to protect her, but even as he took the majority of the damage from the shockwave she struck her head on a protruding piece of debris. They were slumped on the ground together, unmoving save to breathe.

Jupiter and Nephrite tried to stand tall, despite the fact that she had only just recovered from the shield's breaking. She had lashed out with the remainder of her power as the Daimons swarmed by, and she had passed out with at least the satisfaction of having rid the world of a dozen of the creatures. Nephrite did the same, and he collapsed with her. Their hands were clasped.

Zoisite struggled to defend Mercury from the first group of monsters, but he had put a great deal of himself on the line to give her his power, and he was exhausted. He fought until he couldn't stand. As he slipped to the ground, his last act was to curl protectively around her so that he would defend her even as they awaited the end.

88888888

She had failed.

Mistress 9 cackled triumphantly as she held the Grail aloft, enjoying the misery of her opponents. The power it emitted as she did threw all four of them back.

"Sailor Moon… After I greet Pharaoh 90 I will give you a special choice to continue living as a body for a Daimon."

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan, you can hear me, can't you?"

"Why?" Sailor Uranus muttered as she slowly got to her feet.

"The Grail was not yours to do with as you pleased!" Neptune shouted.

Tuxedo Kamen said nothing. He would stand with her no matter the outcome.

"HOTARU-CHAN!"

Mistress 9 winced, and for a moment there was hope. It faded quickly.

"It's no use. No matter what you do, it's too late now."

"Hotaru-chan or this world… I won't let either go!"

"Why don't you give up?" she asked. There was no malice in her voice. Not even the slightest bit of a threat. To Mistress 9, the battle was over. "This Grail is an extremely pure crystal among all pure hearts. Love, hate, happiness, anger, sadness… All elevated to the highest levels. To win against Pharaoh 90 after he takes in the Grail, you'd need to find a pure heart crystal that surpasses it. There's no way you can win!" 

With that, she shoved the Grail into a receptacle on her control panel. She laughed as a burst of awful dark power poured from it and out of the school entirely, creating a black column overhead. The building and the Grail itself shattered.

A dome of light formed, and random bursts of energy jettisoned from the sides. Wherever they touched, everything was destroyed.

"Yes, this way, Pharaoh 90!"

A spiral of red was descending, and though Sailor Moon couldn't see what it was she could guess. It was the harbinger of doom.

"Look! See where your methods of idealism got us!" Uranus yelled.

Her response was to draw the Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" 

A bright pink beam shot from the weapon, going straight past Mistress 9 and toward the advancing entity. It made contact, but nothing seemed to happen.

A moment later, her attack was countered with a larger beam of red. The force of Pharaoh 90's power sent her flying back as the Rod spun away. Tuxedo Kamen caught her, but the force of it sent both of them to the ground.

"You, who cannot even undergo the second transformation, cannot stop the silence. The world for the master and myself shall now begin."

No one expected one of the horrible attacks to erupt at Mistress 9's back.

Sailor Moon interposed herself between the energy and her foe with no regard for her own safety. Tuxedo Kamen followed her lead, sheltering Mistress 9 as she absorbed the attack.

She was hurt. She knew that even as it happened. Any lesser being would have been destroyed without a question. But she still had that small hope, that desperate wish that the seed she planted with the Grail survived and that her pain was not for nothing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Hotaru-chan…"

_Sailor… Moon…?_

"Hotaru-chan…"

A silver glow began to pulse around Mistress 9, but an instant later a dark aura seemed to snap over it and smother it.

_Chibiusa… I'm so sorry, Chibiusa-chan. _

"Be gone already! Your life doesn't matter!" 

_Maybe not, but there are other lives that do!_

Without any other warning, the purple sigil of Saturn marked Mistress 9's forehead. She seemed to come apart, leaving the heroes alone in the collapsing building.

"The revival of the warrior of ruin?" Uranus whispered.

88888888

"I'm so sorry, Chibiusa-chan. I wish that all of this hadn't happened. I wish there was something I could have done to stop it. I wish I had been strong enough to fight her."

Saturn stood over Chibiusa in the clearing. The broach in her hand sparkled. She released it and watched as it drifted back to its place on its mistress's blouse.

"Chibiusa-chan, you're all right now…"

She began to fade from view.

"Thank you, Chibiusa-chan. Thank you."

88888888

"Pharaoh 90 is gaining power," Neptune said quietly.

"Now we have no means to stop the Silence," Uranus grimaced.

Another shock ran through the building, and it collapsed entirely. If the four of them hadn't been something more than human, they would never have survived.

"In the end… Everything we did goes to waste…?" Uranus asked.

"This is the end," Neptune stated as she pressed one hand to her bleeding arm.

"Are you satisfied with this, Sailor Moon?"

She didn't move from her position, kneeling where she had first fallen. Tuxedo Kamen ran his hands up and down her arms, but he got no response.

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted before falling to her knees in pain.

_Sailor Moon._

That finally drew her attention. Sailor Saturn appeared on one of the shattered pieces of the building.

"Thank you for protecting my body. It's all thanks to you."

Her voice held the same sort of ancient power Pluto's did. She didn't seem like a young girl any more.

"Sailor Saturn…" Neptune whispered.

"Hotaru-chan?"

"I am no longer Hotaru. I am the only one who can save the world from the Silence now. Leave everything else to me."

"Wait! I'll go with you!"

"No. To defeat Pharaoh 90, you need to enter its core and make it all disappear at once. I don't know about Super Sailor Moon, but now that it has the power of the Grail I don't think you can even enter. This is my job now."

"When you defeat Pharaoh 90… what will happen to you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The reason I am called the Senshi of Destruction is because I am given enough power to destroy a planet. However, when I use that power… I will also…"

A long silvery weapon appeared in her hand as Sailor Moon cried.

"You can't!" 

The Glaive was pointed under her chin as she got to her feet and reached for the younger warrior.

"Farewell."

With that, she flew back into Pharaoh 90 and vanished from view. Flashes of purple light erupted several times across the surface.

"Hotaru-chan!"

She ran forward, but a burst of energy hit her back. She fell into Tuxedo Kamen's arms, crying. With a great deal of effort, she got up again.

"CRISIS, MAKE-UP!"

Nothing happened. Without the Grail, she couldn't become Super Sailor Moon. It didn't stop her from trying again.

"CRISIS, MAKE-UP! CRISIS, MAKE-UP! CRISIS, MAKE-UP!"

She fell forward, pounding the ground with her fist as Tuxedo Kamen reached for her again. She just shrugged him off and continued, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Please, transform! CRISIS… MAKE-UP…"

_Sailor Moon… _

It was Mars' voice.

_Sailor Moon…_

Mercury.

_Sailor Moon…_

Jupiter.

_Sailor Moon…_

Venus.

A murmur of gentle whispers she couldn't understand, but she knew their voices. It was the four Shitennou.

Uranus and Neptune, standing behind her and her mate, looked on with sad eyes as the gems of their tiaras flared.

The moon on hers began to glow in each of their colors as she began to calm down. A dart of silver flew in front of her before sinking into her broach.

"CRISIS… MAKE-UP!"

Her bright pure heart burst into view as she transformed to Super Sailor Moon, but it never moved from its place in front of her henshin broach. Her blue eyes lost their focus and seemed to go blind.

_Farewell…_

And she forced herself into the darkness of Pharaoh 90. It exploded outward moments later, as the sun began to creep over the horizon to shine down on the devastation.

88888888

AN: I cannot say how much I've struggled with this part. Of all the things in Sailor Moon that bothered me, this has to be pretty much the biggest one. Even Usagi in all her ditzy glory would not give up the Grail when Mistress 9 had already said that she would use it to summon Pharaoh 90. So I spent a lot of time struggling to come up with a reason she would. If it's not clear yet, don't worry. I'll explain next chapter. Readers, I beg you: review. I hope you believe me when I say I'd really like to hear what you have to say about this story. Till next time!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I just updated two days ago, and now this is the final chapter. It's short, but it should wrap up the loose ends for the story. Guys, thanks for all the reviews last time. I really appreciated it.

Disclaimer: Two days ago, not mine. Now… no, still not mine.

88888888

It wasn't much of a surprise when they found themselves in _that place_ again.

The chamber of white marble where Usagi had made her choice. Saturn's prison.

They were once more between life and death.

"Why did you follow me?" Saturn asked.

"I wouldn't leave you like that. You deserve better."

She gestured. "This has been my world for millennia. I don't really know anything else."

"That doesn't make it okay. I promised you a normal life; I haven't forgotten."

"I do not think you have the strength now."

"I haven't forgotten," Super Sailor Moon repeated. "You gave us another chance. You sent us back so we could have that. Why should you be trapped?"

The smaller warrior shook her head. "Do not die for me."

"I'm not dead. You are."

"Then how are you here? _Why_ are you here? Go back to your friends and family. You did it again. You were the true Messiah."

The blonde managed a tired smile. "I always knew. That the Grail was mine, that it was my job to stop the Death Busters- I knew."

"Why didn't you tell the others?"

"I didn't need to tell my Senshi. They knew it would be me. Pluto must have known. Uranus and Neptune? They would never have believed me. Or in me. If they did, they would have come to me a long time ago. I know they love me in their own way, but they don't see me as a Senshi. I'm still the fragile naïve princess in their eyes."

"Are you angry with them? For not trusting you?"

"No." She sat down, and Saturn joined her after a moment's pause. "Should I be? They haven't seen how much I've changed. They weren't there when I fought Beryl or the Death Phantom."

"You forgive so easily." Saturn frowned. "Even me. I killed Chibiusa-chan."

It was the first time she had sounded like a vulnerable young girl instead of an ancient soldier of destruction.

"Mistress 9 killed her, not you. You saved her, or my Ginzuishou would still have been fractured and I wouldn't have been able to go after you."

"Sailor Moon-"

"I'm serious. Now come back with me. Live, really _live_ for once. Your Senshi spirit and human self. No more being only half of your true identity. Be Saturn and Hotaru. Both, together."

"I can't. I died."

"So did Pluto. Do you think she'll stay that way? Do you _want _to stay trapped?"

"…No."

"I didn't think so."

"Just- why?"

"I made a promise," Sailor Moon answered. "I should have kept it sooner. I should have looked for you the instant I had the Ginzuishou again, but I can't change what's happened. What I can do now is fulfill it. You'll have the life you wanted."

"Because of a promise?"

It took a second, but she caught on. "It's not just for the promise, so stop looking like you're about to cry. It's for you. This is what _I_ want for you. I want all of us to be together. I'm not afraid of you or your power. I just want us to be friends."

Saturn abruptly left her Senshi form, returning to that of Tomoe Hotaru as she fell laughing and crying into her princess's arms. And together, they left Death's realm behind.

88888888

The warriors, bruised and battered, dragged themselves from the rubble as the sun continued its inexorable ascent.

The darkness was gone, but there was no sign of Sailor Saturn… or Sailor Moon.

Mercury broke down and cried against Zoisite's chest as the others struggled with their own tumultuous emotions. Only Tuxedo Kamen kept his composure, but his eyes were all but dead.

"Are you happy now?" Mars shouted at Uranus and Neptune, unknowingly echoing their earlier sentiments. "If you had just trusted her, none of this would have happened!"

Jadeite caught her around the waist when she went to lunge and spoke too softly for the others to hear. The fiery Senshi began to sob as he turned her to face him, still talking despite the tears on his own cheeks.

"She's not gone," Tuxedo Kamen croaked unexpectedly. "She can't be. I would know, right?"

Kunzite began to respond, but his voice cracked on the first word. "I-"

"RIGHT?"

His answer came in a flurry of Technicolor butterflies. She appeared at the edge of the bay, eyes blank and her pure heart still shining against her broach. There was a baby in her arms.

Everyone ran for her, even Uranus and Neptune. Injuries were ignored. Her return was more important. They had to know she was all right.

"Take her."

Super Sailor Moon's eyes still stared blindly past them, but her arms extended unerringly to the Outer Senshi.

When they hesitated, she repeated herself even as she sank to her knees. "Take her. Uranus, Neptune… Take her."

Neptune accepted the tiny bundle, and she collapsed.

88888888

It had taken three days for Usagi to feel well enough to leave her bedroom. She understood that Chibiusa and the others needed her, but she had been too exhausted to do anything other than sleep.

She opened her eyes as Chibiusa slipped into the room. "Chibiusa…? Are you okay?"

"I wanted to know what happened to Hotaru-chan." Her face crumpled guiltily. "I mean- I wanted to see if you were okay, and to say thank you."

Usagi slowly sat up. "Chibiusa-chan…"

The little girl burst into tears. "I'm sorry! If I'd stayed like you told me to, none of this would have happened!"

"Chibiusa-chan." The blonde waited until her future daughter met her gaze. "It's not your fault. Besides, I should be apologizing to you. I promised to protect you, but you still got hurt. Not just from losing your broach- I cost you your best friend too."

"Is she… Is Hotaru-chan dead?"

"What did the others tell you?"

The pink haired child shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't understand!"

"Hey, it's okay. Hotaru-chan is alive."

"She is? Where is she?" 

"…I don't know."

"You don't know?" she repeated, confused.

"I'm so sorry, Chibiusa-chan. I really am. I brought her back, but I was so tired… I gave her to Neptune and Uranus, and that's all I can remember."

"Why would you give her to them? They tried to kill her!"

"Chibiusa, I-"

She stormed out before Usagi could even try to explain.

88888888

I don't know what to do, Ami-chan."

The team had met to scour the ruins of Infinity Academy for clues, but no information had been forthcoming. Uranus, Neptune, and baby Hotaru seemed to have vanished entirely.

"Usagi-chan…" The genius girl shook her head. "I don't have the answers this time. I'm sorry."

The blonde sighed and flopped onto a convenient rock. "Chibiusa-chan won't talk to me, and she's barely said a word to Mamo-chan. What was I _thinking_, giving Hotaru-chan to them?" 

Her friend shrugged. "You never told us, so I don't know. I don't think they would hurt a baby, though."

"Then where are they?"

"We're here."

Everyone spun around, and hands were soon groping for henshin wands or preparing to grab weapons.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune stood on top of a pile of broken masonry behind them, and their expressions were anything but friendly. 'Downright menacing' seemed to be much more accurate.

"You have some explaining to do, Sailor Moon," Uranus said coldly.

"Why don't you explain a few things yourselves?" Makoto shouted. "JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" 

The others quickly followed suit, Shitennou included. Even Mamoru looked angry as he shifted to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Wait-" Usagi began, but no one heard her as the Guardian Senshi leapt at the Outers.

"We have nothing to say to you," Neptune stated as she pushed Mercury back. "Our business is with Sailor Moon."

"You go near her and we'll kill you," Mars snarled. "You've done enough damage here."

"STOP!" Usagi screamed. Power burst around her, and she was Sailor Moon an instant later. "That's enough! Don't hurt anyone!"

"Done being a coward?" Uranus growled.

Rather than being insulted, she only shook her head. "I'll always be a coward. I'm not brave like you are, Uranus. I just don't want anyone else to be hurt for my sake."

"Just the world!" the elder warrior snapped.

"It was my risk to take as the Messiah."

"You're not the Messiah!" Neptune shouted.

The two went after her at once, but she made no move to fight back. She just dodged their blows with an unusual degree of grace. And she never broke eye contact with them.

A cry went up from the others when Neptune managed to catch Sailor Moon and pin her arms behind her back, but Kunzite kept them from rejoining their leader.

"This is her battle. She must fight alone."

"Kunzite-!" Venus protested.

He shook his head. "Have faith."

Uranus leapt forward and launched her attack, but her World Shaking was obscured by a brighter light. When it cleared, Sailor Moon was hovering overhead as the attack bore down on the surprised Sailor Neptune. The Moon Senshi proceeded to deflect it away before it could harm the other.

In the stunned silence that followed, she back-winged and settled on the same pile of debris the Outers had stood on not too long before.

Her team had seen her wings once already, though they never ceased to amaze. Uranus and Neptune had not. They only stared.

"I don't want any more violence."

"…Princess?" Neptune whispered.

Sailor Moon shook her head sadly. "The Princess died a thousand years ago. I'm just a girl."

"Most girls don't have wings," Uranus commented wryly.

She ignored the statement and studied the aqua-haired warrior. "You're not hurt?"

"No."

"I'm glad. People I care about suffer too much already. Will you listen to me now? Will you really hear what I have to tell you?"

The two just nodded, unsure of what else they could say to the angelic figure.

"It was a gamble. A horrible gamble that put so much at risk, but I had to try… I had a plan when I gave Mistress 9 the Grail."

"You couldn't have clued us in?" Uranus managed.

"If she had realized what I was trying, I would have failed. I gave her the Grail knowing that if I was wrong, if what I was planning didn't work, we were doomed."

"A massive risk," Neptune said.

"It was terrifying, but I had no other choice. I refuse to let an innocent die if there's even the slightest chance of saving them. I wasn't going to abandon Hotaru to her fate."

"Isn't one person less important than the entire world?"

"She isn't just 'one person'. She's one of us."

"She's still one person that was a major risk to everyone else."

"The instant we're willing to kill someone for our cause, we're no better than our enemies. I told my Senshi that while we fought the Black Moon Clan. We don't deserve our powers if we use them to hurt others."

"That's still a stupid move," Uranus told her.

"I know. I realize it could have all blown up in my face. Still, the Grail was mine, and it was my choice. I gave it to her with a wish: that Hotaru would have the power to fight for herself. That she would have a chance to choose her destiny."

"You wished for Saturn?" Neptune asked.

"Not necessarily. I wanted Hotaru to be strong enough to take back her life. Saturn was just the way that was possible when Mistress 9 had Chibiusa-chan's Ginzuishou."

Uranus studied her. "You almost failed."

Sailor Moon nodded. "It was very close. If my Ginzuishou had been at full strength, I might have had more options, but I was using it to buy Chibiusa time. When the Grail broke, all I could do was hope that the wish I had made using its power would still succeed. And it did."

"It should have been impossible." Neptune frowned. "The Grail's breaking should have undone its power."

"I _am_ the Grail's true keeper. It would have obeyed me through anything. Even its own destruction."

"If you were the real Messiah, why did it exhaust you?" Uranus asked.

She trailed her fingers along a few feathers. "The Grail triggered the growth of my wings. It wasn't that I was exhausted- I was in too much pain to keep being Super Sailor Moon."

Silence fell as the Guardian Senshi and the Shitennou released their henshins.

Uranus took a step forward- and knelt. "I offer you my sincerest apologies for my unseemly behavior. I should have come to you with my suspicions before I acted against you."

Neptune mirrored her partner's movements. "A thousand years ago, we swore oaths of fealty to the Queen of the Silver Millennium. Now we renew those vows and further swear our lives and service to the Queen's heir."

Sailor Moon blushed scarlet. "Stand up. You don't need to do that."

They didn't move. "To decline our vows is to declare us both dishonorable and untrustworthy," Uranus said. "We would understand, but we hope you can find it in your gracious heart to forgive us for our mistakes."

Her eyes went wide. "Um…" She shifted to Serenity's form. "You are warriors of my court, and I accept your generous oaths. Rise, Sailors Uranus and Neptune, guardians of the outer solar system."

The Outer Senshi got to their feet, but they kept their heads bowed in a show of respect and loyalty.

"Your Highness, we request your permission for a leave of absence, to begin at once and extending indefinitely."

"Of course it's granted, but why?"

The two exchanged glances before facing her with a smile.

"To raise our child."

88888888

Even as they watched Neptune and Uranus walk away, Usagi- once more in her civilian form- put her hand to her heart.

"Pluto…"

The Time Guardian appeared and knelt at her feet, much like her partners had done only a few minutes before.

"I have returned."

"Pluto, you don't have to say anything formal," Usagi hurriedly stated. "Your presence is enough. Please, get up."

The eldest Senshi rose. "Neo Queen Serenity sends me with a message."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Her Majesty revived me and sent me back. I have a task in this time."

"What do you have to do?" the odango'd teen asked.

"I am to join Uranus and Neptune to raise Tomoe Hotaru."

It took a moment for the implications of her words to sink in. "You mean- you're free?"

A beatific smile lit the older woman's face. "I'm free."

"I'm so happy for you!" Usagi cheered as she threw her arms around her friend.

The others swarmed forward to surround them, but Pluto slipped free of the petite teen's embrace and stepped back.

"I must go, but do not worry. I _will_ see all of you again. Good-bye."

She vanished before any of them could say something in response. Usagi paused, a strange look on her face.

"Usako? Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked in concern.

She shook her head and let her hand drop, baring her henshin broach to the others' sight.

Makoto squealed. "Usagi-chan, look at your broach!" 

The blonde pulled it off her shirt and held it up so everyone could see it.

"It changed!" Ami gasped.

Usagi ran trembling fingers over it as she lifted it into the air. "MOON CRISIS, MAKE-UP!" 

In a dance of feathers and light, she transformed.

"You're Super Sailor Moon!" Minako crowed.

"For a moment… All of our hearts beat together," Sailor Moon whispered. "Mamo-chan, look at me!" 

"You look amazing," he responded through a suddenly dry throat.

Of all of them, he was the only one that could see the potential ramifications of that henshin.

If she had a new transformation, there was more trouble on the way…

88888888

AN: I was initially going to end it on a really mushy note, but my sister/beta axed it. She was right; it was really bad. So a little bit of foreshadowing shall be my parting gift to you. As always, please let me know what you thought. I've been glad to write this for you (especially now that it's finished) and there is still more to look forward to. Just not yet. If you're interested, though, I may be posting the re-edited versions of my other stories sometime soon. Till next time!


End file.
